The Chaser
by miparkland
Summary: Pertarungan antara The Chaser dan The Wanted One dimulai. Sebuah teror masuk lewat ponsel dan membuat para anggota Yang Dicari harus memilih: dikejar terus menerus atau membunuh Pengejar. Sedangkan pilihan Pengejar: dibunuh atau menyeret Yang Dicari sebagai pengganti mereka di balik jeruji besi. Dan kini semua anggota semakin dipermainkan oleh peraturan baru. Cast campuran.DLDR!16
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong \0/  
Saya writer baru di ffn. salam kenal semua ^^  
FF ini terinspirasi dari dorama Jepang Mirai Nikki (Future Diary), GANTZ movie, sama Death Note.

Jadi ya pasti ada beberapa kemiripan. Dan maaf kalau biasnya saya bikin antagonis di sini. Hehe.  
So, here you are~

NO SILENT READERS, PLEASE! AND NO COPAST!

Title: The Chaser  
Cast: - Kim HyunA (4Minute) as Kim HyunA  
- Jeon Jiyoon (4Minute) as Jeon Jiyoon  
- Choi Minho (SHINee) as Choi Minho  
- Lee Sungjong (Infinite) as Lee Sungjong  
- L (Infinite) as Kim Myungsoo/L  
-Kanata Hongo as Kanata Hongo  
Genre: Thriller *?*, Fantasy, Crime  
Rate: T  
Warning: OOC dan banyak typo

_After You kill all The Chasers,  
You will be The Chaser_

__HyunA PoV

**BRAK!**

Lagi-lagi aku membunuh orang. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, kali ini aku membunuh orang yang hampir saja jadi pacarku. Barusan aku membanting sebuah meja kayu ke tubuhnya hingga patah hampir di setiap bagian. Tentu saja aku membantingnya berkali-kali. Gosh!

Aku adalah "The Wanted One (Yang Dicari)" dan Hyunseung, orang yang barusan ku- yeah, kubunuh, adalah The Chaser (Pengejar).

Aku terengah. Aku bermandikan keringat. Tangisanku tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Oppa, mi.. hiks.. anhae," gumamku sambil terisak.

Tiba-tiba ponselku bordering di saku celana jinsku. Kuambil dengan tanganku yang lembab dan kulihat layarnya. Telepon dari Minho-ssi, si "yang dicari" juga. Aku menghapus air mataku dan menarik napas dalam, lalu menggeser jariku di layar ponselku untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yeobose-"

"Hyuna! Cepat ke apartemen Jiyoon sekarang!" semburnya panik.

"Ne," jawabku tak bersemangat. Aku terlalu lelah dan sedih untuk menanyakan '_ada apa?'_. Tenagaku hampir terkuras habis hanya untuk membanting meja sekuat-kuatnya. Dengan kaki yang gemetar, menopang tubuhku yang bisa dibilang hampir ambruk, aku melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan banyak noda darah yang menempel di sekujur tubuhku. Aku mengambil jaket panjang milik Hyunseung oppa yang terletak di sofa tempat kami duduki tadi. Panjang jaketnya cukup untuk menutupi noda yang ada di pakaianku. Dengan langkah gontai aku meninggalkan rumah Hyunseung Oppa menuju apartemen Jiyoon eonni.

* * *

**Sebulan sebelumnya…**

"Eonni-ah, annyeong!" seru Sohyun dari depan pintu rumahnya sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya kepadaku. "Hati-hati!"

"Annyeong! Sampai jumpa besok, Sohyun-ie!" seruku balik dan berjalan menuju rumahku di blok selanjutnya. Sohyun adalah adik kelasku di Holly Art Academy. Aku mengambil kelas tari dan ia mengambil kelas lukis. Hampir setiap hari kami pulang sekolah bersama karena jarak rumah kami tidak terlalu jauh dan searah.

Aku mengecek kotak pos di depan rumahku. Hari ini terdapat sebuah amplop surat berwarna merah tua. Di pojok kanan bawah belakangnya tertulis

_Untuk Kim HyunA_

Tidak ada nama pengirim dan di bawah namaku tercetak fotoku. Aku tertawa pelan. Sungguh aneh yang mengirim surat ini.

"Aku pulang!" seruku seraya membuka pintu.

"Ne!" balas Ibuku. Aku mencium wangi sesuatu dan segera ke dapur. Ibuku, dengan celemek bergambar bintang-bintangnya, sedang berdiri di depan kompor, mengaduk-aduk. Aku menghampirinya dan melihat beberapa udang yang besar sedang digoreng. Udangnya berwarna kuning karena dilapisi tepung. Aku jadi lapar seketika. Baunya begitu harum, mengalahkan harum di restoran seafood nomor 1 di kota ini.

"Eomma, boleh kuambil satu?" tanyaku memelas dan mengangkat jari telunjukku.

"Tidak untuk sekarang, Hyuna. Ini untuk makan malam," jawabnya sambil terus mengangkat udang yang sudah matang dan memasukkan beberapa lagi untuk digoreng. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Lalu ibuku tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Ada kue yang baru Eomma beli di Bubble Bakery yang baru buka itu. Makanlah setelah mandi." Aku tersenyum dan segera menuju kamarku dan mandi secepat yang aku bisa. Aku ini sangat suka cemilan! Setiap hari harus ada cemilan di sore hari. Mulutku ingin terus mengunyah.

Sambil menonton tv aku dan Ibuku menyantap kue keju yang menggiurkan itu. Berdasarkan penelitian (tentunya bukan aku yang meneliti), menonton tv sambil menyantap cemilan itu bisa menyebabkan gemuk. Aku tidak percaya. Karena setelah bertahun-tahun aku melakukan rutinitas ini, berat badanku ideal sesuai umur dan tinggi badanku. Hehe. Oh! Aku hampir saja lupa dengan surat yang tadi. Kebetulan tinggal sepotong kecil kue lagi. Kumasukkan itu ke mulutku, meletakkan piring kosong di atas meja di depanku dan berjalan ke kamar di lantai atas.

"Hyuna! Cuci piringnya!" seru ibuku.

"Nanti saja. Aku tidak lama," jawabku.

Kuambil surat itu dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurku. Kubuka penutup amplopnya dan kuambil secarik kertas hitam dengan tulisan berwarna putih. Hanya ada 11 kata dalam bahasa Inggris :

**_After You kill all The Chasers,  
You will be The Chaser_**

"Setelah kau membunuh semua pengejar, kau akan menjadi pengejar?" Gumamku bingung. Bahasa Inggrisku lumayan payah. Sepertinya ini surat iseng. Kuremas kertas itu beserta amplopnya dan kulempar ke dalam tong sampah di samping meja belajarku. Aku turun ke lantai bawah dan mulai mencuci piring.

Esoknya, saat aku sedang berbicara dengan para sahabatku, Jiyoon eonni, Sunggyu oppa, dan Hyunseung oppa, di kantin, aku mendapat e-mail dengan nama pengguna 'Unknown' di ponselku yang isinya sama dengan isi surat yang sehari sebelumnya kuterima. Benar-benar kurang kerjaan! Menyebalkan!

"Hyuna, waeyo? Kau kelihatan kesal," tanya Jiyoon eonni.

"Cuma e-mail iseng, eonni. Aigo aku ngantuk," ujarku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahu Jiyoon eonni dan memejamkan mata.

"Pantas matamu seperti panda," ledek Sunggyu oppa. Aku melempar pipet ke arahnya yang biasa dipanggil Gyu itu.

"Ya! Kau ini! Tak sopan terhadap seniormu!" serunya. Yeah, sahabat-sahabatku adalah senior yang menyebalkan. Aku hanya menjulurkan lidah dan melanjutkan makananku yang sempat tertunda karena e-mail tadi serta melanjutkan pembicaraan kami. Ponselku bergetar, tanda pesan masuk.

**_From: Unknown  
Being chased all the time or just kill them directly._**

"Mwoya?" keluhku.

"Wae? E-mail iseng lagi?" kali ini Hyunseung oppa si pengganggu, yang duduk di samping Sunggyu oppa, yang bertanya. Aku hanya mengangguk kesal.

"Ada yang pintar bahasa Inggris?" tanyaku. Semua yang di depanku menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Emangnya kenapa, Hyuna-ya?" tanya Jiyoon eonni. Kuserahkan ponselku kepadanya dan mereka bertiga membacanya.

"_Being_ itu apa, ya?" tanya Gyu oppa, begitu panggilannya.

"Ini kalimat pasif, kan?" tanya Jiyoon eonni.

"Jangan tanya aku, dong," jawab kami bertiga bersamaan.

Jiyoon eonni memutar kedua bola matanya seperti berkata _'Iya, deh.'_

"Daripada kita susah-susah cari artinya, lebih baik kita Tanya langsung sama guru bahasa Inggris," celetuk Gyu oppa.

"Eoh! Benar juga." Sahut Hyunseung oppa dan dilanjutkan dengan anggukan Jiyoon eonni sambil menatapku.

"Tidak perlu. Toh hanya SMS iseng. Tidak usah dipedulikan. Aku akan mengganti nomor dan e-mailku. Mudah kan?" ujarku dan mengambil ponselku. Tepat setelah itu bel masuk berbunyi dan kami berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing.

Jam kosong. Guru Sejarah tidak masuk. Ah, kebetulan sekali. Aku bisa tidur sebentar. Aku sangat mengantuk karena tadi malam aku menonton Bioskop TRAX TV (bwakakakak author ngarang). Kusuruh Naeun untuk membangunkanku jika ada guru yang masuk. Aku memejamkan mataku.

"Hei, kalian ada dengar berita tadi pagi?" Suara Dongwoon di belakangku bertanya. Aku tetap dalam posisiku, kepala di atas kedua lenganku di atas meja. Beberapa siswa di sekitarnya menjawab tidak tahu.

"Seorang pelajar SMA meninggal dunia di depan sebuah bar. Dia pengedar narkoba yang sembunyi dari polisi," jelas Dongwoon tapi dipotong suara Naeun.

"Dongwoo-ssi, ini bukan sekolah detektif tapi sekolah seni! Tepatnya akademi, sih." kata Naeun kesal. Beberapa gumaman terdengar setuju dengan Naeun.

"Hei, dengar dulu. Berita ini beda dengan yang lainnya. Di bahu mayat itu ada tato aneh. Tato yang sama dengan pengedar narkoba yang meninggal akhir pekan lalu." Sela Dongwoon dengan nada seperti suara animasi detektif Conan.

"Kemungkinan itu tato organisasi atau kelompok pengedar narkoba," tebakku, tetap dalam posisi. Aku yakin mereka sedang melihat ke arahku sekarang.

"Suara siapa tuh?" tanya Dongwoon. Oh yeah, dugaanku salah.

"Jangan-jangan makhluk halus," sahut Luna. Geez! Aku menegakkan tubuhku dan berbalik.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti makhluk halus?" tanyaku malas.

"Untuk saat ini, iya," jawab Naeun. Dongwoon mengangguk cepat dengan polosnya.

"Lihat saja matamu yang seperti panda itu. Kayak sadako dengan rambut panjangnya. Tapi yang ini dengan versi rambut keriting," ledek Dongwoon sambil menahan tawa. Dengan sudut mataku kudapati Naeun dan beberapa anak lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku menghela napas kesal dan melanjutkan tidurku yang sempat tertunda.

"Tadi itu suara Hyuna." Kudengar Naeun berkata setelah berhenti cekikikan.

Aku sempat bermimpi.

Di kelasku, Dongwoon sedang mengedarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil ke setiap murid dan menerima uang sebagai bayaran. Anehnya, Dongwoon hanya memakai singlet dan celana seragam sekolah kami. Di bahu kirinya terdapat tato yang tidak jelas. Saat sampai ke tempat dudukku, ia menawarkan bungkusan berwarna cokelat tua itu tapi aku menggeleng. Ia mengangkat sebelah alis matanya dan berkata, "Ayolah Hyuna. Ini hanya penyedap makanan baru yang dibuat oleh ibuku. Aku yakin makananmu akan jauh lebih enak dengan ini. Aku hanya membantu usaha orangtuaku. Kau tak mau mencobanya? Jangan kecewakan bibimu sendiri." Tiba-tiba badanku bergetar kencang.

"Hyuna! Hyuna! Bangun!" Rupanya Naeun membangunkanku. Pasti guru sudah masuk. Aku segera menggosok mataku untuk menghilangkan kantuk. "Hyunseung sunbae mencarimu," lanjutnya. Apa? Menyebalkan! Mengganggu tidur orang saja! Aku menemukan Hyunseung oppa sedang berdiri di dekat pintu sedang melihatku. Aku memaksakan senyum manis dan bangkit lalu berjalan ke arahnya. Kami berdiri di depan pintu, terhindar dari pandangan teman-temanku.

"Mianhae. Sepertinya aku mengganggu tidurmu," katanya menyesal.

"Aa, gwaenchanayo," dustaku. Aku ingin bilang "Aku masih ngantuk tau, gak! Pergi sana!" Tapi aku takut dimarahi oleh Sunggyu Oppa. Karena segala tindakanku akan dilaporkan ke dia yang bisa dibilang paling berkuasa di antara kami berempat.

"Jadi, ada apa mencariku?" tanyaku.

"Ah iya. Kau tahu restoran sushi yang ada di ujung jalan sekolah kita?" Aku mengangguk. "Nanti sore, jam 4, kita berempat bertemu di sana, oke?"

" Wah, sudah agak lama aku tidak makan sushi, oppa! Ne. Aku pasti datang," jawabku semangat.  
Dia tertawa kecil, "Sudah ya. Aku tunggu kedatanganmu, Hyuna. Silahkan lanjutkan tidurmu. Annyeong." Aku memelototinya sesaat sebelum ia melesat pergi. Aku menghela napas sambil tersenyum kecil. Hyunseung oppa melambai-lambai kepadaku dengan sebelah tangannya tanpa menatapku. Aku melangkah menuju kelas dan segera duduk di tempatku.

"Yaaa, Kim Hyuna," panggil Dongwoo. Perasaanku jadi tak enak melihat ekspresinya, "Kau pacaran dengan Hyunseung hyung?" 'Tuh kan.

"Mweo? Pacaran?" responku, "Mana mungkin. Bisa-bisa aku diancam sama fans-fansnya yang brutal itu. Hiii!" aku bergidik dan membetulkan letak poniku. Hyunseung oppa adalah murid yang populer di sekolah. Banyak siswi yang tergila-gila padanya karena parasnya yang tampan, suara yang membuat orang merinding ketika ia bernyanyi, dan sifatnya yang ideal di mata mereka, namun tidak bagiku. "Lagipula dia itu sangat menyebalkan," lanjutku kesal.

"Whoa! Dari nada bicaramu sepertinya kau menyukai Hyunseung hyung, ya kan?" tanyanya jahil. Anak ini!  
Aku meliriknya galak, "Kau mau diikat ibumu lagi di pagar saat kau menggangguku waktu SD, Son Dongwoon?" Aku menekankan nada pada namanya. Sontak seisi kelas hening."Ups! Mianhae, aku keceplosan, Dongwoon-ie." lanjutku sambil terkikik penuh kemenangan. Habislah kau, Dongwoon. Sebagai sepupu aku tak akan mengampunimu!

"Mweo?" pekik Naeun, "Diikat di pagar?" Dan seisi kelas meledak dalam tawa.

"Ya! Ya, kalian! Jangan percaya sama sepupuku yang satu ini. Dia suka merekayasa!" Dongwoon berdiri, membela dirinya sendiri dengan nada panik.

"Merekayasa?" tanyaku sambil meliriknya yang menjulang di depan kursinya, "Bukankah itu kau? Bahkan kau tak pandai berakting untuk merekayasa, Dongwoon-ie. Kekeke."

Butuh beberapa saat bagi kami untuk berhenti tertawa sedangkan Dongwoon mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian! Ssstt!" Perintah Kibum, ketua kelas, memecahkan keramaian. "Seungseong seonsaengnim sedang menuju kemari." Aku baru sadar bahwa dari tadi ia mengintip di jendela yang menghadap koridor area kelas 2. Lalu ia cepat-cepat duduk di tempatnya di pojok kanan depan. Dan benar, kepala sekolah kami itu masuk ke kelas kami, sepertinya mengganti guru sejarah. Bukannya mengajar, beliau malah menceramahi kami yang dicap sebagai kelas paling ribut dan suka mengganggu. Whoa, aku tidak seperti itu!

"Arrasseo?" tanya Seungseong seonsaengnim mengakhiri ceramah selama satu jam itu. Jangan heran, beliau suka menyelipkan kisah-kisah masa sekolahnya saat berceramah. Bahwa dulu beliau jalan kaki sepanjang 5 km ke sekolah, membanding-bandingkan kami yang naik mobil maupun angkutan umum. Dan lain-lain.

"Neeeeee," jawab kami malas.

"ARRASSEO?" tanya beliau lebih keras, membuat beberapa teman sekelasku yang hampir tertidur tersentak.

"NEEEE," jawab kami tak kalah kerasnya.

"Bagus. Kalian boleh pulang." Kami bingung dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Padahal sekarang masih jam 12 siang dan pulang sekolah itu jam 3 sore. "Ee, para guru ada rapat penting. Annyeong higyeseyo," lanjut beliau dan berlalu dengan suara sepatunya yang khas.

"Tumben sekali Seungseong seonsaengnim mengucapkan itu kepada kita duluan?" gumam beberapa murid. Aku juga heran.

Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi aku menyandang tasku dan beranjak ke luar kelas bersama yang lain. Hari ini aku tidak pulang dengan Sohyun. Saat aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, aku merasa gatal sekaligus sakit di telapak kaki kiriku. Aku ingin menggaruknya tapi sepatu yang kupakai menghalangiku. Aku menggerutu dan terus berjalan menuju stasiun kereta, menahan rasa gatal dan sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku menghentak-hentakkan kaki kiriku untuk mengurangi rasanya saat menunggu di stasiun namun orang-orang di sekitarku mulai memerhatikanku. Aku membungkuk, meminta maaf, dan memutar-mutar pergelangan kakiku. Aish, menjengkelkan.

Akhirnya kereta yang kutunggu datang. Aku masuk dan duduk tepat di samping pintu. Aku terus menggoyang-goyangkan kaki kiriku. Sungguh menyakitkan dan gatal. Kucoba alihkan perhatian ke sekelilingku. Kulihat beberapa orang sedang membaca surat kabar, majalah, novel, atau komik, namja yang memejamkan matanya dengan headset di kedua telinganya, kelompok siswi yang berbincang seru dan tertawa, seorang ibu yang sedang berbicara dengan anaknya yang masih bayi. Untuk sementara waktu rasa gatal dan sakit itu mereda. Aku tetap memerhatikan sekelilingku.

"Arrrkkkhhh!" erang seseorang. Aku melihat ke arah datangnya suara. Betapa terkejutnya aku! Seorang namja yang kelihatannya seorang mahasiswa jatuh dari tempat duduknya dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Darah itu terus mengalir tanpa henti sementara ia terbatuk-batuk dan memegang lehernya dengan kedua tangan. Sepertinya ada darah putih juga karena ada cairan putih yang ikut mengalir bersama darah merahnya. Sementara novel yang tadi dipegangnya ikut terjatuh di sampingnya.

"Astaga!" pekik beberapa siswi yang kulihat tadi. Mereka saling berpelukan, tidak tega melihat apa yang ada di depan mereka. Bayi yang sedang di gendongan ibunya menangis kencang karena terkejut sedangkan ibunya memeluknya keras tanpa memerhatikan pria itu. Namja dengan headset di telinganya terkejut dan berdiri. Semua penumpang sibuk histeris dan aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku memerhatikan orang yang tadi duduk di sebelahnya, namja dengan hidung mancung dan tubuh kurus. Ia terlihat tenang, bahkan ia menenangkan ibu yang membawa bayinya. Pandangan kami bertemu dan oh, tatapannya membuatku merinding. Ia terlihat asing, sepertinya bukan orang Korea. Cepat-cepat aku memalingkan mukaku dan memainkan ponselku.

"Denyut nadinya melambat!" seru seseorang. Banyak penumpang memasang wajah tegang, termasuk aku.

Kereta ini akhirnya berhenti dan dengan cepat aku melangkah ke luar. Aku menggenggam tali tasku dengan erat, masih terkejut dengan kejadian tadi. Telapak tanganku sudah lembab dari tadi. Begitu aku berada di luar pintu stasiun dekat rumahku, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku.

"Maaf." Aku menoleh dan menemukan namja yang tatapannya membuatku merinding tadi. Aku menahan napas dan berlari namun ia menahan tanganku.

Aku menepis tangannya kasar. "Mau apa?" tanyaku waspada.

"Ee, jwiseonghabnida," katanya dengan logat yang berbeda, "Apa kau dari Holly Art Academy?" Aku curiga dengan orang ini.

"Anio." dustaku dan segera berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumahku.

HyunA PoV Ends

Author PoV

"Anio." dusta Hyuna dan berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari laki-laki yang mencurigakan baginya itu. Laki-laki itu baru saja ingin memanggilnya tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ponsel di kantung celananya berdering. Ia mengambilnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

"Sial!" gerutunya dan berbalik.

"Aku pulang," teriak Hyuna ketika sampai di rumahnya dan bergegas membersihkan diri.

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, ia teringat kaki kirinya. Ia duduk di kursi depan meja belajarnya, melipat kaki kirinya ke atas lutut kanannya, dan melihat telapaknya. Terdapat bulatan merah muda berdiameter 6 sentimeter di tengahnya. Hyuna mengerutkan keningnya, heran. Ia merabanya dan itu bukan benjolan. _Kalau digigit serangga pasti menimbulkan benjolan atau ada lubang bekas gigitan,_ pikirnya. Lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur setelah lelah berlari tadi. Mau tidak mau Hyuna mengingat kembali namja itu. Mata yang tajam, tulang idung yang menonjol, gigi yang tidak terlalu rapi, rahang runcing, dan tubuh yang kurus tinggi. Hyuna menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk gulingnya.

Baru saja mimpinya dimulai, ponsel Hyuna berdering keras, mengagetkannya. Ia bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya di meja belajar. Jiyoon meneleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Eonni?"

"Ya!" seru Jiyoon, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak lupa dengan ajakan Hyunseung tadi kan?" Hyuna membelalakkan matanya yang barusan masih tertutup.

"Aigo! Mianhae, eonni-ah! Aku lupa. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku akan segera ke sana." kata Hyuna memelas.

"Ne. Yang cepat, ya. Gyu mengancam bahwa kami akan pergi tanpa kau. Katanya dia tunggu 3 menit."

"Mweo? 3 menit?" tanya Hyuna sambil cepat-cepat menyisir rambutnya.

"Ya iya! Kau pikir kami di mana sekarang?" tanya Jiyoon kesal. Hyuna melangkah menuju jendela kamarnya dan melongok ke bawah. Ketiga sahabatnya sedang berdiri menunggunya, di depan rumahnya. Ibunya terlihat sedang berbincang dengan Hyunseung.

"Ne," kata Hyuna mengakhiri panggilan.

Begitu susah bersahabat dengan mereka. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Hyuna. Tapi ia tidak bisa membenci apalagi berpisah dengan mereka. Persahabatan mereka dimulai dari 10 tahun lalu di acara reuni sekolah ibunya di mana mereka diwajibkan membawa serta anggota keluarganya.

Mereka bertemu, berkenalan, bermain bersama, memiliki impian yang sama di dunia seni dan hiburan. Perbedaan umur bukanlah masalah. _Unbreakable friendship_, begitu pikir Hyuna, melupakan bahwa ia menerjemahkan kata-kata itu dari Korea ke Inggris menggunakan Google Translate. Jeon Jiyoon, Jang Hyunseung, dan Kim Sunggyu, sahabat yang seperti kakak bagi Hyuna yang merupakan anak tunggal.

Hyuna mengganti pakaian rumahnya dengan baju berbahan wol merah muda berkerah lebar dengan lengan panjang. Bagian bawahnya dimasukkan ke dalam celana jins biru tua yang memperlihatkan bentuk kaki jenjangnya. Ia memoleskan bedak secara asal di wajahnya lalu mengambil ponsel dan dompet dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempang yang berwarna cokelat susu. Ia keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga, dan memakai sepatu flat berwarna putih. Semua itu dilakukan dengan sangat cepat namun Hyuna tetap terlihat rapi dan _fashionable_.

"Tepat 3 menit," ucap Sunggyu ketika Hyuna sampai di pagar rumahnya. Hyunseung bertepuk tangan pelan namun segera berhenti saat menangkap tatapan tajam Jiyoon.

"Mianhae. Tadi aku tidur," kata Hyuna menyesal.

"Kau belum cukup tidur tadi di kelas?" celetuk Hyunseung.

Ibu Hyuna memelototi anaknya.

"Ups," kata Hyunseung tanpa suara.

"Ehehe," kekeh Hyuna, "Tadi nggak ada guru kok, Eomma."

"Oke, Eommonim. Boleh kami permisi sekarang?" potong Sunggyu sambil tersenyum dan Hyuna tahu bahwa itu senyum yang dipaksakan. Tapi ia bersyukur karena itu.

"Oh, ne. Hati-hati, ya. Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Jaga Hyuna baik-baik," himbau Ibu Hyuna lembut sambil membuka pintu pagar untuk Hyuna.

"Annyeong, Eomma," ucap Hyuna sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Annyeong, Eommonim."

"Ne," jawab Ibu Hyuna dan menutup pintu pagar.

* * *

"Hmm.. sushinya enak sekali!" seru Hyuna dengan mulut hampir penuh.

Jiyoon yang duduk di sebelahnya mengangguk menyetujui. "Lain kali aku akan mentraktir kalian ke sini."

"Jeongmalyo?" tanya Sunggyu, "Bagaimana kalau di hari ulang tahunmu? Itu kan beberapa minggu lagi."

"Ne. Aku janji jika umurku panjang. Haha," balas Jiyoon.

"Kau mau mati?" tanya Hyunseung dengan nada serius. Hyuna, Jiyoon, dan Sunggyu menatap Hyunseung heran dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa detik.

"Aa, Hyunseung. Kau ini apa-apaan? Haha," kata Sunggyu memecah keheningan, "Ayo makan-makan. Hari ini aku yang bayar."

"Tumben sekali kau mau membayar kami," cetus Hyuna senang, "Boleh aku pesan lagi?"

"Aku juga!" seru Jiyoon dan Hyunseung bersamaan dan mereka, selain Sunggyu, tertawa bersama.

Sunggyu menelan seteguk soda, "Hmm.. kebetulan aku baru terima gaji dari hasil kerja sambilan. Tapi jangan banyak-banyak! Awas kalian!"

"Joha!" seru Hyuna dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, tanda memanggil pelayan di restoran itu. Sementara Jiyoon dan Hyuna memesan, Hyunseung asyik menggaruk lengan kiri atasnya dan meringis.

"Wae?" tanya Sunggyu.

"Gatal dan sakit. Ah," jawab Hyunseung, "Aku pesan menu yang sama dengan mereka berdua," lanjutnya kepada pelayan dan pelayan itu pergi.

"Mungkin digigit nyamuk," ujar Sunggyu.

"Digigit nyamuk tidak segatal dan sesakit ini." Hyunseung terus menggaruk.

"Wae, oppa?" tanya Hyuna, "Gatal dan sakit? Kakiku juga begitu."

"Kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Hyunseung. Hyuna menggeleng.

"Mungkin jamuran," ujar Sunggyu.

"Jangan digaruk terus. Nanti bisa luka," Jiyoon memberi nasihat.

Hyuna mengangguk, "Ne. Itu hanya sebentar. Kau beruntung karena bisa menggaruknya. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa karena tadi aku lagi pakai sepatu." Lalu ia menceritakan kejadian sore itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini ada kasus pembunuhan tanpa diketahui tersangkanya. Bahkan bukti dan saksi pun tidak ada," ucap Sunggyu sambil memegang dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Tapi kasus tadi lain halnya. Bahaya kalau ada polisi yang datang ke rumahku untuk dimintai keterangan," kata Hyuna khawatir.

"Jangan takut. Toh bukan kau yang membunuhnya. Dan lebih bagus lagi kalau dia nggak mati," ujar Hyunseung menenangkan.

"Tapi darah yang keluar sebanyak itu bisa mengambil nyawa orang, Oppa. Apalagi tadi denyut nadinya melambat."

"Hei," kata Sunggyu sambil menunjuk televisi di restoran, "lihat."

_"Setelah diotopsi, para medis menemukan zat racun yang tidak diketahui jenisnya di dalam darah korban. Diduga korban melakukan bunuh diri. Dan ternyata, korban adalah ketua geng motor yang keberadaannya tengah dicari dan ia melakukan balap liar di tengah malam bersama anggota geng lain yang telah ditahan oleh polisi sejak seminggu yang lalu." _jelas sang reporter.

"Dengar? Bunuh diri. Jangan khawatir," ujar Hyunseung lagi. Hyuna hanya diam dan menyantap sushi tambahan yang baru dibawa sang pelayan.

"Mulai sekarang kita berempat harus lebih sering bersama. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga," cetus Sunggyu, "Apalagi Hyuna yang sering pulang sendiri."

"Tidak juga," kata Hyuna,"Aku sering pulang dengan Sohyun, kok."

"Ya sepertinya kalian tidak bisa pulang bersama lagi mulai minggu depan."

"Waeyo? Rumah kami dekat. Kalian tahu itu."

"Sohyun tidak memberitahumu bahwa ia akan pindah rumah?" tanya Sunggyu, "Kemarin kulihat dia bersama kedua orangtuanya sedang memasuki rumah yang baru dibangun 3 blok dari rumahku. Kebetulan teman sekelasku, Jinki, sepupu jauh Sohyun, ada di sana. Jadi kutanya tadi pagi di kelas."

"Sohyun mungkin lupa beritahu aku. Tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku sudah 17 tahun."

"Andwae," kata Hyunseung menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan, "Suaramu cempreng." Hyuna mendelik.

"Aa hubungannya?" sela Sunggyu sebelum meneguk sodanya.

"Berani-beraninya Oppa menghina pemberian orangtuaku!" seru Hyuna dengan suara yang dipelankan.

"Aku nggak menghina. Tapi itu memang kenyataan. Week," ledek Hyunseung dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ya!" seru Jiyoon, "Jangan bertengkar seperti anak ke-"

"Kami tidak bertengkar," potong Hyuna dan Hyunseung bersamaan lalu melanjutkan perdebatan meraka. Jiyoon hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua sering sekali berdebat tentang hal-hal kecil. Pernah mereka berdebat tentang gaun baru Hyuna saat berumur 10 tahun. Hyuna ngotot bahwa gaun itu adalah trend waktu itu. Sedangkan Hyunseung ngotot bahwa itu trend tahun sebelumnya. Mereka terus berdebat hingga saling jambak-menjambak rambut satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya mereka dilerai oleh Sunggyu dan Ayah Hyuna yang kebetulan masuk ke kamar anaknya. Hyuna memang keras kepala dan tidak bisa diam saat itu. Namun seiring bumi berevolusi mengelilingi matahari, Hyuna mulai mengubah perilakunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku berubah pikiran, nih," ujar Sunggyu di sela-sela perdebatan Hyuna dan Hyunseung semakin seru dan mulai mengundang perhatian pelanggan lain. Jiyoon yang melihat ekspresi masam Sunggyu menendang kaki Hyuna pelan namun Hyuna malah meletakkan kaki yang ditendang Jiyoon ke atas kaki sebelahnya.

Sunggyu menggeram lumayan keras, "Kalian!" Hal itu berhasil membuat Hyuna dan Hyunseung berhenti dan menatapnya sesaat. Ekspresi yang dilihat Sunggyu bukan takut melainkan acuh tak acuh dari mereka. Begitu Hyuna ingin membuka mulutnya, Sunggyu, dengan kedua lengan dilipat di dadanya, mengancam mereka, termasuk Jiyoon, bahwa ia tak jadi membayar makanan mereka kecuali miliknya sendiri. Ancaman Sunggyu berhasil dan mereka pun makan dalam diam, tidak berani melawan.

Hyuna tidak setuju ia harus mengeluarkan uang untuk dua porsi sushi. Harga satu porsi saja harus membuatnya berpikir berkali-kali. Apalagi ia sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli mantel musim dingin yang baru. Mantel lamanya hilang musim dingin lalu di toilet sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Ia meletakkan mantelnya di wastafel namun hilang setelah ia keluar dari salah satu bilik di toilet itu. Ia merasa dirinya sangat ceroboh dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. ia sangat sedih. Mantel bulu berwarna hitam biru itu sudah melindungi tubuhnya selama beberapa musim dingin. Saat ia mengatakan hal itu kepada orangtuanya dan meminta yang baru, mereka hanya mengomeli Hyuna karena ceroboh. Harga sebuah mantel tidaklah murah.

Merasa tak enak terhadap orangtuanya, Hyuna memutuskan untuk membeli sendiri apa yang ia butuhkan. Tentunya ia melakukan penghematan besar-besaran terhadap uang jajan yang diterimanya setiap sebulan sekali. Ia tidak lagi membeli pakaian baru dan aksesori untuk kepentingan fesyennya, tidak juga membeli cemilan yang selalu disantapnya setiap sore. Uang yang kadang-kadang diberikan oleh neneknya jika ia datang berkunjung juga disimpannya dengan baik. Kini ia menyerahkan hal cemilan kepada ibunya dan memakai pakaian seadanya namun tetap memperhatikan _style_nya.

Di penghujung sore itu, mereka kembali ke kediaman masing-masing setelah Sunggyu membayar semua pesanan mereka.

"Gila! Aku nggak pernah mengeluarakn uang sebanyak itu hanya untuk makan!" Sunggyu menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan di kereta bawah tanah. Ia menegaskan bahwa Jiyoon harus mentraktir mereka di hari ulang tahunnya untuk membayar kerugian yang telah dikeluarkannya. Hyuna harus memberinya kado bermerek di hari Natal dan Hyunseung harus membayarnya ke tempat karaoke.

"Tenang saja," janji Jiyoon sambil tersenyum.

"Enak saja!" seru Hyuna dan Hyunseung saat mendengar perintah Sunggyu yang semena-mena menurut mereka.

"Aku lagi mengumpulkan uang untuk beli mantel musim dingin yang baru!"

"Aku tidak bekerja sambilan sepertimu! Aku juga lagi mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli gitar."

Sunggyu hanya melongo, matanya entah ditutup atau tidak karena terlalu sipit. Tidak disangkanya kedua orang itu sedang menabung.

"Oke. Aku mengerti. Biarkan aku memikirkan balasan yang lebih murah dan mudah," ujar Sunggyu sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sedangkan Hyuna dan Hyunseung mendengus kesal sampai hawa di sekitar Sunggyu terasa panas.

Keesokan harinya..

"Aku ada lihat beritanya kemarin. Mengerikan sekali. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Naeun ke Hyuna setelah Hyuna menceritakan kejadian di kereta api kemarin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku takut bila bertemu namja itu lagi," jawab Hyuna lemas, "Apalagi dia tahu nama sekolah kita."

"Mana tahu dia cuma mau bertanya hal penting."

"Aku tidak bisa memercayai orang yang baru kutemui. Semua orang pasti juga begitu." Hyuna menghembuskan nafasnya ke poninya.

"Ayo kita berbicara di luar saja, Hyuna. Di sini panas. AC boleh dihidupkan setelah guru kita masuk. Jangan berkeringat sebelum kita mulai menari," saran Naeun dan disetujui Hyuna. Mereka bangun dari lantai dan melangkah keluar. Jam pertama hari ini bagi murid-murid kelas 2 adalah kelas jurusan yang mereka pilih.

Kanata Hongo, remaja laki-laki berumur 18 tahun, pindah dari Jepang ke Korea karena ayahnya yang seorang pengusaha besar menanam saham di Korea. Berakting adalah tugasnya. Jadi ia melanjutkan pendidikan di Holly Art Academy yang bisa menambah kemampuannya. Kemarin, ia mengenal seragam yang dipakai Hyuna. Namun ketika ia ingin bertanya tentang seluk beluk sekolah barunya, Hyuna malah berlari meninggalkannya. Padahal ia bisa saja bertanya saat masuk sekolah hari ini.  
Kanata keluar dari mobil sedan hitamnnya dan masuk melalui gerbang Holly Art Academy dengan tas di sebelah bahunya. Beberapa murid merasa familiar dan berbisik-bisik ketika melihatnya.

Di sebelah kirinya terdapat kantin yang luas dan ruang kontrol kamera CCTV serta ruang olahraga di atas kedua tempat itu. Gedung tersebut lebih tinggi satu lantai dari gedung utama. Sebelah kanan hanya ada tempat parkir dan gudang. Ia menaiki tangga utama dan masuk ke pintu utama. Lalu menaiki tangga yang terletak di tengah ruangan utama menuju lantai 2.  
Untuk menuju kelasnya di lantai 3, Kanata harus melewati kelas-kelas seni. Ia pun berbelok ke kiri dan memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Hyuna yang sedang bersama Naeun di luar kelas tari. Kanata tersenyum, namun ia dibalas oleh tatapan terkejut dan panik dari Hyuna. Hyuna menarik Naeun -yang terkejut dengan reaksi Hyuna yang tiba-tiba- dan masuk ke dalam ruang tari. Senyum Kanata memudar, lalu ia terus berjalan lurus, berbelok ke kiri dan menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya tepat di samping tangga sekaligus samping kanannya, 3F. Kanata berbelok ke kanan dan masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Keadaan yang awalnya sedikit ramai menjadi diam saat ia masuk. Ia membungkuk dan memberikan salam. Sunggyu memanggil dan menyuruhnya duduk di belakangnya. Kanata mengucapkan terima kasih dan menduduki tempatnya seraya meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Aku ketua kelas ini," ujar Sunggyu –berniat memberikan kesan yang baik, "Beritahu aku bila ada yang kau perlukan."

"Ah, hai. Arigato gozaimasu, eh maksudku-"

Sunggyu tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu dari wali kelas kita kalau kau dari Jepang." Kanata mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan canggung.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naeun kesal,"Seperti melihat santu saja! Lihat! Tanganku jadi luka karena kuku panjangmu," lanjutnya sambil meniup 3 buah goresan berwarna merah muda yang cukup panjang di lengan bawah kirinya.

Hyuna yang mesih memasang ekspresi panik meminta maaf. "Kau lihat namja yang pakai tas hitam tadi kan? Dia—"

Naeun yang masih kesal memotong tanpa menatap mata Hyuna, "Banyak yang pakai tas hitam."

"Laki-laki yang kau pikir adalah anak baru, Naeun. Ingat?" tanya Hyuna tak sabar.

"Oh. Iya," jawab Naeun. "Wae?"

"Dia namja yang kuceritakan tadi."

"Hah? Yang meninggal itu? Berarti kau memang lihat hantu." Naeun panik. "Oh Tuhan. Ini parah."

Hyuna menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Naeun! Kenapa kau bisa melupakan kejadian 45 detik yang lalu begitu saja? Ayolah!Yang kau bilang mirip aktor Jepang, Kanata Hongo," jelas Hyuna yang mulai frustasi menghadapi teman dekatnya yang pelupa itu.

Naeun membulatkan mulutnya. "Ooh. Jadi dia yang tahu nama sekolah kita? Kau dalam bahaya Hyuna." naeun menepuk pundak kanan Hyuna pelan.

Hyuna menepis tangan Naeun pelan. "Hei! Seharusnya kau menenangkanku, bukan bilang aku dalam bahaya! Aish."

"Kim Hyuna," tegas Naeun, "jangan selalu berpikiran negatif terhadap seseorang yang kau lihat melalui tatapan matanya. Bisa saja dia mau minta tolong."

Hyuna mendesah pasrah. "Harusnya kau bilang itu setelah kuceritakan tentang namja tadi, dasar telmi!" Naeun hanya ber-hehe ria.

Ponsel Hyuna bergetar di kantung celananya. Ia mengambilnya dan membuka isi pesan yang masuk.

**_From: Unknown  
Being chased all the time or just kill them directly._**

Hyuna terkejut sekaligus marah. Padahal ia sudah mengganti nomor ponsel kemarin setelah pulang dari restoran sushi, namun pengirim yang tak diketahui olehnya itu masih bisa mengerjainya. Ia pun belum memberitahu nomor barunya kepada siapapun, termasuk orangtuanya.

"Wae?" tanya Naeun. Hyuna hanya menggeleng.

"Hyuna Eonni," panggil Sohyun saat Hyuna dan Naeun sedang menikmati sarapan mereka di kantin. Hyuna maupun Naeun menoleh ke arahnya yang sedang membawa kotak bekal berisi sarapan miliknya. Sohyun menyapa Naeun.

"Eoh, Sohyun-ie. Duduklah," ujar Hyuna dan Sohyun duduk di depannya.

"Begini. Aku mau minta maaf. Mulai hari ini kita tidak bisa pulang bersama lagi karena aku sudah pindah rumah," kata Sohyun menyesal.

"Gwaenchanayo. Kapan-kapan ajak aku ke rumah barumu, ya," canda Hyuna.

"Ne, Eonni. Gomawoyo."

"Aigo. Kenapa berterima kasih? Sudahlah. Tidak masalah. Ayo makan."

"Hyuna!" panggil Dongwoon yang baru memasuki kantin. Hyuna menoleh ke kanan atasnya. "Nanti jangan lupa, ya. Pasti samchon dan imo telah memberitahumu." Hyuna hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan karena mulutnya penuh. Dongwoon pun berlalu.

"Mau ngapain kalian?" tanya Naeun.

"Mollayo. Kemarin ayahku bilang bahwa hari ini kami diundang ke rumahnya," jawab Hyuna setelah menelan makanannya. Naeun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Sepulang sekolah, Hyuna berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah bersama Dongwoon. Dongwoon memberitahu Hyuna bahwa mereka akan dijemput ibu Dongwoon untuk ke rumahnya.

"Eoh. Dia sudah di sini rupanya," kata Dongwoon sambil melihat seorang namja dengan pakaian serba hitam yang ada di depan pagar sekolah mereka.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Hyuna.

Dongwoon tersenyum. "Nanti kau juga bakal tahu."

"Myungsoo!" panggil Dongwoo dan namja yang berpakaian serba hitam itu berbalik dan tersenyum. Beberapa siswi yang lewar terperangah melihat senyumnya yang membuatnya lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Hyuna merasa familiar dengan Myungsoo yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Annyeong haseyo," sapa Myungsoo sambil membungkuk setelah melakukan _high five_ dengan Dongwoon dan mereka saling menepuk pundak satu sama lain, "Lama tak berjumpa, Hyuna-ssi."

Hyuna membalas sapanya dan berpikir. "Kau-? Maaf aku lupa."

"Aku Myungsoo. Sahabat Dongwoon dari taman kanak-kanak hingga SMP. Dulu kita juga sering bermain bersama. Aku juga masih ingat dengan Gyu hyung, Hyunseung hyung, dan Jiyoon noona," Jelas Myungsoo panjang lebar.

"Oooh iya iya. Myungsoo-ssi. Kau masih saja cerewet seperti dulu," ujar Hyuna dan mereka bertiga tertawa. Beberapa siswi berhenti hanya untuk melihat Myungsoo yang tampan. Bahkan Naeun bertanya dari jauh, _'Pacarmu?' _kepada Hyuna dan dibalas dengan gelengan dan tawa oleh Hyuna.

"Ah, ibuku sudah datang. Ayo! Aku risih dengan yeoja-yeoja itu. aku jadi tidak merasa tampan. Aish," kata Dongwoon percaya diri dan mereka bertiga memasuki mobil merah yang berhenti di depan mereka.

Myungsoo mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di tangannya dan menyentuh layarnya.

**_From: Unknown  
Being chased all the time or just kill them directly._**

"Shit!" desis Myungsoo.

TBC

Bagaimana ceritanya? TT_TT

part ini emang agak ribet.. semoga chapt depan nggak lagi deh~

Review diharapkan. hehe ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Annyeong!Saya kembali dengan chapter 2 \^^/_

_Maaf ya kalau updatenya telat _

_Ayo langsung saja dibaca~ Jangan lupa review yah!_

**The Chaser**

Jiyoon PoV

Aku dan beberapa teman sekelasku terhanyut dalam film horor yang kami saksikan di apartemenku. Sekali-sekali kami tersentak kaget, mengernyit, dan otot-otot kami menegang -gengsi untuk teriak-teriak-, apalagi Hyomin yang sedari tadi meremas dan memeluk bantal sofa erat-erat.

_Klek_

"Gyaaaaaah!" pekik semua temanku ketika kami mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka. Aku yang terkejut akan pekikan mereka jadi ikut memekik juga. Fiuh! Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Gayoon di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ia kelihatan terkejut dengan pekikan kami tadi.

"Aish Gayoon-ah! Kau mengagetkan kami saja!" keluh Hyomin. Penakut sekali anak ini.

"Aku bukan hantu," celetuk Gayoon datar lalu duduk di sebelah kiriku.

"Kapan kau ke sana?" tanyaku. Saking seriusnya aku menonton, Gayoon yang duduk di sebelahku beranjak pun tak kusadari.

"Baru saja," jawabnya cuek tanpa menatapku melainkan televisi. Kami menonton dalam diam. Terlihat si hantu sedang menjahili seorang namja sekitar 18 tahun dengan menggelitiknya dengan bulu kemoceng. Namja itu merinding dan melebarkan matanya ketika melihat bulu kemoceng yang melayang di udara.

"Jiyoon-ssi, kenapa kau menggaruk punggungmu terus? Jamuran?" tanya Hyomin. Aku tahu ia sengaja bertanya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari adegan si hantu jelek sedang menusuk namja itu berkali-kali dengan tombak di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Aku bingung. Dia takut. Tapi kenapa masih mau ikut menonton? Teman-temanku yang lain tidak peduli akan ucapannya. Mata mereka memandang lurus ke televisi tanpa berkedip, namun mengerutkan kening mereka –jijik- dengan darah yang muncrat ke dinding.

Ngomong-ngomong, punggungku memang gatal. Gatal sekali. Juga sakit seperti puluhan jarum _infuse_ yang baru saja dicabut dari situ. Aku berhenti menggaruk dan mengangguk ke arah Hyomin sebagai jawaban pertanyaannya. Gayoon mengelus-elus punggungku dengan telapak tangannya yang kecil tanpa mengalihkan pendangannya dari layar kaca. Dia orangnya dingin dan cuek. Namun, sebagai teman baiknya, selain Gyu-Hyunseung-Hyuna, aku tahu dia punya sisi yang lembut, tegas, dan berani.

Ponselku bergetar di samping kakiku lalu kuambil dan kugeser layarnya. Ada pesan masuk.

**_From: Gyu_**

**_Hei, Jiyoon-ah. Ayo kita k rmh HS nanti malam. dia mengadakan pesta BBQ bersama ibunya. Aku disuruh untuk mengundangmu dan Hyuna._**

**_-Tolong bilang k HS aku minta maaf. Aku tdk bs, mau buat peer,_** balasku.

**_Buat di rumah HS bs kan? C'mon!_**

**_-Shireo._**

**_Kalau begitu selesaikan itu skrg d apartemenmu._**

**_-Aku dan teman2ku lg nonton._**

**_Dasar pemalas! Eoh! Tadi buku jurnalmu jatuh di koridor. Ada buku harianmu juga. Rencananya sih mau kukembalikan nanti malam sblm kubaca isinya. *smirk*_**

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Celaka! Asetku yang berharga! Kupikir aku meninggalkan buku harianku di loker. Kenapa harus Gyu yang mengambilnya? Aish, dasar tukang ancam! Cepat-cepat kuketik balasan untuknya.

**_-Baiklah, aku dtg! Jgn berani2nya kau baca isinya. Aku punya skill mengancam yg lbh hebat darimu!_**

**_Hahaha. Bagus, bagus. Kami tunggu :D_**

Aku mendecak kesal membaca balasannya. Sepertinya hobinya itu tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain.

Teman-temanku menghela napas lega. Filmnya sudah selesai. Hyomin meletakkan bantal sofaku yang sudah agak kusut dengan perlahan di atas sofa. Kami semua duduk di lantai. Film aneh. Adegan terakhirnya: si hantu jelek berubah jadi wanita cantik dan pergi ke bulan. Namja tadi tamat riwayatnya. Jadi, film horor ini bercerita tentang dewi Bulan yang dikutuk malaikat Mars menjadi jelek. Jika ingin kembali jadi cantik, ia harus membunuh orang-orang yang pernah menyakitinya ketika ia hidup sebagai manusia sebelum ia bereinkarnasi menjadi dewi Bulan. Aku tertawa sendiri ketika menangkap maksud arti ceritanya. Kreatif juga yang buat cerita seperti ini. Horor bercampur fantasi seperti di buku dongeng anak-anak.

Ponselku bergetar lagi. Kutekan gambar amplop putih di layarnya dan aku diperlihatkan pesan yang seperti Hyuna tunjukkan kemarin.

**_From: Unknown  
Being chased all the time or just kill them directly._**

Lagi-lagi! Segera kuhapus semua pesan dari orang tak diketahui itu. Menyebalkan sekali. Dari kemarin ia mengirim pesan yang sama beberapa kali setelah mengirimi pesan pertama yang isinya: "After You kill all The Chasers,You will be The Chaser". Aku penasaran siapa yang –dengan tidak tahu diri- telah mengirimkan kalimat-kalimat seperti itu. Ingin sekali kukejar-kejar orangnya –seperti arti kalimat tersebut setelah kucari di kamus- dan kusuruh Gyu mengancamnya untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatannya yang membuatku tidak konsentrasi belajar sejak tadi malam.

Tapi ada yang lebih membuatku penasaran daripada mencari tahu siapa pengirimnya. Aku teringat bahwa aku, Hyuna, dan Hyunseung merasa gatal dan sakit di tempat yang berbeda. Apa ini hanya kebetulan? Apakah Hyuna juga mendapat pesan seperti yang pertama kali kudapat? Apakah Hyunseung mendapat pesan-pesan seperti ini juga? _Hey, Jiyoon! Kau berpikir terlalu jauh, _rutukku dalam hati. Walaupun begitu, aku belum bisa mengatakan hal ini kepada Hyunseung dan Hyuna. Aku merasa ini hanya keisengan seseorang yang mengganggu ativitas kami sebagai pelajar.

"Jiyoon-ah," panggilan Jihyun membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Jihyun, Gayoon, dan Hyomin telah berdiri dan menyandang tas mereka, bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Aku ikut berdiri dan merapikan sedikit bajuku yang terlipat. Jonghyun sedang mengeluarkan piringan DVD, sedangkan Minseok menekan semua tombol power yang ada untuk mematikannya. Sungguh teman-teman yang bertanggung jawab, bukan? "Terima kasih telah mengijinkan kami menonton dengan home teathre milikmu," lanjut Jihyun dan tersenyum manis.

Hyomin meneguk secangkir teh di atas meja dan berkata, "Terima kasih juga tehnya. Teh buatanmu sangat enak."

Aku tersenyum. "Sama-sama. Kalian langsung pulang?" tanyaku basa-basi dan menatap mereka berlima satu per satu. Mereka mengangguk.

"Sekali-sekali karaoke di sini boleh tidak?" tanya Jonghyun sumingrah sekaligus memohon. Minseok menyenggol lengannya dan menatapnya seperti berkata –kau-pikir-ini-rumahmu?-.

Aku tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja. Asalkan kalian membereskan segala kekacauan yang mungkin terjadi nanti." Mereka berlima ikut tertawa dan berjalan ke pintu keluar apartemenku. Aku mengikuti.

"Annyeong, Jiyoon-ah," pamit mereka semua.

"Annyeong," balasku, "Hati-hati, ya. Antar anak perempuan pulang duluan, Jonghyun-ah, Minseok-ah."

"Ne," balas mereka berdua meyakinkan. Aku memandang punggung mereka sampai mereka berbelok, lalu kututup pintu mahoni berukir rumit ini.

Jiyoon PoV Ends

Author PoV

Hyuna, Dongwoon, dan Myungsoo berbincang seru dan sekali-sekali tertawa lepas di dapur milik kediaman keluarga Son. Di hadapan mereka terletak tiga buah cangkir dan sebuah teko berisi teh hijau yang masih hangat.

"Myungsoo-ssi," kata Hyuna.

Myungsoo memotong, "Ah, jangan pakai embel-embel –ssi. Panggil saja Myungsoo atau L."

"Ah, ne. Berarti kau panggil aku Hyuna saja," saran Hyuna.

"Memang dari tadi, kok. Kau tidak sadar, ya?" Mereka tertawa lagi. Hyuna tidak sadar bahwa Myungsoo memanggilnya Hyuna sejak sampai di rumah Dongwoon.

"_By the way,_" kata Dongwoon, "Setahuku nama panggilanmu bukan L."

"Eoh? Kau tidak tahu, ya, kalau aku ini penggemar manga Death Note? Aku, kan, ingin jadi detektif hebat seperti L itu. Kau ini bagaimana? Kau sahabatku atau bukan?" tanya Myungsoo bertubi-tubi ke Dongwoon. Kedua orang di depannya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka sambil memijit kening mereka dengan sebelah tangan, heran. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Myungsoo masih cerewet seperti dulu. Padahal...

Flashback: starts

Dongwoon yang berumur 9 tahun berlari-lari sambil mengiring bola di taman utama kompleks perumahannya. Karena terus melihat bola tanpa memerhatikan sekelilingnya, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak Myungsoo yang sedang memegang sebungkus hamburger ukuran jumbo. Hamburger yang baru dilahap segigit itu jatuh ke tanah. Myungsoo menatap Dongwoon marah.

"Aa, maafkan aku. Jeongmal mianhae," sesal Dongwoon "Eh? Kau anak baru itu kan?"

Myungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia melayangkan tatapan dendam ke bola di samping kakinya dan nanar ke hamburgernya.

"Hei!" seru Dongwoon "Maaf."

Myungsoo melangkah dan memastikan bahwa bahu kirinya menabrak bahu kiri Dongwoon dengan keras. "Minggir," katanya dingin dan melewati Dongwoon yang menghela napas pelan.

Dongwoon mengambil bolanya dan berbalik menyusul Myungsoo serta mensejajarkan langkah mereka. "Ya! Kau Kim Myungsoo kan? Kau tinggal di sekitar sini juga?" Yang ditanya diam dan terus menyusuri jalan setapak di tepi taman. "YA! Maafkan aku, ya? Aku akan mengganti burgermu," lanjut Dongwoon.

"Tidak perlu."

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan Dongwoon tidak digubris. Ia terus mengikuti Myungsoo sambil mendengus kesal. "Kau mau main bola?" tanyanya berusaha mencairkan perasaan tengang di hatinya. Myungsoo tetap mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan dan menuju ke sebuah mobil berwarna hijau muda.

"Dongwoon-ie!" panggil Hyuna yang berlari dari arah utara taman. "Hah.. aku lelah mencarimu kemana-mana." Hyuna bernapas tersengal-sengal ketika sampai di hadapan Myungsoo dan Dongwoon. "Eoh? Siapa dia?" tanyanya.

"Ini, Myungsoo. Anak baru di kelasku," jawab Dongwoon.

"Oh. Annyeong haseyo. Kim Hyuna ibnida," sapa Hyuna ramah sambil membungkuk. Myungsoo mendesis tak peduli. Ia membuka pintu mobil hijau muda miliknya itu dan masuk sambil menutup pintunya dengan sangat keras sampai Hyuna dan Dongwoon tersentak kaget.

"Kenapa, sih anak itu? Sombong sekali!" kata Hyuna sebal.

Dongwoon berbalik. "Ayo, kita pulang.

"Ayo! Aku mau makan _cheesecake_!" jawab Hyuna tidak sabar sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Dasar tukang makan!"

"Biarin! Wek!"

Keesokan harinya, Dongwoon sedang berkutat dengan PSP di tangannya. Sekali-sekali ia berdecak kesal.

Myungsoo berjalan memasuki kelas mereka dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Saat myungsoo melewati Dongwoon, tanpa sengaja ia melihat permainan yang sedang dimainkan Dongwoon dan membelalakkan matanya. Ia menaruh tasnya asal di atas mejanya yang berada tepat di belakang Dongwoon lalu mendekati orang yang kemarin tidak dipedulikannya.

"Kau main itu juga? Sudah sampai level berapa?" tanyanya.

"Level 25," jawab Dongwoon tanpa menolehkan kepalanya apalagi tahu siapa yang bertanya.

Myungsoo heran. "Payah! Di bagian yang itu saja tidak bisa?"

Dongwoon menoleh dan terkejut melihat Myungsoo. "Myungsoo-ssi?" Ia tak menyangka bahwa Myungsoo, anak yang sangat pendiam dan dingin terhadap semua orang, berbicara padanya. Tapi, baguslah kalau Myungsoo mulai membuka hatinya. "Memang kau sudah level berapa?" tanyanya.

"46. Sini, kumainkan!" pinta Myungsoo sambil mengadahkan sebelah tangannya agar Dongwoon mengijinkan ia mengambil alih.

Dongwoon mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, namun segera ia menyerahkan PSPnya ke Myungsoo. Myungsoo mengambilnya dan berjongkok di samping kursi Dongwoon. Ia memencet tombol-tombol di PSP dengan cepat dan lincah. Matanya fokus dan ekspresinya tetap datar. Dongwoon harus memiringkan dan membungkukkan badannya untuk melihat layar PSPnya.

"Wah! Hebat sekali!" seru Dongwoon kagum. "Bagaimana cara kau mengeluarkan jurus itu?"

"Tekan ini, lalu ini secara bersamaan." Myungsoo menberi intruksi. "Lalu tekan ini untuk memberi kekuatan penuh."

"Oh," tangkap Dongwoon dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Omong-omong," kata Myungsoo tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar PSP, "Kenapa kau bisa tidak tahu bahwa kau sudah mendapatkan jurus ini? Setiap naik 4 atau 6 level, kau akan mendapatkan jurus baru. Dan kau pasti tahu cara mengganti jurus lama dengan yang baru. Begitu juga sebaliknya," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Ne, aku tahu. Tapi bukan hanya aku yang main game ini. Kadang-kadang Hyuna memainkannya."

"Hyuna yang kemarin itu?" Dongwoon mengangguk. "Pantas saja kau kulihat kurang menguasai game ini. Jangan biarkan orang lain bermain dengan karaktermu ini."

"Kau sendiri—"

Myungsoo memotong, "Aku tahu pasti Hyuna memainkannya tanpa minta izin dulu?"

"Memang iya, sih."

"Nah! Kau sudah naik level, nih!"

"Wah! Padahal baru tadi malam naik level 25! Kau hebat, Myungsoo-ssi! Aku butuh 2 hari untuk naik satu level saja."

Myungsoo tertawa dan menyerahkan kembali PSP Dongwoon. "Nih. Ingat perkataanku tadi. Biarkan dirimu sendiri yang main agar kau mengerti jalan cerita dan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Masa depan game ini ada di tanganmu karena kau yang memulai gamenya. Seperti halnya hidupmu."

"Wah! Iya, iya. Aku mengerti. Gomawo, Myungsoo-ssi," jawab Dongwoon senang.

"Panggil saja Myungsoo. Kau Dongwoon 'kan?" ujar Myungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Ne! Aku mau lanjut main. Kau bantu aku ya?"

Myungsoo baru mau menjawab, namun bel masuk malah berbunyi. "Nanti saja kalau sudah jam istirahat," usulnya.

Dongwoon menggumam sambil tersenyum walau pun ia kecewa karena tidak bisa melanjutkan gamenya. "Hm."

Dongwoon bermain PSPnya dengan sangat serius. Myungsoo membantu sesekali di sampingnya sambil menyantap bekalnya.

"Yaaah! Yaah!" seru Dongwoon kecewa.

"Wae?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Habis baterai. Aku lupa cas PSPnya semalam. Yaah...," keluh Dongwoon.

"Salah sendiri," ujar Myungsoo lalu menyuap sesendok bibimbap ke mulutnya.

"Aish.. Oh, ya. Soal burgermu kemarin," kata Dongwoon, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku akan menggantinya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kapan-kapan saja."

"Oke," kata Dongwoon dan mengeluarkan bekalnya dari dalam tas merah-hitamnya.

*Flashback ends*

Sejak saat itulah Dongwoon dan Myungsoo memulai pertemanan yang baik hingga sekarang, hanya karena sebuah game di PSP. Tidak heran tadi siang Hyuna sempat lupa siapa Myungsoo. Pasalnya waktu itu Dongwoon dan Hyuna tidak satu sekolah seperti sekarang dan Hyuna hanya pernah bertemu Myungsoo di hari libur. Dongwoon dan Myungsoo sudah seperti saudara yang tak terpisahkan. Maklum, Dongwoon adalah anak tunggal.

Upacara kelulusan SMP adalah hal yang berat bagi Dongwoon. Myungsoo melanjutkan sekolahnya di SMA swasta sedangkan Dongwoon ke akademi seni karena ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang entertainer. Sebaliknya, Myungsoo tertarik dengan dunia kepolisian dan grafis, jurusan yang tak terdepat di Holy Art Academy.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Dongwoon, "ayo kita makan burger jumbo." Ia melirik Myungsoo penuh arti.

Myungsoo merasa tahu apa maksud dari tatapan sobatnya itu. Ia tersenyum mengejek. "Aku pesan 2," senyumnya– atau lebih tepat disebut sebagai seringai– semakin lebar, membuatnya terlihat mengintimidasi sehingga Dongwoon dan Hyuna sempat merinding.

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu? Omo. Seperti Light Yagami yang mendapat ingatannya kembali saat di helikopter!" sahut Dongwoon sambil menggosok-gosok lehernya dengan tanangan kirinya—untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang menegaang. Hyuna pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Myungsoo tertawa keras—keras sekali—sambil memegang perut dengan kedua tangannya. "Aduh. Hahaha..."

"Waeyo?" seru Dongwoon keras, mensejajarkan volume suaranya dengan suara tawa Myungsoo.

Hyuna hanya bisa terheran-heran dan menyesap teh hijaunya yang sudah hampir habis. Lalu ia menggaruk telapak kaki kirinya.

Myungsoo mengatur napasnya dan berdehem sekaligus menahan tawa. "Ternyata kau masih takut dengan ekspresiku itu. Hah... Aigoo."

"Te.. Tentu saja! Aku masih trauma tahu!" kata Dongwoon terbata-bata. Kejadian waktu itu kembali menghantuinya.

Hyuna terus menggaruk telapak kaki kirinya sambil mendesis.

Dongwoon bertanya kepada Hyuna sekaligus mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kau kenapa?"

"Gatal."

"Ya, iyalah gatal! Kau kan belum mandi sejak kita pulang tadi. Mandi sana!" ledek Dongwoon dan terkesan mengusir.

Hyuna—merasa tersinggung dan malu karena ada Myungsoo— menginjak kaki Dongwoon dengan keras dan beranjak dari kursinya ke halaman belakang rumah Dongwoon. Dongwoon mengelus-elus kakinya sambil mengumpat. Myungsoo menatap simpati Hyuna yang menjauh dan berbelok.

"Kau ini kenapa kasar sekali pada sepupumu sendiri?" tanya Myungsoo datar.

"Mollayo. Tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku." jawab Dongswoon menyesal. "Aduh, kaki mulusku!"

"Oh, ya. Kenapa kau mengajak kami ke sini?" Myungsoo bertanya. Dongwoon melihat jam dinding di sebelah kulkas yang menunjukkan pukul empat lewat tiga puluh menit.

"Akan kuberitahu jika orangtua Hyuna sudah datang."

"Sepupu tak tahu sopan santun! Aku malu setengah mati. Sial!" Hyuna memaki-maki Dongwoon dengan suara yang ditahan-tahan. Ia melangkah sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai hingga menghasilkan suara yang menyebabkan anjing peliharaan Dongwoon yang sedang tertidur pulas di teras depan terbangun.

Hyuna menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ayunan jaring yang tergantung di antara 2 pohon apel di halaman belakang rumah sepupunya. Ia meniup poninya kesal. Kembali ia merasa gatal dan menusuk di telapak kaki kiriya. Ia menciptakan gesekan antara telapak kakinya yang gatal dengan permukaan jaring yang teranyam itu untuk mengurangi rasa gatalnya. Setelah beberapa detik, rasa gatal itu tak kunjung reda. Hyuna bangun dan melipat kaki kirinya dan memerhatikannya. Matanya melebar. Bagaimana tidak? Terdapat garis beebentuk lingkaran dengan diameter 6 centimeter berwarna hijau kehitaman di sana.

"Eh? Kenapa ini?" gumam Hyuna bingung, berusaha membersihkan garis itu dengan jempol tangan kanannya, sedang tangan kirinya menggenggam pergelangan kaki kirinya. Percuma. Garis itu tidak memudar sedikitpun apalagi hilang. Ia mencoba lagi dengan kuku jarinya yang panjang, namun hasilnya nihil. Bahkan warnanya semakin gelap.

Lalu Myungsoo datang menghampiri dan memanggil Hyuna yang membelakanginya. Hyuna terkejut. Dengan buru-buru ia menanjakkan kedua kakinya di tanah dan berdiri. Ia berbalik. "Ne? Ah, Myungsoo. Ada apa?"

"Ayo ke dalam sekarang. Semua sudah berkumpul," jawab Myungsoo sambil melirik kaki Hyuna penuh selidik. Sedikit terlihat tadi sesuatu yang berwarna hitam saat Hyuna menapakkan kakinya di atas tanah.

"Apa appa dan eommaku sudah datang?" Myungsoo mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun meninggalkan halaman yang asri itu.

Myungsoo dan Hyuna bangun dari sofa dan memekik, "MWEO? AMERIKA?", membuat empat orang paruh baya di sisi kiri dan kanan mereka mengernyit untuk menahan lengkingan yang memekakkan telinga itu. Sedangkan Dongwoon hanya bisa memegang dada kirinya. Anjing peliharaannya menggonggong di luar.

"Tega sekali kau meninggalkan sepupumu satu-satunya!" lanjut Hyuna sedih, melupakan bahwa ia tadi marah dengan sepupunya yang berambut blonde itu.

"Tega sekali kau meninggalkan sahabatmu satu-satunya!" Myungsoo mengikuti ucapan Hyuna, mengganti kata "sepupu" menjadi "sahabat".

"Aduh, kalian!" seru Dongwoon frustasi. "Aku hanya 2 tahun di sana, kok."

Hati Myungsoo dan Hyuna makin kalang kabut setelah mendengar kata "2 tahun". Keluarga Son akan meninggalkan negeri ginseng menuju negara adidaya tersebut selama masa tugas sang kepala keluarga.

"Kalian berdua, ikut aku," perintah Dongwoon kepada Hyuna dan Myungsoo. Mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju teras rumah Dongwoon, meninggalkan orangtua Hyuna dan Dongwoon untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Kalian ini kenapa, sih?" seru Dongwoon ketika mereka sampai di teras dan memastikan bahwa keempat orang di dalam rumah tidak bisa melihat mereka. Kedua orang di hadapannya terdiam dan pura-pura sibuk dengan kuku mereka. Hwaito –anjing Dongwoon—datang menghampiri dan mengendus-endus kaki Myungsoo sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya.

Hyuna memindahkan rambutnya ke belakang. "Yaah, aku cuma pura-pura saja tadi." Myungsoo mengangguk dan mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Maksud kalian?" tanya Dongwoon.

"Kami pura-pura sedih, kok tadi. Aslinya malah senang," jawab Myungsoo dengan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Ia melirik Hyuna yang memberi tatapan: _Bagus, Myungsoo. Teruskan!._ Mereka berdua merencanakan sesuatu sejak Dongwoon membawa mereka ke teras. "Yaah, agar hatimu tersentuh melihat ekspresi kami tadi."

_Mianhae Dongwoon-ah. Padahal kami betul-betul sedih._

"Pasti tadi kau sedih juga 'kan melihat kami terpukul? Atau mungkin kau mau buat kami iri karena kami tidak bisa ke Amerika seperti yang kami inginkan sejak dulu," sahut Hyuna menyambung perkataan Myungsoo. "Padahal kami sama sekali tidak iri, kok."

_Kami iri. Hiks._

"Benar. Kami bakal bebas dari Dongwoon yang suka telepon di tengah malam."

"Bohong! Dan mweo? Kalian senang aku pindah ke Amerika? Sahabat dan sepupu macam apa kalian? Lihat saja nanti kalau aku pulang, tidak ada cenderamata untuk kalian," ancam Dongwoon dengan raut wajah kecewa. Ia sebenarnya tidak mau mengatakan hal itu. Ia sangat sedih jika harus berpisah dengan dua orang yang paling banyak membantunya.

_ANDWAAAEEEE!_

Hyuna dan Myungsoo segera saling memberi kode untuk menghentikan aksi mereka. Lalu mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan berhigh-five. Mereka tidak mau jadi terlalu serius seperti tadi daripada Dongwoon semakin marah. Jika Dongwoon sudah mengeluarkan apinya *?*, mereka berdua tidak akan bisa berkutik lagi.

"Aku serius, babo!" bentak Dongwoon. Kali ini ia yang berakting. Myungsoo dan Hyuna masih berusaha menghentikan tawa mereka. _Lihat ini!_, batin Dongwoon. Ia menendang batang pohon mangga yang ada di sebelahnya hingga beberapa burung merpati yang sedang bertengger beterbangan ke segala arah. Hyuna dan Myungsoo tersentak kaget dan memekik tertahan. "Aku tidak mau peduli dengan kalian lagi!" bentak Dongwoon. _HA! Bagaimana?,_ batin Dongwoon.

"Mianhae," ujar Myungsoo dan Hyuna bersamaan, menyesal. Mereka terjebak dalam permainan Dongwoon. Kualat.

Dongwoon tertawa dalam hati. Ia pun tersenyum jahil dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia merangkul leher Myungsoo dengan lengan kiri dan Hyuna dengan lengan kanannya. "Nah, sahabat dan sepupuku tersayang, selamat, ya karena kalian masuk perangkapku," katanya dan tertawa iblis. Myungsoo dan Hyuna tertegun dan menatap garang Dongwoon. "Ayo kita makan burger jumbo! Aku yang traktir!"

"Yeah!" pekik Myungsoo dan Hyuna semangat. Dongwoon hanya bisa memandang aneh mereka berdua yang moodnya berubah drastis.

"Minho! Angkat lututmu lebih tinggi lagi!"seru seorang pelatih di sebuah gymnasium. Ia sedang memerhatikan para muridnya pemanasan.

Minho mengangkat lututnya lebih tinggi lagi sesuai perint ah, berdiri dengan sebelah kaki dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan. Baru beberapa menit melakukan pemanasan keringat sudah mengalir deras dari pori-pori kulitnya. Sebagai atlit lari muda yang berbakat, Minho harus selalu melakukan latihan keras demi melatih otot-ototnya dan kecepatan larinya.

"Bagus. Hari ini sampai di sini saja," ucap sang pelatih setelah 2 jam melatih beberapa atlit di hadapannya.

Minho menghela napas lega dan mengelap peluh di keningnya dengan kedua punggung tangannya secara bergantian. Ia melangkah menuju ruang ganti yang berada di sebelah selatan gymnasium. Ia menarik ujung bajunya ke atas, namun diturunkannya lagi dengan cepat. "Hampir saja," gumamnya.

"Ternyata kau," ucap seseorang. Minho berbalik dan mandapati Kwanghaeng, atlit lompat jauh dengan tatapan sayu di kedua matanya, sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minho datar sambil memakai celana jins hitam yang ia keluarkan dari loker miliknya.

Kwanghaeng menunjuk pinggang Minho. "Itu."

Minho mengangkat kepalanya, mulutnya terbuka. "Celaka," gumamnya tanpa suara. Dengan sikap santai yang dibuat-buat, ia menarik resleting jaket putihnya dan menyandang tas punggungnya.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi," lanjut Kwanghaeng.

Minho melangkah melewati Kwanghaeng dan berujar, "Aku tak mengerti. Cepatlah pulang cuaca sedang buruk hari ini."

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tidur di atas tempat tidur reot, Minho-ssi."

Dengan setengah berlari Minho meninggalkan gymnasium. Ia harus berhati-hati dengan Kwanghaeng yang mengetahui tanda di pinggang kiri belakangnya. "Apa dia The Chaser? Atau The Wanted One?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar olehnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya di trotoar. Kwanghaeng mengejarnya. Benar.

"Kau harus ikut, aku, Cho Minho! Bukan aku yang mengikutimu seperti ini!" gertak Kwanghaeng. Bersyukurlah mereka berdua karena jalanan sedang sepi.

"Pergi!" gertak Minho balik tanpamemperlambat langkahnya.

"Aku The Chaser! Kau tahu itu, kan?" desak Kwanghaeng dan menarik kerah belakang jaket Minho hingga ia terpaksa berbalik dan mereka berhadapan. Mereka saling melayangkan tatapan mengancam. Kwanghaeng mencengkeram kerah depan jaket Minho dengan kuar dan menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

Minho tertegun. "_Dia ini bodoh atau apa? Bisa-bisanya dia memberitahuku identitasnya yang berbahaya ini. Tapi bagus juga. Aku masih bisa lari atau..."_pikirnya. ia menepis tangan Kwanghaeng kasar dan mulai berlari kencang melawan arah angin. Kwanghaeng ikut berlari kencang.

"Ha! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa berlari sekencang dirimu? Aku mantan atlit lati marathon, tahu!" ledek Kwanghaeng. Minho berdecak dan berbelok di ujung jalan, hampir menabrak seorang tua yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Ia meminta maaf dan menambah kecepatan larinya. Suara derap lari Kwanhaeng di belakangnya semain keras di gendang telinganya.

"Cih. Rupanya dia tidak main-main soal lari marathon itu," rutuk Minho.

"Choi Minho! Kau targetku yang pertama dan terakhir! Maka aku akan bebas dari teror terkutuk itu," seru Kwanghaeng.

"Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri bahwa aku akan menggantikanmu sebagai tersangka, huh? Kejahatan apa yang telah kau lakukan?" tanya Minho setengah berteriak. Untuk pertanyaan Minho yang satu itu, Kwanghaeng tidak mungkin asal ceplos. Kwanghaeng hanya bisa diam dan tak berhenti melesat.

Hyuna, Dongwoon, dan Myungsoo yang baru keluar dari dalamnya hampir menjatuhkan burger mereka karena Minho dan Kwanghaeng berlari melewati depan toko burger dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dongwoon menyumpah.

"Sabar, Dongwoon," tegas Myungsoo.

"Orang gila!" seru Dongwoon. Ia menggigit burgernya kasar dan mengunyahnya tak kalah kasarnya. Saus mayounaise di burger itu sedikit menodai sudut bibirnya.

Ponsel Hyuna bergetar di tangan kirinya. Ia menggeser layarnya dan mendapat pean dari Sunggyu.

**_Hyuna~ Ada pesta BBQ di rumah HS nanti malam jam 7. Datang, ya. HS yg menyuruhku utk mengundangmu._**

**_-Aku harus tanya eomma dulu._**

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Dongwoon dengan nada kesal dan melangkah ke arah Minho dan Kwanghaeng melesat. Hyuna dan Myungsoo pun ikut di belakangnya.

Ponsel Hyuna bergetar lagi.

**_Aku sudah bilang pada ibumu. Hahaha.. sedia payung sebelum hujan._**

**_-Baiklah kalau begitu._**

"Gawat!" kata Dongwoon tiba-tiba "Aku ada janji. Kalian berdua pergilah duluan. Daaah." Dongwoon pun pergi ke arah yang berlawanan tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Myungsoo mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli. Ia dan Hyuna pun berjalan dalam diam sambil menikmati burger jumbo masing-masing.

"Kenapa kau bawa aku ke tempat bau pesing seperti ini?" tanya Kwanghaeng kepada Minho seraya menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan sebelah tangan. Kini mereka berada di sebuah lorong yang gelap dan banyak tong sampah di sana.

Minho tidak menjawab. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kedua lututnya, sibuk mengatur. Kwanghaeng pun tak bisa tidak melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jalan pikiranmu lamban, ya," cemooh Minho. "Aku adalah targetnya yang pertama dan terakhir. Berarti dia tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali dalam mengejar targetnya, apalagi dalam berusaha untuk tidak terbunuh. Ini kesempatan emas buatku," pikirnya.

"Justru jalan pikiranmu lah yan lamba. Betapa bodohnya kau membwsku ke tempat yang seperti ini. Lihatlah belakangmu! Jalan buntu! Aku akan segeram menyanderamu. Ha!" jawab Kwanghaeng percaya diri.

"Semakin lama cara bicaramu semakin membuatmu tak berdaya, Kwanghaeng."

Kwanghaeng berdiri tegak dan mendekati Minho. "Mari. Ulurksn kedua tangamu. Biarkan aku membawamu ke kantor polisi. Lantai yang dingin menusuk kulit menunggumu dengan gelisah."

Minho tak bergeming. Ia menarik rambutnya ke belakang seraya mengelap peluh di sana. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya hingga menghasilkan suara 'krek' pelan.

Kwanghaeng semakin mendekat sambil menyeringai lebar. Tangan kanannya terjulur, mengajak Minho untuk menggenggam tangannya.

Minho memutar otak, memikirkan cara bagaimana agar Kwanghaeng... mati. Ia pun menyambut tangan Kwanghaeng pelan. Kwanghaeng tersenyum tipis. Dan lalu,

_Trak_

"Akh! Sialan kau, Minho!" Kwanghaeng mengerang kesakitan keras sekali. Tulang pengumpilnya dibuat patah oleh kedua tangan Minho. Ia lengah. _Sangat bodoh_, batin Minho tanpa belas kasihan.

Minho menendang perut Kwanghaeng, membuat Kwanghaeng terhempas ke dinding. Minho melangkah mendekati Kwanghaeng dan kembali menendang perutnya dengan lututnya, mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa di badannya. Kwanghaeng hanya bisa mengerang pelan. Ia tidak bisa melawan walaupun fisiknya kuat. ia tidak semudah itu mati dengan tendangan seperti itu. Minho pun meninju dada kiri namja jangkung di depannya, tepat di mana jantung terletak. Pukulan di titik itu sangat fatal, mereka tahu itu.

"Aku lebih baik membunuhmu daripada menggantikanmu tinggal di ruangan sempit itu," kata Minho datar dan membuat tulang lengan Kwanghaeng yang tak terluka bergeser dari engselnya.

"Akh!" erang Kwanghaeng "Minggir! Aku tak lemah seperti yang kau ini!" Ia menendang tulang kering Minho keras sekali. Ia tidak bisa diremehkan. Walaupun bentuk kedua tangannya sudah tidak wajar dan badannya sakit, kedua kakinya masih bisa diajak untuk berkompromi oleh otaknya.

Minho terhuyung ke belakang sambil menyumpah dan menggosok kakinya dengan kedua tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di sana. Ia mengambil tutup tong sampah di sampingnya dan melemparnya ke arah berusaha menahan tong sampah dengan salah satu kakinya, namun tak berhasil. Tubuhnya mulai melemah. Benda ringan itu pun membentur kepalanya dan membuat goresan panjang di sisi kiri kepalanya. Darah pun mengalir melewati tulang pelipis dan lehernya. Minho mencengkeram leher Kwanghaeng. Kedua kakinya menginjak kedua kaki Kwanghaeng agar ia tak bisa melawan. Tangannya? Kemungkinan kecil bisa bermanfaat dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kwanghaeng terbatuk."Le... lepaskan aku!"

Minho menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum puas. Ia memperkuat cengkraman antara jadi jempol, telunjuk, dan tengahnya di leher Kwanghaeng.

BUGH!

Minho membenturkan kepala namja berambut cokelat itu ke dinding dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Tubuh di depannya pun terbujur kaku di lantai, membiru. Kwanghaeng mati dengan begitu mudahnya di tangan Minho.

_Srak._

Minho menoleh. Hyuna dan Myungsoo berada di sana dengan tatapan horor. Burger milik keduanya jatuh ke trotoar.

Minho tersenyum miris. "Jangan teriak," katanya. Ia mendekati Hyuna dan Myungsoo lalu mengecek keadaan di sekitar mereka. Hyuna yang panik meremas ujung bajunya dan melangkah mundur. "Pantas saja jalanan sepi sekali."

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" tanya Myungsoo, berusaha agar terlihat berani "Kau? Kau Choi Minho, kan? Atlit lari nasional itu? Dan yang barusan kau—"

"Bunuh?" potong Minho "Benar. Dia Kwanghaeng, atlit lompat jauh. Dan kalian—" Ia melihat Hyuna yang memainkan ponselnya "Mau menghubungi polisi, Nona kecil? Percuma."

Hyuna menatap Minho takut. Ia melangkah ke belakang Myungsoo.

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan. Di mana, ya?" tanya Minho santai sambil merapikan lagi jaketnya.

"Tidak perlu," kata Myungsoo "Ayo, Hyuna." Mereka berdua mulai melangkah meninggalkan atlit yang sudah membawa nama Korea Selatan ini.

"Aku merasakan suatu persamaan di antara kita bertiga," kata Minho dan sukses membuat Myungsoo dan Hyuna berhenti.

"Diam atau—"

"Gatal dan tertusuk-tusuk. Awalnya merah muda, lalu jihau kehitaman. Bukankah kita sama?" tanya Minho memotong ucapan Myungsoo.

Hyuna dan Myungsoo membeku di tempat. Mereka menyadari apa yang dimaksud Minho. Hyuna melihat kaki kirinya. Myungsoo meraba punggung kirinya. Lalu mereka saling berpandangan karena menyadari apa yang orang di sebelah mereka lakukan.

Minho tertawa. "Ternyata kalian berdua masih _baru_. Tidak tahu apa-apa seperti pria bodoh yang telah kuhabisi tadi."

Hyuna menyela, "Maksudmu lingkaran hitam di kakiku ini?"

"Seperti lingkaran di punggungku?" tanya Myungsoo bersamaan dengan pertanyaan Hyuna yang ditujukan ke Minho.

"Kau punya juga?" tanya mereka berdua lagi bersamaan, bertanya satu sama lain. Pikiran mereka sama: Minho pasti memiliki lingkaran hitam itu juga.

Minho terbahak. "Ternyata benar. Ayo ikut aku." Minho memberi isyarat dengan gerakan kepalanya. Myungsoo dan Hyuna ragu. Antara mengikuti Minho atau tidak. "Jika kalian ingin tahu arti lingkaran itu, aku tunggu kalian di kedai kopi di ujung jalan," lanjut Minho dan melangkah pergi menuju tempat yang ia katakan.

Hyuna bertanya pelan, "Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Kita ikuti saja pembunuh yang satu itu," jawab Myungsoo dan mengikuti Minho.

"Jangan, Myungsoo-ah. Kau bisa mati dibunuhnya!" larang Hyuna. Myungsoo tidak peduli. Hyuna yang masih diselimuti rasa takut pun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Myungsoo.

Minho yang mengetahui kedua orang di belakangnya mulai menyusulnya tersenyum. Ia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. "Ayo, berjalanlah di dekatku. Daripada kalian dikejar oleh orang seperti Kwanghaeng dan tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan kalian yang masih lugu ini." Myungsoo dan Hyuna menurut. Mereka bertiga pun melangkah bersama-sama.

"Nah," Minho membuka suara "Minumlah dulu." Kini mereka sudah berada di kedai kopi. Pelanggan-pelanggan lain mulai berdatangan. Jalan pun tidak sesepi tadi lagi.

"Kami tidak haus. Silahkan mulai menjelaskan, Minho-ssi," kata Myungsoo dingin. Hyuna menyeruput teh hangat di depannya dan menyisakan setengahnya. "Baiklah, aku saja yang tidak haus," lanjut Myungsoo tak sabar yang melihat Hyuna di kiri depannya.

Minho menahan tawa sebelum mulai menjelaskan, "Apakah benar kalian punya lingkaran hitam itu?"

"Ne. Di telapak kaki kiriku," jawab Hyuna namun kakinya ditendang pelan oleh Myungsoo di bawah meja kayu berkaki satu itu.

"Jangan langsung memercayainya, Hyuna," bisik Myungsoo.

"Tadi kau sendiri yang mengusulkan untuk mengikutinya," balas Hyuna sambil berbisik pula. Myungsoo bungkam.

"Kau?" tanya Minho ke Myungsoo.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Myungsoo balik bertanya.

Minho tertawa. "Di pinggang kiriku." Ia mengangkat jaketnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah tato berbentuk lingkaran di tempat yang ia tunjuk. Myungsoo tidak bisa memperhatikannya lebih jelas karena Minho sudah keburu menutupnya kembali.

"Milikku ada di punggung. Kau punya berbeda denganku. Mungkin dengan milik Hyuna juga."

"Kalian baru _dipilih. _Sebentar lagi tato itu akan terbentuk dengan sempurna," jelas Minho santai "Syukurlah kalian berdua sama."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Hyuna.

"Sama-sama berwarna hitam. Kelompok lain berwarna merah."

"Kelompok apa? Kenapa tato itu bisa muncul di tubuh kami dengan tiba-tiba? Dan kalimat teror yang masuk ke ponsel kami itu? Dan maksudmu baru dipilih?" tanya Myungsoo bertubi-tubi. Sifat cerewetnya keluar lagi.

"Hei, sabar, e siapa namamu? Tidak enak 'kan kalau cuma tahu namaku saja?"

"Myungsoo. Kim Myungsoo. Dia Kim Hyuna."

"Baiklah Myungsoo-ssi, Hyuna-ssi. Ada dua kelompok yang dimaksud teror tersebut. Kelompok The Chaser dan The Wanted One. Dan kita bertiga adalah kelompok The Wanted One alias Yang Dicari. Tato kita berwarna hitam, sedangkan The Chaser alias Pengejar, berwarna merah."

"Kenapa kita yang terpilih? Siapa yang mengirim teror itu?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang ada di balik semua ini. Dan soal kenapa kita yang dipilih? Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Apa tato ini bisa hilang?"

"Belum pernah kudengar ada yang hilang. Kalian lihat berita di tivi atau koran akhir-akhir ini?" Myungsoo dan Hyuna mengangguk.

Hyuna teringat Dongwoon yang mengatakan sesuatu tentang tato. "Korban yang memiliki tato yang sama dengan korban lainnya?" tanyanya.

Minho mengangguk. "Benar. Yang meninggal itu semuanya adalah The Chaser."

"Kenapa mereka dibunuh?" tanya Hyuna lagi.

"Agar masalah kriminalitas cepat selesai, menurutku. Dan agar Yang Dicari tidak dikejar terus menerus oleh si Pengejar. Kita, The Wanted One, harus memilih: Dikejar terus-menerus atau langsung membunuh mereka. Itu adalah arti kalimat teror kedua yang masuk ke ponsel kita. Ingat kalimat teror pertama? '_After you kill all the chasers, you will be the chaser.' _Artinya adalah 'setelah kau membunuh semua Pengejar, kau akan menjadi Pengejar'. Da—"

"Dan The Wanted One yang baru akan bermunculan?" tebak Myungsoo

Minho menggeleng pasrah. "Belum tentu. Tapi bisa juga. Asal kalian tahu, aku baru dua bulan menadi Yang Dicari. Aku belum tahu detailnya."

"Minho-ssi," panggil Hyuna "Kalau kita membunuh mereka, apa kita tidak masuk penjara?"

"Ani. Semua jejak kita langsung hilang. Jangan tanya aku kenapa. Semuanya seperti..."

"Sihir?" sahut Myungsoo.

"Bukan, bukan. Terlalu kekanakan kalau kita bilang itu sihir."

"Kekuatan gaib?" sahut Hyuna.

"Terlalu berlebihan."

"Aku sulit percaya ini. Semuanya tampak tak masuk akal," ujar Myungsoo kesal.

"Pada awalnya aku juga begitu, Myungsoo-ssi. Lama-kelamaan kalian juga akan terbiasa."

"Kau bilang membunuh orang itu biasa?" tanya Myungsoo geram.

"Dengar dulu penjelasanku. Tentang jalanan sepi yang kubilang tadi. Jalanan akan segera sepi jika akan ada terjadi pengejaran, pembunuhan, atau 'penggiringan' The Wanted One ke kantor polisi. Tapi belum pernah kudengar ada The Wanted One yang berhasil dibawa ke kantor polisi. Intinya adalah, semua The Chaser adalah kriminal yang tengah dikejar-kejar polisi. Mereka mengejar kita untuk menggantikan mereka dan polisi akan beranggapan bahwa kita adalah tersangka yang sedang dicari-cari. Entah bagaimana sang peneror memanipulasi keadaan," jelas Minho panjang lebar.

"Dari cara kau menjelaskan," kata Hyuna "Kau seperti seorang profesional. Tidak seperti orang yang baru dua bulan menjalankan tugas terkutuk ini."

"Ah, kau benar. Aku tahu semua ini dari—"

"Aku," kata seseorang di belakang Hyuna. Mereka bertiga melihat ke arah suara. Myungsoo tidak mengenal orang ini, tapi Hyuna dan Minho mengenalnya.

_Anak baru di sekolah sekaligus namja yang menyeramkan itu,_ pikir Hyuna panik.

"Kanata hyung," panggil Minho sumingrah.

"Siapa dia?" bisik Myungsoo ke Hyuna. Hyuna tidak bergeming. Tubuhnya mendadak dingin.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Aku Kanata Hongo. The Wanted One, sama seperti kalian," jawab Kanata sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf, ya aku belum sempat mampir ke rumahmu," kata Minho "Silahkan duduk."Ia menujuk kursi di kanan depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kanata dan menarik kurdi lalu mendudukinya. Kanata mendadak gugup dan merasa bersalah ketika menyadari Hyuna lah yang duduk di kanan depannya.

Minho langsung memperkenalkan Hyuna dan Myungsoo kepada teman lamanya yang baru datang itu. "Kalian sekolah di mana?" tanyanya kepada kedua orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

_I'm so dead_, batin Hyuna.

"Millcast," jawab Myungsoo.

"Holly Art Academy."

Minho dan Myungsoo terbelalak kaget. Tentu saja! Kanata dan Hyuna menjawab secara bersamaan, menunjukkan bahwa mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama.

"Kalian saling ke—"

Hyuna memotong perkataan Minho cepat, "Tidak!"

Myungsoo menyadari ada sesuatu yang Hyuna sembunyikan. Maka ia segera berdiri dari kursinya dan berkata, "Maaf, ini sudah hampir malam. Kami harus pulang sekarang. Kami permisi. Ayo, Hyuna." Hyuna pun berdiri dengan kaku dan mengikuti Myungsoo yang melangkah ke arah kasir untuk membayar minuman yang telah mereka pesan. Tidak lupa mereka membungkukkan badan mereka sebagai tanda pamit.

Seseorang dengan jubah panjang abu-abunya sedang mengamati keempat orang yang berada di layar komputernya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum licik di balik maskernya yang bergambar mulut panda."Sebentar lagi targetmu akan datang, Hyuna-ssi," katanya.

TBC

_Hayoooo siapa itu? Kekeke~_

_Gimana ceritanya readers? Makin membosankan ga? Ada saran?_

_Review kalian akan menambah semangat saya untuk melanjutkan FF ini ^^_

_Gomapseumnida udah bersedia mampir~_

Makasih buat yang udah review di chapt 1 ^^ *kasih bias masing-masing*

**Dina (Guest): **Makasih kawan~ perpanjang lagi ya reviewmu.. wkwkwk


	3. Chapter 3

**The Chaser**

Lampu oranye remang sedikit menerangi ruangan sebuah bar yang cukup besar. Musik dengan suara keras membuat jantung semua pengunjung di sana berdetak kencang mengikuti iramanya. Ada pelanggan yang berbicara sambil berteriak ke temannya, menari-nari, melompat-lompat kegirangan, sampai ada juga yang hanya berjalan mondar-mandir. Malam itu suasana bar itu lebih ramai dari biasanya. Pasti karena hari Sabtu, mereka ingin melepas penat yang telah membebani mereka selama 6 hari terakhir.

Lee Sungjong duduk di sebuah kursi tinggi di pojok ruangan. Aneh, ia sedikit menggigil walaupun sudah dipasang alat penghangat di bar itu dan bahkan ia telah memakai dua lapis baju hangat. Kedua telapak tangannya yang dibungkus sarung tangan berbahan kulit menggenggam segelas air jahe yang mengepulkan asap. Ia menyesap air jahe tersebut dengan perlahan dan menghela napas panjang. Ia sedikit kesal dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Walaupun bar ini milik usaha orangtuanya sendiri, ia tetap tidak menyukai hampir semua pelanggan yang datang karena mereka begitu berisik.

Lantas, mengapa ia di sini? Hanya ada satu alasan: membantu orangtuanya menjaga bar sekaligus menjadi pelayan. Dan ia tak suka berstatus sebagai seorang pelayan. Demi keluarganyalah ia terpaksa melakukan itu semua. Apalagi mereka sedang kekurangan pelayan. Dua orang pelayan yang dulu hilang begitu saja. Orangtua Sungjong berjanji bahwa jika mereka sudah mendapatkan pelayan yang baru, anak mereka yang bersuara lembut ini boleh berhenti.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita muda tersandung di depan Sungjong, membuat kaleng bir yang sedang dipegangnya jatuh dan menumpahkan isinya. Sungjong segera berdiri dan menahan wanita itu dengan sebelah tangannya tepat sebelum wanita itu menyentuh lantai. Sungjong mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menerka-nerka dalam hati. "Sunhwa-ssi?" tanyanya ragu.

Sunhwa mengangkat kepalanya. Ia terlihat panik ketika melihat Sungjong. Namun ia berkata, "Eoh? Sungjong-ssi? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Sunhwa membetulkan posisi berdirinya. Ia mengambil kaleng birnya yang jatuh dan melemparnya ke tong sampah di samping Sungjong.

Sungjong kembali meneguk minuman berwarna kuning kecokelatan di tangannya lalu menjawab, "Bekerja." Ia tidak merasa gengsi sama sekali. Ia menjawabnya dengan lancar seperti ia tidak pernah tidak menyukai pekerjaannya. Memang begitu sifatnya. Semuanya tak ia ambil pusing selama urusan sekolahnya tak ikut terganggu. Tapi ia tetap saja kesal harus mengantar pesanan ke sana ke mari di hari yang seharusnya digunakan untuk sedikit bersantai, seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sungjong berpikir keras. Sejak kapan Sunhwa datang ke bar? Padahal Sungjong sudah ada di bar sejak dibuka pukul enam sore. Dan ini sudah pukul sembilan lewat sepuluh. Apa dia mengendap-ngendap?

"Bekerja?" tanya Sunhwa heran. "Di tempat seperti..."

"Sunhwa-ya! Kenapa membeli bir saja lama sekali? Siapa ini, huh?" Ucapan Sunhwa terpotong oleh suara Kwanghee yang menghampirinya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Ia mabuk. Badan Kwanghee terhuyung-huyung sehingga Sunhwa harus memegang kedua bahunya. "Ah! Lee Sungjong, ya? Sejak kapan kau mulai ke tempat seperti ini?" Kwanghee menerawang ke sekeliling ruangan sambil menyunggingkan seringai meremehkan. "Rupanya kau tak sepolos di sekolah. Kau jadi lebih jantan, ya?" Kwanghee tertawa. Sunhwa menatap khawatir Sungjong dan mengucapkan 'maaf' tanpa suara.

Sungjong mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Gelas yang dipegangnya bergetar. Ia sungguh membeci orang-orang yang mengatainya tidak seperti laki-laki. Memang, Sungjong berkulit halus dan berwajah imut. Suaranya juga tidak terlampau berat seperti teman-temannya yang yang tak terbiasa dengan suaranya yang halus, beberapa dari mereka akan menahan tawa. Sungjong selalu tahu makna ekspresi mereka dan itu menjengkelkan. Apalagi laki-laki seperti Kwanghee, siswa yang cukup sering bermasalah dengan murid lain termasuk Sungjong. Apa salahnya memiliki suara halus? Bukankah lebih terdengar sopan dan tidak menyeramkan? Bahkan tubuhnya cukup tegap dan tinggi seperti laki-laki pada umumnya.

Dulu, ia jengkel juga dengan suaranya. Namun ia sekarang cukup berbangga hati karena banyak anak perempuan di kelasnya yang selalu membelanya ketika ia diganggu murid lain. Seperti dikelilingi fans, pikir Sungjong saat suatu kali Kwanghee dan 'sekutunya' mengusik ketenangan Sungjong di kantin. Pendukung Sungjong yang melihat keisengan Kwanghee dan sekutunya saat itu segera menyerang mereka dengan kata-kata pedas, bahkan sampai ada yang ingin menghajar mereka dengan sapu. Dan Sungjong pun tertawa dalam hati ketika melihatnya. Mau diapakan juga, laki-laki kurang ajar seperti Kwanghee tetap harus mengalah pada perempuan.

Sunhwa terus memaksa Kwanghee kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, tapi Kwanghee tak peduli. Malah ia menyuruh teman-temannya yang lain datang ke tempatnya dan Sungjong. "Hei, kalian! Lihat siapa yang ada di sini! Haha..." Ia cegukan dan meneguk sebotol _soju_ di salah satu tangannya. Tiga orang –dua orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan- menghampiri mereka dengan ekspresi penasaran. Begitu mereka menyadari siapa yang dimaksud Kwanghee, mereka tertawa heran.

"Bosan dengan buku-buku tebalmu, Lee Sungjong?" tanya laki-laki berambut cepak, Doojoon. Ia memain-mainkan rambut hitam Sungjong yang lebat. Sungjong menepis tangan kekarnya kasar.

"Bosan minum air mineral?" tanya laki-laki bertubuh jangkung, Jongin. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah botol arak putih di depan wajah Sungjong yang putih bersih, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau Sungjong mulai minum minuman keras. Di dalam keremangan bar, gigi putih Jongin mendominasi warna kulitnya yang agak gelap.

"Atau bosan makan anggur murahan?" kali ini perempuan berambut pendek, Namjoo, yang bertanya. Ia menyesap anggur merah dari gelas kecil di tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantel bulunya. Badannya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Kelima temannya ini benar-benar melanggar aturan. Seharusnya mereka tidak boleh minum minuman berakohol sebelum usia mereka mencapai 21 tahun. Tidak heran orangtua Sungjong tidak mencurigai mereka sebagai anak SMA biasa. Mereka memakai pakaian yang tidak sesuai umur. Sunhwa dan Namjoo memakai riasan wajah yang menurut Sungjong berlebihan dan membuat mereka tampak lebih tua beberapa tahun. _Sunhwa yang selama ini dikenal siswi baik-baik ternyata sama saja seperti yang lain ya_, batin Sungjong.

"Minggir," kata Sungjong, sedikit berteriak karena musik yang keras bar. "Nikmati saja minuman kalian." Ia berjalan melewati kelima orang di depannya. Ia berusaha bertahan agar tinjunya tak melayang ke satu per satu muka mereka –kecuali Sunhwa yang belum pernah berurusan dengannya. _Jangan sampai pernah._

"Oh. Bosan dengan berbicara sopan juga, eoh?" suara Jongin semakin membuat Sungjong naik darah.

Kwanghee merebut gelas berisi air jahe milik Sungjong dan menelitinya, memutarnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu meminumnya. Langkah yang diambil Kwanghee selanjutnya membuat mata Sungjong berkilat marah. Kwanghee menyemprot air herbal itu ke lantai. "Ugh!"

Cukup sudah. Sudah cukup mereka menghinanya selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Sudah cukup ia bersabar mendengar ejekan mereka tentang suara halusnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Maka ia berbalik dan menendang perut Doojoon hingga laki-laki bermata sipit itu tersungkur. Sungjong melanjutkan dengan meninju rahang Jongin secepat yang ia bisa sebelum Jongin sadar dari keterkejutannya. Sungjong baru saja ingin menampar Namjoo, namun ia tidak tega melukai perempuan. Jadi ia hanya menatap Namjoo dengan sorot kebencian di kedua mata bulatnya. Pandangannya beralih ke Kwanghee dan langsung merebut kedua minuman yang dipegangnya. Sungjong menaruhnya ke atas meja kosong di sebelahnya dengan sedikit dibanting. Kwanghee semakin kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya dan ambruk, tertidur, dan mendengkur di lantai bar.

"Dasar, tukang pura-pura!" desis Sungjong.

Para pelanggan di bar tampaknya tidak mendengar adanya suara orang terjatuh karena musik yang kini berubah menjadi lagu trot, tapi tetap pada volume keras. Para pelanggan berusia lanjut menikmati lagu itu sambil memejamkan mata mereka dan sedikit bergoyang. Atau bahkan mereka tidak peduli karena ingin bersantai sejenak di akhir pekan. Hal itu membuat Sungjong bersyukur. Kalau orang-orang mulai memerhatikannya, maka kedua orangtuanya yang sedang berada di belakang meja konter panjang pasti menyadari kejadian itu dan merasa malu akan kelakuan anaknya. Setidaknya beberapa pelanggan mengenal Sungjong sebagai anak pemilik bar yang cukup lengkap persediaan minumannya itu.

"Kekuatanmu boleh juga, Sungjong," kata Doojoon yang dengan susah payah berdiri sambil memegang perutnya. Mau tak mau Sungjong menunggunya hingga berdiri tegap. Sungjong bersiap-siap ingin memukulnya lagi jika Doojoon berniat mendaratkan serangan balasan.

Sungjong sangat lincah. Ia menangkis pukulan Jongin dari samping. Ternyata tadi Doojoon sengaja membuat Sungjong diam di tempat menyaksikannya. Namun, posisi Sungjong tetap siaga dari tadi, bukan? Tidak sia-sia ia menyembunyikan kemampuan beladirinya selama ini. Ia berhasil membuat kelima orang di depannya tercengang. Ia mendorong Jongin dengan kasar ke arah Doojoon yang ingin membalas serangannya.

"Jangan kotori rumahku! Pergi!" usir Sungjong.

"Rumah?" tanya Namjoo panik sambil melirik ayah Sungjong.

"Iya! Kenapa?" gerutu Sungjong. "Masih ingin memiliki wajah yang sempurna kan?" Suara Sungjong yang sedang marah tidak terdengar halus seperti biasanya. Suaranya terdengar lebih berat dan menakutkan. Sungjong melihat Sunhwa tersenyum tipis. _Apa maksud senyumannya itu?_, batinnya. Tapi, apa pedulinya?

"Tunggu apa lagi, hah? Mau membeli tendangan dan tinjuku sebagai jamuan terakhir malam ini?" ancamnya. Doojoon dan Jongin memasang wajah dendam-tapi-takut. Namjoo hanya bisa melindungi diri di balik punggung Sunhwa. Kedua laki-laki bertubuh tinggi di depannya segera mengangkat Kwanghee dengan berat hati dan melangkah terseok-seok menuju pintu keluar. Begitu pula dengan Sunhwa dan Namjoo yang mengikuti ketiga orang lain dengan langkah pelan dan terlihat pasrah. Sungjong dapat melihat kedua orangtuanya tersenyum terima kasih dan membungkuk kepada mereka berlima ketika mereka berlima sampai di pintu keluar.

Sungjong tertegun dan segera saja panik menghantam dirinya. Ia melirik orangtuanya yang masih sibuk berbicara dengan seorang pria berjas hitam. Sungjong merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia baru saja mengusir pembeli! "Sial!" Walaupun kelima orang tadi adalah orang yang ia benci-kecuali Sunhwa, pembeli tetaplah raja. Raja yang memuakkan. Ia mendengus. Sejenak ia tidak merasakan hawa dingin lagi akibat amarahnya. Ia hanya berharap orangtuanya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kejadian barusan. Dengan kesal ia meninggalkan bar setelah memberi alasan tak jelas kepada ayahnya yang sibuk mengurusi koleksi anggur keluarga mereka.

* * *

HyunA PoV

Aroma daging memasuki rongga pernapasanku. Perutku sudah berbunyi agar segera diisi. Hyunseung Oppa memang pandai sekali memanggang daging! Dengan setia aku dan Jiyoon eonni berdiri di depan alat pemanggang dengan beberapa potong daging tipis di atasnya. Kami memerhatikan Hyunseung oppa membolak-balikkan daging. Aku menelan ludah. Hyunseung Oppa terkekeh pelan melihatku yang tidak sabar agar daging-daging ini segera matang dan melewati kerongkongan menuju lambung. Aku tak peduli.

"Minuman datang," seru Sunggyu Oppa di belakang kami. Ia baru tiba dari lantai bawah dengan 4 gelas kosong dan sebuah teko besar di atas nampan yang dibawanya. Aku berbalik. Jiyoon Eonni menghampiri Sunggyu Oppa, membantunya menyusun gelas-gelas beserta teko itu di atas meja bundar di tengah ruangan terbuka yang sedang kami tempati ini.

"Hyuna," panggil Hyunseung Oppa, "tolong ambilkan piring." Aku mengambil piring di meja bundar itu dan memberinya ke Hyunseung Oppa. Ia pun meletakkan sekumpulan daging berwarna merah kecokelatan itu di atas piring. Aromanya semakin lama semakin wangi. "Bawa ke meja dan aku akan memanggang sisanya," katanya lagi. Segera aku menurutinya tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

Setelah menaruh daging yang sudah masak itu di atas meja, Sunggyu Oppa dan Jiyoon Eonni langsung mengambil sepotong untuk mereka masing-masing. Aku sengaja tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Aku ingin menunggu Hyunseung Oppa memanggang daging sisanya saja. Jadi, aku kembali ke alat pemanggang sambil membawa piring kosong di sebelah tanganku.

"Kanapa tidak makan, eoh?" tanya Hyunseung Oppa bingung, "Biasanya kau yang menyambar pertama kali."

Aku tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tunggu kau saja. Makan bersama lebih enak," ujarku cuek.

"Makanlah duluan. Aku akan menyusul nanti," sarannya lembut. Aku menggeleng dan tetap berdiri di sampingnya sementara Jiyoon Eonni dan Sunggyu Oppa tertawa terbahak-bahak di sana sambil melihat ke arah kami. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, daging di depanku ini lebih menarik.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya namja berwajah tirus di sampingku datar. Aku heran melihat ekspresinya lalu menggeleng.

"Kalau Oppa? Banyak yeoja yang menembakmu di sekolah. Kau mungkin menerima salah satu dari mereka?" tanyaku. Entah mengapa pertanyaan yang keluar itu membuatku sedikit berharap agar Hyunseung Oppa menjawab tidak. Ih, apa yang kupikirkan sih? Dan, benar saja!

Hyunseung Oppa menggeleng. "Mereka menyebalkan," katanya. "Kau dan Jiyoon tidak semenyebalkan mereka." Aku memutar kedua bola mataku.

Hyunseung Oppa tertawa. "Aku bercanda. Kalian berdua tidak menyebalkan kok. Angkat piringnya. Sudah matang, nih." Aku pun mengangkat piring yang kupegang dan Hyunseung Oppa meniriskan daging-daging itu ke atasnya. Perutku semakin keroncongan dibuatnya. "Sana, bawa ke meja. Akan kumatikan dulu apinya." Aku menurut dan bergabung bersama Jiyoon dan Sunggyu Oppa yang masih menyantap daging panggang di depan mereka seperti orang yang tidak makan berhari-hari.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Hyunseung Oppa pun datang dan duduk di antara aku dan Sunggyu Oppa. Aku dan laki-laki berambut merah itu segera menyantap daging di piring kedua yang barusan kubawa.

"Hmm.. _Barbecue_ buatanmu memang paling baik," pujiku kepada Hyunseung Oppa sambil mengacungkan keddua jempol tanganku. Ia hanya tertawa bangga. Dasar.

"Ya, Sunggyu," kata Jiyoon Eonni, "Di mana buku jurnalku?"

"Ada di saku jaketku," jawab Sunggyu Oppa sambil menunjuk jaketnya yang terletak di sebuah kursi panjang di sebelah pintu.

"Kau tak membaca isinya kan?"

"Ani," jawab Sunggyu Oppa lagi. Jiyoon Eonni menghela napas lega. Hatiku bertanya-tanya. Kenapa isi buku jurnalnya kelihatan begitu dirahasiakan oleh Jiyoon Eonni? Yah, bukan urusanku kan?

Setelah berbincang-bincang banyak, sudah saatnya kami kembali ke kediaman masing-masing. Aku pun ditemani Hyunseung Oppa setelah ia memaksa. Jiyoon Eonni dan Sunggyu Oppa juga mendukung keputusannya. Mau tak mau aku menuruti mereka karena ini sudah lumayan larut. Mereka ini terlalu khawatir. Padahal aku sudah sering pulang sendiri tanpa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk seperti yang mereka takutkan.

Untuk menuju rumahku dari rumah Hyunseung Oppa hanya perlu berjalan kaki, tidak perlu menaiki bus karena ada jalan potong yang mebuat kami lebih cepat sampai. Malam ini jalanan begitu sepi walaupun ini malam minggu. Udara dingin berhasil menembus tebalnya jaketku. Alhasil, aku saling menggosokkan kedua telapak tanganku.

Tiba-tiba Hyunseung Oppa mengambil tangan kananku dan memasukkannya ke sarung tangan yang dirajut dari benang wol. Aku menarik tanganku namun ia menahannya pelan. "Seharusnya, setelah makan daging tubuhmu menjadi lebih hangat," katanya dan mulai memasangkan sebelah sarung tangan lagi ke tangan kiriku. Jujur saja, telapak tangannya lebih hangat daripada sarung tangan kuning ini. Tanpa perintah dari otakku, aku tersenyum tipis melihat perlakuan orang yang telah kukenal dekat sekali ini walaupun aku sering mengatainya menyebalkan.

Sambil berjalan, aku menceritakan tentang Dongwoon yang akan pindah ke Amerika. Aku menjadi sedih ketika menceritakannya. Dongwoonlah satu-satunya kerabatku karena kedua orangtua kami sama-sama anak tunggal. "Tenanglah," kata Hyunseung Oppa, "Masih ada kami bertiga yang akan selalu mengisi hari-harimu. Dan teman sekolahmu." Aku tertawa mendengar perkataannya yang menurutku konyol. Ia mengacak-acak rambutku dan aku menepis tangannya pelan. Sekali dia acak rambutku, rambutku jadi berantakan seperti baru bangun tidur. Kulihat Hyunseung oppa yang mencengkeram bagian dalam kedua saku mantelnya karena hawa dingin yang menusuk ini. Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Jangan pasang ekspresi bersalah seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Hyunseung Oppa menangkap basahku sambil menahan senyum. Wajahku memanas. "Ini belum ada apa-apanya dengan di Antartika," lanjutnya.

"Jangan bilang 'aku tidak apa-apa'. Aku tahu kau kedinginan tapi malah sok memberiku sarung tangan," timpalku menyudutkannya. Ia hanya bersiul, pura-pura tak mendengar.

Selagi kami berjalan sambil mengobrol ringan, aku mendengar suara yang agak berisik, terdengar sangat jelas di jalanan yang sangat sepi ini. Seperti suara plastik yang diremas-remas juga suara gedebuk keras. Sepertinya Hyunseung oppa juga mendengarnya karena kami berdua berhenti dengan serempak. Kami pun menoleh ke sana-sini mencari sumber suara. Kami sampai di sebuah toko aksesori yang sudah tutup, dimana suara itu paling keras terdengar. Di sebelahnya ada sebuah lorong gelap dan kami mengendap-ngendap sambil membungkuk untuk melihat apa yang membuat suara berisik itu.

Aku memekik tertahan sambil menutup mulutku dengan tangan kananku. Dengan gerakan refleks tangan kiriku menggamit lengan kanan Hyunseung oppa erat-erat. Benar-benar mengerikan! Kami melihat seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya lebih muda dariku sedang menggorok leher seorang wanita berumur dua puluhan. Darah merah pekat mengucur deras dari sana. Pembuluh darahnya menyemprotkan darah berkali-kali. Jelas sekali bahwa yang terpotong adalah arterinya. Aku terpaku di tempat dan mataku tak bisa berpaling dari pemandangan keji itu. Kenapa dalam sehari ini aku sudah melihat dua kejadian pembunuhan?

Laki-laki berambut hitam lebat itu menyadari kedatangan kami. Setelah memastikan bahwa tubuh di depannya sudah tak bernyawa, ia mendorongnya begitu saja ke sembarang arah, dan mennatap kami datar. "Hai. Sepertinya kalian baru," katanya.

Aku membelalakkan mataku. Oh, tidak! Dia sepertinya sama seperti Choi Minho. Dasar teror sialan! Laki-laki yang cukup imut –kalau tidak ada darah di bagian atas tubuhnya- itu tersenyum seolah-olah ingin memberikan hadiah kepada anak kecil. Kurasakan tanganku ditarik Hyunseung oppa dan kami berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Aku mendengar laki-laki itu berteriak, "Hati-hati dengan namjachingumu, Nona!"

Apa? Namjachingu? Enak saja! Hati-hati? Berbagai pertanyaan terus bermunculan di kepalaku. Aku tak sanggup mencerna apa-apa lagi dan perasaanku semakin kacau. Aku bingung dengan semua yang terjadi pada hari ini. Semua yang dijelaskan Minho hilang begitu saja dari ingatanku. Untuk sejenak pikiranku kosong. Kemudian kedua mataku memanas dan air mata mengalir begitu saja. Aku pun terisak sambil berlari. Setelah itu isakanku berubah menjadi tangisan. Hyunseung oppa yang mendengar suara tangisanku segera menghentikan larinya dan aku langsung jatuh berlutut di trotoar yang dingin dengan kedua tanganku ikut bertumpu di atasnya. Tanpa perintah dari otakku aku menangis semakin keras. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba menangis?

Hyunseung oppa berjongkok di sebelahku, merangkul pundakku, dan mengusap kepalaku. "Sudah, Hyuna. Berhenti menangis. Jangan diingat lagi. Kemana dirimu yang pemberani, hm? Ayo, berdirilah," pintanya lembut walaupun aku tahu ia juga _shock_. Aku pun berdiri dibantu olehnya yang menahan kedua bahuku agar tidak terjatuh lagi. Aku sibuk menghapus airmata ini selagi Hyunseung oppa menuntunku berjalan tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya dari bahuku yang masih berguncang. Aku sesengukan. Kalau tidak dalam keadaan kalut seperti ini, aku tidak mau diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya. Menggelikan, menurutku. Dan "_Sial!_" makiku dalam hati. Citraku sebagai Kim Hyuna yang jarang menangis sudah buyar di hadapan seorang Jang Hyunseung yang jahil. Jangan sampai ia membeberkan hal ini kepada Sunggyu Oppa dan Jiyoon Eonni sebagai bahan ledekan terhadapku.

Akhirnya kami pun sampai di depan rumahku. Aku masuk ke rumah tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Rahangku tak bisa kugerakkan. Hyunseung oppa pun sepertinya mengerti keadaanku yang sudah seperti ini, makanya tak kudengar ia berkata sepatah kata pun.

Aku menghempaskan diriku di atas tempat tidur dan memejamkan mata. Wajah seseorang segera saja muncul di pikiranku. Kanata Hongo. Aku harus berbicara dengannya! Buang jauh-jauh firasat burukmu terhadapnya, Hyuna! Ia pasti bisa membantumu jika kau tak terus menjauhinya, perintahku pada diriku sendiri.

Biar kujelaskan. Selama ini aku berpikir bahwa Kanata yang membunuh pria di kereta waktu itu. Aku juga merasa bahwa ia tahu aku mencurigainya, maka aku takut jika bertemu dengannya. Aku takut ia akan mengancamku atau semacamnya. Namun, sekarang adalah waktunya aku membuang segala firasat buruk itu. Aku begitu berpikiran pendek akhir-akhir ini ya? Aku yakin Kanata –ah, sebaiknya aku memanggilnya Kanata seonbae- bisa membantuku. Dan Myungsoo. Masalahnya, bagaimana aku bisa menghubungi Kanata seonbae?

Hyuna PoV Ends

* * *

Kanata terus saja memikirkan kejadian kemarin sore. Hyuna kelihatan begitu takut untuk berhadapan dengannya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu. Dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke kedua kantung celana panjangnya, ia melangkah memasuki sebuah kafe di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dan mendapati seseorang yang familiar di depan eja konter. Dia ingat. Namja itu adalah Hyunseung, sahabat karib Sunggyu. Sunggyu sempat mengenalkan Kanata kepada Hyunseung saat ia baru masuk sekolah. Hyunseung menyadari pula kedatangan Kanata dan mereka pun saling menyapa.

"Sedang apa di sini, Kanata-ssi?" tanya Hyunseung dengan nampan berisi berbagai macam makanan di atasnya.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan," jawab Kanata santai, "Kau sendiri?" Ia memesan segelas _mocca float _dan membayar dengan beberapa lembar uang kepada penjaga konter.

"Sama sepertimu. Maukah kau bergabung bersama kami?" tanya Hyunseung sambil melirik ke belakang Kanata. Kanata berbalik dan melihat ke arah yang dimaksud Hyunseung. Matanya membulat. Hyuna, Sunggyu, dan seorang yeoja yang tak dikenalinya sedang duduk bersama sambil berbincang.

Kanata gugup, tak tahu harus menerima tawaran Hyunseung atau tidak.

"Ini _mocca float_nya, Anak Muda. Terima kasih," kata penjaga konter yang sudah paruh baya itu. Kanata membalas dan mengambil pesanannya.

"Ayolah. Tidak perlu sungkan. Masih ada 2 kursi yang tersisa." Hyunseung mencengkeram bahu Kanata dan membawanya ke tiga orang di dekat jendela. Mau tak mau Kanata mengikutinya.

Selagi Kanata berjalan di sebelah Hyunseung, ia merasa was-was. Bagaimana jika Hyuna bersikap seperti kemarin? Menatapnya seolah-olah ia orang yang berpenyakitan yang harus dijauhi agar tidak tertular? Seperti itulah yang dipikirkan Kanata di benaknya.

"Aku bawa teman," kata Hyunseung. Ia duduk di sebelah Sunggyu dan mempersilahkan Kanata duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eoh! Kanata-ssi," kata Sunggyu agak terkejut. "Perkenalkan. Ini Hyuna dan Jiyoon." Sunggyu menunjuk kedua gadis di depannya dan melanjutkan, "Hyuna, Jiyoon, ini Kanata. Dia teman sekelasku."

"Bangapta," kata Jiyoon dan Hyuna bersamaan. Kanata harus mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali bahwa ia tak salah lihat. Hyuna barusan menyapa dan ... tersenyum padanya? Entahlah. _Semoga ini menjadi pertanda yang baik_, harapnya dalam hati.

Menghabiskan hari Minggu dengan teman-teman itu memang asyik. Kanata dengan cepat berbaur dengan mereka. Hyuna mulai menanyainya berbagai macam pertanyaan seperti mereka tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Kanata bersyukur karenanya. Sambil bertukar cerita, ia memerhatikan gerak-gerik keempat orang yang sudah seperti saudara itu. Satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya: cara Hyunseung memandang Hyuna. _Sepertinya mereka memiliki hubungan khusus_. Sampai akhirnya ia mengungkapkan profesinya selain seorang pelajar saat Sunggyu berkata bahwa ia mirip aktor Jepang.

"Jadi kau memang aktor," kata Hyuna sambil menangguk-angguk. "Berarti Naeun tidak salah."

"Hati-hati dengan stalker," tanggap Jiyoon jahil.

"Belum ada yang meminta tanda tanganku atau berfoto denganku. Jadi aku tak perlu hati-hati dulu," ujar Kanata sambil menahan tawa.

"Hei, jangan sombong."

"Sedialah payung sebelum hujan," Sunggyu memberi nasihat. Kanata hanya mengangguk dan mengaku tadi ia hanya bercanda.

"Hei," panggil Hyunseung ke Kanata, "mari kita saling bertukar nomor dan e-mail. Kalian bertiga jugalah." Kanata pun setuju dan menyimpan nomor dan e-mail keempat orang di hadapannya. Ia juga memberitahu nomor dan e-mailnya ke mereka.

"Wah, kau menulis nama kami dalam bahasa Jepang!" celetuk Hyunseung.

Selagi Kanata menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, tanpa sengaja ia melihat garis lengkung berwarna merah gelap di lengan atas kiri Hyunseung. Tak terlalu kelihatan karena lengan kaus Hyunseung menutupinya. Ia menampik segala hal-hal negatif yang menari-nari di kepalanya. Sudah jelas, ia sempat mengira bahwa itu adalah bagian kecil dari tato anggota The Chaser. Merah.

Cukup banyak yang telah ia ketahui selama setengah tahun ia menjadi Yang Dicari. Hal itu membuatnya lebih waspada. Atau lebih tepatnya terlalu waspada, hingga ia menjadi pendiam dan selalu memerhatikan secara intens segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya. Namun, hari ini ia berbicara lebih banyak daripada biasanya dan merasa sedikit lega, membuat bebannya yang selama 6 bulan membuat pikirannya tersiksa sedikit berkurang. Tentu saja tersiksa. Membunuh orang dengan paksa itu menyiksa kedua belah pihak. Yang satu tidak mau mati, yang satu lagi tak mau dimasukkan ke ruangan berpintu jeruji besi. Hal itu hanya berlaku bagi kedua kelompok yang keberadaanya belum terungkap oleh siapapun kecuali para anggota dan pembentuknya sendiri.

* * *

Hyunseung mencengkeram lengan kiri atasnya kuat-kuat. Ia menopang tubuhnya di atas wastafel toilet dengan tangan kirinya. Ia pun menyingsingkan lengan kaus kirinya dan melihat bulatan merah gelap yang membuat kulitnya seolah-olah terkena luka bakar. Pedih sekali. Hyunseung membasuhnya dengan air keran sambil mendesis kesakitan. Bahkan dibasuh air saja rasanya semakin pedih. Ia bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang. Guratan tak jelas mulai tampak di tengah lingkaran itu. Beberapa hari terakhir ini ia mendapat pesan aneh yang memberitahunya bahwa polisi sedang mencari keberadaannya. Kenapa...?

Ponselnya berbunyi. Ia berharap bukan pesan itu lagi yang masuk. Ia merogoh kantung celananya dan membuka pesan. Dugaannya salah. Lagi-lagi! Ia mengumpat dan memukul wastafel dengan tangan kirinya. Ia melihat layar ponselnya lagi.

**_From: unknown_**

**_The Polices are looking for you. The person you chase will replace you.  
Be careful! That person can kill you anytime before or after you get him/her._**

Kejadian malam sebelumnya kembali menyusup masuk ke otaknya. Seorang laki-laki yang kelihatannya masih sangat muda menggorok leher seorang wanita bermantel hijau tebal. Entah kenapa hyunseung yakin sekali kalau laki-laki muda dan wanta itu ada hubungannya dengan teror yang diterimanya. _"Hati-hati dengan namjachingumu, Nona!"_ Seharusnya Hyunseung senang ketika orang-orang berpikir bahwa mereka berpa... Hyunseung menggeleng-geleng dengan cepat. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Pembunuhan semalam lebih penting. Untuk apa kau harapkan dari orang yang sudah kauanggap adik sendiri itu?

Dengan ogah-ogahan Hyunseung berusaha keras untuk menyimpulkan semuanya. Apa yang bisa disimpulkannya? Tidak ada. Otaknya yang biasanya menganalisa sesuatu dengan lancarnya kini _stuck_.

Hampir saja Hyunseung membanting ponsel barunya itu kalau pintu toilet kafe tidak terbuka dan memperlihatkan siapa yang masuk.

* * *

Kanata terkejut melihat bulatan merah itu. Tiba-tiba saja suara Kanata tercekat. Ia tak tahu harus bertindak apa. Kakinya terpaku di belakang pintu toilet yang sudah tertutup. Lingkaran merah itu...

"Hanya luka bakar. Jangan khawatir," bohong Hyunseung agak panik sambil menurunkan lengan kausnya.

"Ke.. Kap.." Kanata terbata, membuat Hyunseung bingung. "Bicaralah!", bentak Kanata pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Kau aneh sekali," ujar Hyunseung yang berusaha menghindari tatapan Kanata, "Aku duluan." Ia melangkah melewati Kanata seraya menepuk pundak laki-laki kurus itu.

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup lagi dan Kanata masih bergeming. Pikirannya terus mengarah ke lingkaran yang spontan membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia yakin sekali kalau itu adalah lambang The Chaser. Tidak mungkin ia salah! Kanata sudah kenal sekali dengan lambang The Chaser yang berwarna merah itu. Tapi tadi Hyunseung mengatakan itu hanya luka bakar. Memang sekilas terlihat seperti luka bakar. Siapakah di antara mereka berdua yang benar?

Kanata tersadar dari lamunannya dan membatalkan rencananya ke toilet. Ia keluar dari ruangan kecil berkeramik kuning itu dengan menyeret kedua kakinya yang mulai lemas. Ia melihat keempat orang yang beberapa menit lalu membuatnya terenyak dalam ketenangan sedang menunggunya.

"Kenapa kau pucat begitu?" tanya Sunggyu sambil memukul lengan Kanata pelan dengan punggung tangannya.

Kanata menggeleng dan memaksakan seulas senyum, lalu menduduki kursinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin karena semalam aku terlambat tidur."

"Baru kali ini aku lihat orang pucat karena terlambat tidur," celetuk Sunggyu heran.

"Teman-teman," panggil Hyuna sambil menyandang tasnya. "Aku pulang duluan." Ia berdiri dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Jiyoon.

"Aku ingin membantu Dongwoon beres-beres, Eonni. Sampai nanti," jawab Hyuna dan mulai melangkah.

"Aku antar ya?" pinta Hyunseung yang sudah berdiri dan menyusul Hyuna. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Hyunseung seolah-olah ingin mencegah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Hyuna berbalik. "Tidak perlu repot-repot, Oppa," tolaknya halus. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Annyeong!"

* * *

Hyuna baru saja mengantar keluarga Son ke bandara. Berbagai nasehat telah disampaikan kepada Dongwoon. Dongwoon berjanji akan menceritakan apa yang ia lihat selama di Manhattan, New York, kota yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama dua tahun ke depan –setelah dipaksa Hyuna yang begitu penasaran. Hwaito dibawa serta ke kota yang terkenal dengan Empire State Building itu.

Beberapa kali Hyuna mendesah pelan. Ia merasa sepi ditinggal satu-satunya sepupu yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri.

Selagi Hyuna melamun, telapak kaki kiri Hyuna kesemutan hebat dan serasa terbakar. Ia meringis dan ragu sejenak. Apa ada hubungannya dengan tanda itu? Selama tiga hari sejak pertemuannya dengan Minho, ia tak merasakan apapun di kakinya, malah ia sempat lupa akan hal itu. Dan Kwanghaeng. Ternyata atlit yang punya cukup banyak fans itu merupakan tersangka perampokan di pasar malam. Hyuna tak habis pikir kenapa Kwanghaeng melakukan hal yang jelas-jelas konyol baginya yang sudah memiliki penghasilannya sendiri. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, ternyata selama ini Kwanghaeng memakai topeng kulit untuk menyamarkan wajahnya. Hal itu membuat aparat kepolisian tidak mencurigainya yang sering muncul di stasiun televisi nasional dan di jalan.

Bukan hanya itu. Pesan teror tetap masuk ke nomor dan emailnya, tapi tak lagi dihiraukannya karena selama 3 hari itu ia sibuk membantu keluarga Son beres-beres rumah dan perlengkapan yang akan dibawa ke Manhattan. Dan ia belum sempat menghubungi Kanata secara pribadi untuk menanyakan semua yang ingin ia ketahui.

Terserah, ia harus mengecek kakinya. Ia menunduk untuk melepas simpul tali sepatunya dan mengeluarkan kakinya dengan sangat perlahan. Menggerakkan kaki yang kesemutan itu rasanya sangat geli dan berat. Segera ia lipat kaki kirinya dan meletakkannya di atas paha kanannya, lalu memeriksa apa yang terjadi pada lingkaran yang terakhir ia lihat tiga hari yang lalu.

Dan Hyuna tertegun. Tatonya sudah mulai menampakkan bentuk yang sesungguhnya. Ada sebuah lingkaran berdiameter enam centimeter dengan lingkaran lain berdiameter lima centimeter di dalamnya. Di antara kedua lingkaran terdebut terdapat enam buah segitiga yang mengelilingi lingkaran dalam. Puncak keenam segitiga menyentuh sisi lingkaran luar, sedangkan alasnya menyatu dengan sisi lingkaran dalam sehingga alasnya melengkung ke atas. Kedua lingkaran hanyalah garis hitam metalik semata dan keenam segitiga itu bidangnya berwarna kuning emas. Hyuna meraba guratan indah itu. Tatonya menonjol, tidak seperti coretan pulpen, dan permukaannya mengilap seperti kaca. Hyuna bisa melihat refleksi diri dan sekitarnya di sana. Rasa takjub harusnya tersirat di kedua mata indah Hyuna kalau saja itu bukanlah tato karakter The Wanted One.

Gadis berambut cokelat tua itu merasa ada yang mangganjal di hatinya, seperti ada yang terlupakan. Tapi apa? Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai ia tak mendengar ayahnya memanggil namanya dari kursi kemudi.

"Hyuna, jangan melamun," kata ayahnya sedikit keras.

Hyuna tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangan dari kaki ke ayahnya. "Eoh? Ne, Appa, katanya gugup. Dengan cepat ia menurunkan kaki kirinya perlahan dan memasukkannya ke dalam sepatu.

"Apakah kamu mau ke restoran favoritmu itu?" tanya ayahnya sambil tersenyum hangat. Ia langsung tertarik dengan ajakan ayahnya. Namun, baru saja ia ingin mengiyakan, ponselnya berdering keras di kantung baju hangatnya. Hyuna mengangguk ke arah ayahnya melalui kaca depan mobil sebelum mengangkat telepon. Dari Myungsoo.

"Yeoboseyo, Myungsoo?"

"Hyuna, apa kau sibuk?" tanya Myungsoo.

Tentu saja gadis itu sibuk karena ia akan pergi ke tempat favoritnya untuk makan malam. "Aku takut iya."

"Dengar, aku sedang bersama Minho-ssi. Kebetulan kami bertemu lagi. Katanya ada yang perlu kita bicarakan sekarang."

"Tapi—"

Suara di seberang ponsel terdengar ribut. "Hyuna-ssi," panggil suara seseorang di sana yang langsung dikenali Hyuna, Minho. "Ini gawat! Aku –ah, atau kita tidak bisa lagi mengeali yang mana anggota The Chaser, yang mana The Wanted One."

Hyuna mengernyit. "Aku tak mengerti, Minho-ssi."

"Merah dan hitam, kau ingat?" desak Minho frustasi.

"Oh iya. Kenapa?" Hyuna sudah tak fokus karena mobil milik keluarganya sudah berhenti di depan restoran.

"Sekarang semuanya berubah. The Chaser memiliki warna dan lambang yang sama dengan kita."

Hyuna menarik kekang pintu mobil dan membukanya. "Mweo? Kenapa bisa?" tanyanya datar. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi hidangan lezat yang sudah menunggunya di dalam sana.

"Sebaiknya kau ke sini sekarang," ujar Minho, terdengar berusaha keras untuk tidak terkesan memaksa.

Hyuna yang sudah lapar tidak tahan lagi. "Maaf, ada panggilan masuk," bohongnya dan memutuskan sambungan telepon. Untuk hari itu (lagi) ia tak mau memikirkan tentang teror itu. Maka ia membuat ponselnya dalam mode diam.

* * *

Myungsoo mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Ia telah menelepon Hyuna beberapa kali, tapi gadis itu tak mengangkatnya sekalipun.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Myungsoo ke Minho yang duduk di hadapannya. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah restoran mewah. Alunan musik lembut dimainkan oleh beberapa orang berseragam di seberang mereka di atas panggung kecil.

Minho melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kita harus menemui Hyuna-ssi sekarang juga. Di mana dia?"

Myungsoo menggeleng pasrah. "Sepertinya ia sibuk dan tak mau diganggu."

"Tapi ini darurat. Kita tidak bisa diam saja!"

"Jangan emosi begitu, Minho-ssi. Kami ini tidak seperti kau yang sudah berpengalaman," kata Myungsoo tak sabar.

"Jangan anggap remeh, Myungsoo-ssi. Kau bakalan seperti ini juga setelah kau membunuh korban pertamamu. Tadi aku hampir saja diseret ke kantor polisi kalau orang itu tidak sengaja membeberkan identitasnya," jelas Minho agak emosi. Ia menggeser kerah kausnya dan memperlihatkan bahu kirinya yang dibalut kain kasa. "Lihat ini. Kami bertarung mati-matian."

Myungsoo mendesah pelan. "Jadi," katanya sambil menopang kedua lengannya yang dilipat di atas meja, "Bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu ke Hyuna tadi? Aku masih tidak paham."

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Myungsoo baru saja pulang dari sebuah perpustakaan kota. Ketika ia melewati jalan depan restoran mahal itu untuk menuju rumah, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Myungsoo segera berbalik dan mendapati Minho yang napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Eoh, annyeong haseyo, Minho-ssi," sapanya sambil membungkukkan badan. Minho hanya bisa mengangguk sambil mengatur deru napasnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu lagi, Myungsoo-ssi. Ini gawat!" kata Minho. Ia mengelap peluh di keningnya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Myungsoo bingung.

"Jangan di sini. Di sana saja," kata Minho sambil menunjuk ke dalam restoran yang sudah ramai diisi pelanggan.

"A.. Aku tak membawa uang untuk masuk ke tempat berbintang seperti ini." Myungsoo gelagapan sambil meraba kedua kantung celananya. Ia jarang membawa uang karena ia bukan tipe orang yang suka jajan kalau sedang sendirian. Ia lebih sering berkeliling daerah tempat tinggalnya hanya untuk melihat-lihat, mengunjungi perpustakaan kota, dan mengunjungi rumah teman-teman sekolahnya untuk bersantai seperti menonton film dan bermain _video game_. Nah, kalau sedang bersama teman-temannya, ia akan membawa uang karena ia terus dibawa ke berbagai macam tempat oleh teman-temannya yang notabene suka jajan.

Minho tak menghiraukan Myungsoo dan berkata, "Ayo". Punggung Myungsoo didorongnya pelan masuk ke dalam restoran. Setelah memesan beberapa hidangan (Myungsoo memilih yang paling murah), Myungsoo kembali menanyakan apa yang menyebabkan Minho terlihat begitu capek begitu hingga keringat pun tak berhenti mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Minho mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara sambil membuat gerakan tak ada arti. "Tato.. Semuanya sama.. Hitam.. Sekarang ada warna kuningnya juga! Aish! Siapa ama gadis yang bersamamu waktu itu? Hyuna? Ya, Hyuna! Hubungi dia. Suruh dia ke sini. Ah, apa kau punya nomor ponsel Kanata hyung? Au!" Minho menggenggam bahu kirinya sambil meringis.

"Tenang. Tenang, Minho-ssi," kata Myungsoo khawatir. "Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Hyuna dan aku tidak punya nomor orang yang kausebut Kanata hyung itu."

Begitulah. Walaupun Minho telah menjelaskan secara singkat-namun-tak-jelas tentang tato yang berubah, Myungsoo tetap saja tak mengerti. Ia juga teringat akan tato di punggung bagian kirinya. Warnanya hitam dan kuning emas. Benar-benar hasil karya seni yang indah. Tapi berbahaya.

"Sebelumnya," Minho memulai, "Tato The Wanted One hanya seperti tato yang dimiliki preman jalanan, hitam kehijauan dan tidak menonjol. Sekarang sudah bertransformasi menjadi mengilap dan keenam segitiganya berwarna kuning. Bukankah itu hal yang terlalu tiba-tiba? Dan lagi, tato The Chaser yang—" Minho mengecilkan suaranya, "—kubunuh tadi memiliki warna yang sama. Padahal dulunya tato mereka berwarna merah."

"Bagaimana cara kau mengetahui orang itu The Chaser atau bukan, Minho-ssi?" tanya Myungsoo serius.

"Sewaktu tato mereka berwarna merah, kita bisa dengan mudah mengetahui orang yang mengejar kita adalah The Chaser. Kita memiliki insting yang kuat akan hal itu. Dan ingat, hanya orang yang mengejar kita saja. Bila kita bukan targetnya, kita tidak bisa mengetahuinya."

Myungsoo mengernyit, berusaha mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya tiga hari yang lalu itu. "Jadi saat Kwanghaeng mencoba menangkapmu, kau langsung tahu bahwa ia The Chaser?" tanyanya memastikan.

Minho tampak berpikir lalu menggeleng. Matanya menatap kosong secangkir teh yang baru diletakkan pelayan restoran. "Tidak. Pantas saja waktu itu aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia The Chaser atau bukan. Ternyata seperti itu." Ia mengangguk-ngangguk dan menatap Myungsoo. "Sang peneror mencoba membuat permainan baru. Kita akan terjebak dalam setiap pengejaran. Sial!"

Myungsoo meremas-remas rambutnya. "Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi aku dan Hyuna dan The Wanted One baru yang lain akan segera dijebloskan ke penjara. Hebat sekali," sindirnya.

"Tidak seperti itu juga. Kewaspadaan adalah hal terpenting bagi kita saat ini, Myungsoo-sii. Kalian—"

"Kewaspadaan. Benar." Myungsoo menyuap nasi ke mulutnya. "Tapi bagaimana cara kita mengetahui orang di sekitar kita memiliki tato atau tidak? Mendingan kalau mereka The Wanted One juga."

"Pertanyaanmu bagus sekali. Aku hampir lupa menjelaskan tentang hal itu," puji Minho sambil mengusap dagunya. " Jadi begini."

tbc

Huwaaa

Sorry for the late update :(

Gimana chapt kali ini? Gaje gak? Udah dapet inti ceritanya?

**Thanks a lot for:**

**Kunci Pintu : iya.. target mereka nanti ditentukan sama penerornya :)**

Review please~~


	4. Chapter 4

Jiyoon menatap kosong buku pelajaran di hadapannya. Tangan kirinya menopang dagu, sedangkan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pulpen tergeletak setengah keluar di atas meja. Guru kursusnya yang sibuk menjelaskan materi di depan kelas tidak diperhatikan.

Bukan karena ia malas atau sejenisnya, pikirannya kembali melayang ke waktu pagi tadi. Saat Jiyoon bangun dari tidurnya yang lelap, punggungnya kebas sekaligus pedih. Ketika ia melihat refleksi punggungnya di depan cermin. Dugaannya benar, guratan itu sudah terbentuk dengan sempurna. Bukan hanya dua buah lingkaran dan enam segitiga lagi yang ada di sana, melainkan gambar indah lain sudah terlukis di bagian tengahnya.

Kobaran api. Dengan namanya, Jeon Ji Yoon –bukan dalam tulisan hangul, tapi huruf Latin- berada di bawahnya.

Gambar kobaran api itu berwarna seperti aslinya, perpaduan antara kuning dan oranye. Bahkan di atasnya tercipta pula gambar asap yang mengepul. Semakin lama dilihat, api itu tampak bergerak menjilati sisi lingkaran dengan liar. Asap baru yang diciptakannya membuat keenam segitiga kuning berkilat-kilat seperti cahaya matahari. Menyilaukan sekaligus mengakibatkan yang melihatnya memukau. Namun, ketika Jiyoon mengedipkan mata, pemandangan ilusi itu buyar, seperti tidak pernah terjadi. Kobaran api itu tetap diam di tempat. Apa sebutan yang cocok untuk gambar timbul itu? Tato?

Jiyoon tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sebuah penghapus karet dilempar mengenai hidungnya. Ia meringis tertahan dan menoleh ke sana ke mari, mencari si pelaku. Syukur-syukur gurunya sedang menulis di papan tulis, jadi Jiyoon bebas bergerak sesuka hati. Dan Jiyoon menemukan pelakunya, Park Chanyeol, yang duduk dua meja dari Jiyoon.

"Anak itu! Selalu saja!" desis Jiyoon.

Chanyeol hendak menembakkan potongan penghapus lain dengan sebuah karet gelang di sebelah tangannya, tetapi Eunjung, nama guru mereka, berbalik dan menangkap basah laki-laki bersuara berat itu. Wanita tinggi itu memelototi Chanyeol dengan geram. Yang dipelototi hanya bisa mengurungkan niatnya dan cepat-cepat mencatat soal yang ada di papan tulis.

"Jangan suka menganggu Jeon Jiyoon, Park Chanyeol!" kata Eunjung tegas sambil menatap Chanyeol dan Jiyoon bergantian.

"Buset." Gerakan mulut Chanyeol terbaca oleh Jiyoon. "Bagaimana Ham saem bisa tahu?"Ekspresi Chanyeol terlihat lucu saat ia menelan ludah. Jiyoon tetap _stay cool_, ia tak berani tertawa. Guru di depannya itu menyukai kelas yang hening –sama sekali hening, sunyi senyap. Lalu Jiyoon melihat Chanyeol nyengir.

"Jangan pamer gigi, Park Chanyeol," ujar Eunjung lagi. "Saya geram melihat deretan gigimu."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Jiyoon –atau bahkan beberapa murid lain juga—yakin bahwa Chanyeol melakukan hal itu supaya tawanya tidak meledak. Beberapa anak lain mulai cengengesan. Bibir Jiyoon dilipat ke dalam, menahan hasratnya untuk terbahak.

Eunjung mendesis kesal. "Kerjakan ini," ia menunjuk papan tulis, "dalam waktu lima menit!"

* * *

Jiyoon akhirnya bisa merenggangkan otaot-otot jari-jari kedua tangannya yang pegal akibat menulis dengan kecepatan penuh. Tugas yang diberikan Eunjung telah dikumpulkan tepat pada saat _stopwatch_ Eunjung berbunyi,menandakan waktu telah habis.

"Sial!" Hyosung yang duduk di meja sebelah Jiyoon mendengus. "Tinggal satu soal lagi!"

Jjiyoon menatap Hyosung bingung. "Waeyo?"

"Pulpenku kehabisan tinta, pensilku harus kuraut lagi hingga tajam. Aish!" jawab Hyosung sambil meremas-remas ujung kausnya, hal yang biasa ia lakukan jika sudah kesal. "Dan lagi, pensil ini sudah sangat pendek, lebih pendek dari jari kelingkingku."

Jiyoon hanya bisa tersenyum penuh simpati kepada Hyosung. Jiyoon pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Eunjung yang sedang memeriksa hasil kerja mereka yang hanya berjumlah 15 orang. Jiyoon melihat Chanyeol sedang melemparkan bulatan kertas kecil ke dalam kaus Jongdae yang duduk di depannya.

"Park Chanyeol!" tegur Eunjung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku di depannya. "Kim Jongdae, pastikan di punggungmu tak ada yang mengganjal, oke?"

_Apa Eunjung punya mata ketiga?_

Begitu mendengar namanya disebut dan mencerna perkataan Eunjung, Jongdae segera meraba-raba punggungnya. Merasa ada yang mengganjal, ia berdiri dan menarik baju belakangnya sehingga bulatan-bulatan kertas tak berdosa itu jatuh ke lantai. Kedua mata Jongdae melebar. Perasaan waswas melanda dirinya karena ia takut kalau Eunjung akan memarahinya membuang sampah sembarangan walaupun itu milik Chanyeol. Jongdae pun mulai memungut benda itu namun ditahan oleh guru les kimia itu. "No, no, Kim Jongdae. Biarkan Park Chanyeol yang memungutnya," katanya pelan. Eunjung selalu saja memanggil mereka dengan nama lengkap, membuat mereka sangat canggung.

Jongdae merasa lega bukan main. Ia menghela napas dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Ekspresinya terlihat seoerti orang yang mendapatkan kembali hewan peliharaannya sambil menangis terharu. _Anak itu benar-benar dramatis dan ekspresif_, batin Jiyoon. Chanyeol mengumpat tanpa suara dan menatap Jongdae sadis. Jongdae memasang ekspresi: _rasakan!_.

Jiyoon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bosan. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia melihat Chanyeol yang memungut remasan kertas di lantai. Satu kata yang terbetik di benak Jiyoon: BAHAYA –huruf besar semua-. _BAHAYA,BAHAYA,BAHAYA!_ Kata sederhana itu terus mengeliling kepalanya. Ia tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Ia tertegun begitu mendapati sebuah titik terang di kaki kanan Chanyeol.

_Apa anak itu memasang lampu di balik celana panjangnya?_

Jiyoon menepis pemikiran konyol itu, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

Titik itu semakin terang sedangkan sisi tubuh Chanyeol lainnya memancarkan sinar keremangan. Tanpa Jiyoon sadari bulu kuduknya berdiri. Kepalanya pening. Ia menepuk kedua pipinya lalu mengurut pelipisnya. "Aku pasti berhalusinasi," gumamnya tanpa suara. Ia melirik Chanyeol lagi. Pemuda berambut berombak itu sedang merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Chanyeol membaca pesan –menurut tebakan Jiyoon-. Pemuda itu tampak kaku. Kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah Jiyoon dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan ekspresi tertekan. Kata BAHAYA semakin besar, seolah memenuhi ruang tengkorak Jiyoon dan mendesak ingin keluar dari sana. Chanyeol kembali ke tempat duduknya, tampak lemas.

* * *

"Yo, Jiyoon!" Chanyeol mengagetkan Jiyoon yang sedang berjalan ke luar gerbang gedung kursus. "Akhirnya aku bisa menghirup udara segar juga. Fiuh."

Jiyoon tak mengacuhkan pemuda tinggi itu. Sekarang kata BAHAYA seakan terpajang di langit senja, memenuhi isi bumi. Yang harus ia lakukan hanya sampai di apartemen SEGERA! Langkah kakinya pun dipercepat.

"Hei, aku memanggilmu!" Chanyeol memprotes dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jiyoon.

"Maaf, aku buru-buru," ujar Jiyoon. Biasanya mereka berdua mengobrol banyak. Ia merasa berada di dekat anak tengil itu adalah hal yang teramat tidak baik untuk hari ini. _Lari!_ Benaknya memerintah. Tak pernah ia merasa sewaspada ini seumur hidupnya. Dan ia pun mulai berlari kecil, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan ragu.

Jiyoon semakin pening ketia ia mendengar derap kaki di belakangnya. Entah kenapa ia yakin sekali bahwa yang sedang mengikutinya itu adalah Chanyeol.

Dan, memang benar. "Kau terlihat kusut," kata Chanyeol. Jiyoon berhenti dan berbalik menatap Chanyeol. Temannya itu memandangnya tak yakin. "Ada baiknya kita bersantai sebentar. Kau mau ikut?"

Jiyoon hampir saja menjawab '_iya_' kalau ia tak menyadari titik terang di kaki Chanyeol. Matanya tertuju ke kaki panjang itu selama beberapa detik. Tampaknya Chanyeol menyadari ke mana arah mata Jiyoon, maka ia mulai bercanda,"Iri dengan kaki panjangku, nih?"

Jiyyoon terkesiap lalu menggeleng cepat. "Maaf, aku tidak biasa berpergian dengan laki-laki –hanya berdua."

Chanyeol tertawa skeptis. "Ayolah. Hanya keliling komplek kok," bujuk Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan aegyonya yang bisa membuat orang jungkirbalik saking gemasnya. Jiyoon menjadi luluh dan ia pun mengangguk pasrah. Lagipula, tinggal sendirian di apartemen (apartemennya terletak di komplek perumahan) sambil menunggu jam makan malam tidak selalu menyenangkan. Kendati demikian, rasa waspadanya semakin memuncak ke ubun-ubun. Udara senja semakin dingin dan jalanan... sepi? Tak biasanya. Komplek perumahan Jiyoon selalu ramai. Ia mulai bersenandung kecil untuk mengusir perasaan kacau itu. Tak ia sangka Chanyeol akan menyambung, ikut bersenandung.

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri setiap belokan, tidak menuju tempat tinggal masing-masing. Sekali-sekali mereka perlu memeriksa setiap sudut komplek perumahan mereka. Benar, mereka berdua tinggal di komplek yang sama.

"Kau tahu?" Jiyoon membuka pembicaraan. "Harusnya kau memanggilku 'noona'."

"Waeyo? Kita, kan, seangkatan," protes Chanyeol.

"Walaupun. Jangan mentang-mentang kau anak akselerasi di sekolahmu—"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Benar juga. Tapi, satu tahun bukanlah jarak yang jauh-jauh amat kok."

"Enak saja kau bicara," ujar Jiyoon. Chanyeol cuma nyengir, tidak mau peduli. Bagaimanapun juga, seseorang yang lebih tua ingin dihargai oleh siapapun yang lebih muda darinya, bukan? Jiyoon melihat ekspresi Chanyeol mengeras.

"Ah, Noona," panggil Chanyeol. Jiyoon harus memutar otak apakah barusan Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"Apa?" Itu bukan balasan. Jiyoon menanyakan itu dengan nada heran.

"Temani aku ke sebuah tempat sebentar, bisakah?" Chanyeol memohon dengan wajah datarnya. Aneh. Aneh!

"Kenapa mukamu begitu? Baru diputusin pacar?" tebak Jiyoon spontan, tapi ia segera menyesal setelahnya karena ekspresi Chanyeol menjadi suram. "Oke, oke. Akan kutemani," jawab Jiyoon cepat lalu mengikuti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawa Jiyoon semakin dekat ke pintu masuk komplek. "Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Jiyoon.

"Ikut saja," ujar Chanyeol. Mereka berdua membungkuk kepada satpam di pintu masuk dan keluar menuju jalan besar.

Jiyoon menurut. Kini perasaan gundah mulai menyelimutinya. Kata BAHAYA muncul semakin banyak di benaknya. Cahaya di kaki Chanyeol kini berkelap-kelip seperti bintang. Ia begitu larut dalam pikirannya sehingga ia menabrak punggung Chanyeol yang sudah berhenti tiba-tiba di depannya.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Chanyeol. Ia kedengarannya.. tertekan. Jiyoon menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati sebuah kantor polisi di hadapan mereka.

_KANTOR POLISI?_ Hati Jiyoon berteriak. Kedua matanya melebar. Ponselnya berdering keras di tas sandangnya. Ia segera mengambilnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

**_From: unknown  
TRAP!  
KILL!_**

Jiyoon ternganga, lalu menatap Chanyeol namun anak itu tidak ada lagi di depannya. "Ke man—"

Ponsel Jiyoon jatuh ke aspal seiring kedua tangannya dijegal ke belakang tubuhnya oleh Chanyeol. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, Chanyeol? Lepaskan!" pekik Jiyoon.

"Maafkan aku, Noona," kata Chanyeol menyesal, "Aku... Aku harus melakukan ini." Chanyeol mendorongnya ke dalam gedung berwarna biru-putih itu dengan susah payah karena Jiyoon terus memberontak agar dilepaskan.

"Ya! Ngapain kau membawa aku ke sini?" tanya Jiyoon bingung. Ia ketakutan sekarang, sekaligus menyesali keputusannya untuk mengikuti Chanyeol. Ia pikir Chanyeol hendak curhat atau apalah? Apa Chanyeol pengin curhat di kantor polisi? Tapi tak begini caranya!

"Kumohon, diamlah, Jiyoon." Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya di kedua tangan Jiyoon dan mempercepat langkah mereka. Gadis berambut pirang itu tak tahu harus berucap apa. Ekspresi Chanyeol di belakangnya tampak menyeramkan, membuatnya ciut seketika. Jiyoon menatap pintu masuk gedung dengan horor, seolah pintu kaca itu adalah ular raksasa yang ingin menelan dan meremukkannya.

Seorang aparat kepolisian yang sedang duduk di belakang meja panjang mengangkat kepala ketika mereka masuk. "Annyeonghaseyo. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya sopan.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Jiyoon. "Jelaskan."

"Jelaskan apanya?" tanya Jiyoon. Pria paruh baya di depan mereka menatap mereka menuntut penjelasan.

"Oh! Aku lupa!" Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya. "Pak, wanita ini terlibat kasus penca—"

"HEI!" hardik Jiyoon. Kasus? Ia tak pernah berbuat tindakan kriminal. "Kau gila? Kau memfitnahku? Kasus pen... penca apa?"

"Pencabulan," jawab Chanyeol. Setetes keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Rahangnya gemetar.

"Maaf?" tanya sang aparat. "Jangan main-main, Nak."

Jiyoon menarik rambutnya ke belakang. "Ini gila! Maaf, Pak. Teman saya ini mungkin sedang kacau hatinya. Ayo kita pergi, Chanyeol!" Jiyoon menarik tangan Chanyeol namun ditepis dengan kasar oleh lelaki itu.

"Kita tidak boleh pergi sebelum semuanya selesai!" bentak Chanyeol. Lalu ekspresinya melembut. "Ma—maaf."

"Kau yang belum selesai! Otakmu yang kacau harus dibereskan!"

"Aku tak mau pergi dari sini." Chanyeol berkata dengan polos.

"Oke! Aku yang pergi, kalau begitu!" kata Jiyoon berang. Napasnya menderu. "Permisi." Jiyoon berlari ke luar gedung. Ia berbelok dan mencari ponselnya yang tadi jatuh. Itu dia, tepat di samping kotoran kucing. "Menjijikkan!" gumam Jiyoon sambil mengambil ponsel dan berlari ke barat, menuju pintu masuk komplek yang sudah berjarak kurang dari 10 meter.

"Ya! Jiyoon-ah!" Chanyeol berteriak. Jiyoon menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati temannya itu sedang mengejarnya. Jiyoon mempercepat larinya. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah masuk ke rumah dan bersembunyi. Apa Chanyeol terkena gangguan jiwa?, pikirnya.

Sia-sia saja ia berlari, toh kaki Chanyeol lebih panjang. Dalam beberapa detik saja Chanyeol sudah mendahului dan menghadangnya di depan gerbang. Terbetik di benak Jiyoon untuk meminta bantuan satpam, tapi pria tua itu tak ada di sana. Ia tak putus asa, ia berbalik dengan cepat dan berbelok ke kiri. Entah ke mana kedua kakinya membawa, tak pedulilah. Yang penting cari bantuan dulu. Ponselnya berdering lagi. Jiyoon mennyentuh layarnya dan membaca pelan yang masuk –sambil berlari, tentunya.

**_From: Unknown  
Being chased all the time or just kill them directly._**

Jiyoon teringat lagi dengan tato di punggungnya, pesan yang masuk ke ponsel Hyuna, pengejar, bunuh. Apa ini ada hubungan dengan Chanyeol yang mengejar-ngejarnya? Tunggu! Pengejar? Chanyeol adalah pengejar yang dimaksud? Lalu, 'bunuh mereka'. _Bunuh?_Dan 'mereka'? Chanyeol adalah 'dia'. Masa ada Chanyeol yang lain? Oke, kesimpulannya mulai melantur. Jiyoon terus berlari ke sembarang arah, berniat mengecoh Chanyeol.

Dan lagi-lagi, Chanyeol berhasil mencapainya, menarik bahunya, dan mereka jatuh terguling-guling di atas aspal. Keduanya mengeluh kesakitan secara bersamaan. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang tak enak didengar, sedangkan Jiyoon Cuma mengatakan, "Woi! Badanmu berat, woi! Bangun!" Chanyeol segera bangun dari posisinya yang menindih Jiyoon lalu membantu gadis itu berdiri.

**PLAK**

Jiyoon menampar pipi Chanyeol sekuat tenaga. "Kau yang cabul! Bukan aku! Sialan!" makinya dan ia berlari lagi. Chanyeol apalagi.

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran. Sekali-sekali Jiyoon menjatuhkan semua tong sampah yang ia temui untuk menghambat kecepatan Chanyeol. Gadis itu berbelok setiap kali ia menemukan lorong. Terkadang mereka kembali ke tempat yang sama. Sungguh menjengkelkan, namun mereka tidak capek-capek. Jiyoon merasa aneh pada dirinya. Biasanya, berlari sejauh lebih dari 50 meter saja sudah tak sanggup lagi. Tapi ini? Mungkin sudah sekitar setengah kilometer dan ia tak merasa lelah sedikitpun. Bagus, pikirnya. Dan gawat, pikirnya kamudian.

Chanyeol tampaknya tak ada bedanya dengan dirinya. Bisa Jiyoon rasakan bahwa laki-laki jail itu semakin dekat ke arahnya. Jiyoon seperti melihat sebuah visi. Kata BAHAYA sudah berganti dengan kata BUNUH. Gila, ya?

Di kejauhan, ia melihat siluet seseorang yang tak asing. Dengan mata disipitkan, siluet itu semakin jelas. Tubuh kurus, rambut cokelat tua bergelombang. Itu Hyuna! Benar. Dan Hyuna berlari ke arahnya, panik. Sahabatnya itu pun sepertinya menyadari kehadiran Jiyoon.

"Eonni?" pekik Hyuna.

* * *

Hyuna sangat menyesal karena sudah tak menghiraukan ajakan Myungsoo ketika ia masuk restoran kemarin.

Tato di telapak kakinya sudah terbentuk dengan sempurna dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Ia tak bisa berjalan dengan benar sampai-sampai ia harus mengarang alasan saat ibu dan ayahnya menanyainya. Ia bersikeras tak mau menunjukkan apa yang terjadi pada telapak kakinya. Apa yang akan mereka katakan saat melihat putrinya memiliki tato di kakinya, huh?

Dan kini, ketika ia ingin menemui Kanata, nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi. Saat ia beralih ke nomor Myungsoo, sahabat sepupunya itu menolak memberi penjelasan dengan malas dan segera menonaktifkan ponselnya. Siapa lagi yang harus ia hubungi? Choi Minho? Gadis itu sudah jelas tidak memiliki nomor si atlit. Untuk sejenak, Hyuna merasa dipermainkan. Ia benci Myungsoo! Atau, ia memang sudah membenci Myungsoo sejak dulu. Ah, sudahlah, tak perlu dibahas. Hyuna malas memikirkannya.

Hyuna menendang baru kerikil ketika ia berjalan di tengah taman kota. Kakinya sudah agak baikan. Diistirahatkannya tubuhnya di bawah pohon yang rindang. Ia memasang _headset_ di kedua telinganya, mencolok ujung kabel ke lubang kecil di ponselnya, dan menekan gambar segitiga menyamping di layarnya. Ia berharap suasana hatinya akan melunak setelah mendengarkan lagu.

Lagu kesepuluh sudah diputar dan Hyuna masih saja tidak bisa membentuk seulas senyuman dengan bibirnya. Benar-benar hari yang sial. Ia memukul tanah di sebelahnya.

"Aduh!" erang seseorang.

Bukan. Bukan tanah yang ia pukul barusan... Dengan perasaan was-was ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang laki-laki yang ternyata dari tadi berbaring di sana tanpa Hyuna sadari. Tambah siallah Hyuna, ia baru saja memukul orang yang tak dikenalnya. Bukan hanya sial, tapi juga malu.. "Oh, Tuhan," keluh Hyuna pilu. Ia berdiri dengan cepat dan langsung meminta maaf, membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

Lelaki itu bangun untuk duduk. "Tidak apa-apa, jangan dipikirkan. Terima kasih, malah, karena kau telah membunuh nyamuk yang mungkin belum menggigitku." Lelaki itu menunjukkan seekor nyamuk yang sudah gepeng di lengan atasnya yang kurus.

Hyuna tersenyum minta maaf sekaligus lega. "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku." Hyuna mengamati orang berwajah imut itu. Sepertinya mereka pernah bertemu di suatu tempat. Laki-laki itu juga tampak sedang mengingat-ingat.

Kemudian, Hyuna merasa seperti ditimpa ratusan _headset_. Si pemilik suara halus di hadapannya itu adalah orang yang ia dan Hyunseung temui secara tak sengaja setelah pesta _barbecue_ di rumah Hyunseung. Laki-laki yang menggorok leher seorang wanita hingga tewas, anak yang mengira bahwa Hyunseung adalah pacarnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi. Kebetulan sekali," ujar si imut yang menggemaskan –begitu pikir Hyuna—sebelum Hyuna sempat membuka mulut.

"Benar, kebetulan sekali, ya?" balas Hyuna canggung. Telapak kakinya jadi gatal lagi.

"Lee Sungjong imnida." Anak itu membungkuk.

"Eh? Kim Hyuna imnida."

Bagus sekali! Sepertinya dewi keberuntungan sedang berada di dekat Hyuna. Sungjong pasti sekelompok dengannya. Hyuna yakin seyakin-yakinnya. Jadi, ia tidak perlu repot-repot mencoba menghubungi Kanata atau Myungsoo lagi. Ia berharap Sungjong tahu banyak tentang The Chaser dan The Wanted One.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Hyuna.

"Aku? Enam belas. Kim Hyuna-ssi?"

Hyuna berdecak kagum akan dirinya sendiri yang sebelumnya menebak bahwa anak itu lebih muda darinya. "Kau lebih muda setahun dariku," balas Hyuna, "Bisakah kita tidak berbicara terlalu formal?"

Sungjong mengangguk dengan antusias. "Aku benci formalitas. Aku panggil 'Noona', ya?" sarannya.

_Aigo,_ batin Hyuna, _Bagaimana bisa anak sesopan dan seimut ini menjadi seorang pembunuh?_ "Baiklah. Aku senang ada yang memanggilku 'Noona' soalnya aku tak punya adik."

"Aku juga tak punya kakak." Mata Sungjong berbinar-binar. Hyuna semakin gemas melihatnya.

"Oke, Sungjong-ie." Hyuna duduk bersila di hadapan Sungjong. "Langsung saja. Aku punya banyak pertanyaan. Aku harap kau bisa menjawabnya."

"Tentu, Noona. Aku, kan, pintar."

Hyuna meniup poninya. "Baiklah." Ia pun meminta kepastian tentang apa yang ia alami selama beberapa hari terakhir. Sungjong beberapa kali mengangguk sebagai jawaban bahwa kedua kelompok itu benar-benar eksis. Hyuna bertanya tentang apa yang dikatakan Minho dan Myungsoo kemarin, tentang tato yang sama di setiap anggota kedua kelompok.

Sungjong membenarkan. "Begitulah. Kita sebagai Yang Dicari semakin dipermainkan," ujar Sungjong. Kedua mata Sungjong menyiratkan kekesalan yang mendalam. "Tapi Noona jangan khawatir. Ada petunjuk bagi anggota baru seperti Noona."

"Maksudmu?"

Mendadak cara bicara Sungjong menjadi dingin dan ekspresinya seperti orang menyombong. "Ketika Noona menemukan The Chaser pertama, akan ada sebuah tanda yang akan Noona temukan di salah satu bagian tubuh orang itu." Hyuna mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Sungjong segera menambahkan, "Maksudku, Noona akan tahu bahwa ia adalah The Chaser dengan tanda yang dipancarkan olehnya tanpa sadar. Noona akan segera tahu bahwa ia mengincarmu. Ambillah kesempatan itu untuk kabur sebelum ia melihatmu. Atau -seperti yang pastinya sudah Noona ketahui- bunuh dia."

"Aku tak punya kemampuan bergulat!"

"Kita tidak bisa dibunuh oleh mereka."

"Apa kita kebal atau semacamnya?" tanya Hyuna sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

Sungjong menggeleng. "Noona akan secara refleks memanfaatkan segala macam barang di sekitar untuk menghabisinya. Dan percayalah, hal itu akan berhasil dan Noona akan bebas... untuk sementara. Soalnya bukan hanya satu Pengejar yang mengincar kita. Akan ada yang lain ke depannya."

Hyuna tidak suka mendengar kata 'menghabisinya'. "Aku akan mati pelan-pelan, kalau begitu. Kelelahan," katanya skeptis.

"Anio. The Wanted One tidak pernah capek dalam menjalani misi." Sungjong menimpal.

"Misi dadakan."

"Yup." Sungjong menyetujui sebelum memasukkan potongan cokelat batang ke dalam mulutnya. "Noona mau?" tawarnya ke Hyuna. Ekspresi lelaki kurus itu kembali seperti semula, ramah.

Tanpa ragu-ragu Hyuna membelah cokelat batang di bagian yang bergaris lalu melahapnya. Hari ini ia belum menyantap cemilan apapun. "Gomawo," katanya.

Sungjong merapikan poninya. "Apa lagi yang ingin Noona tanyakan?"

Hyuna menerawang langit senja, berpikir sambil mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu –mungkin tidak ada yang ingin kuketahui untuk saat ini. Oh! Bagaimana kalau kau memberitahuku segala yang kau ketahui?"

"Aku tak tahu harus memulai dari mana, Noona. Kau harus memberiku pertanyaan," jawab Sungjong sambil tersenyum polos.

Hyuna menghela napas. Ia juga tak tahu harus bertanya apa ke 'adiknya' itu. Ia pun berdiri. "Nah, Sungjong-ie. Sudah hampir gelap."

"Benar." Sungjong ikut berdiri dan menyingkirkan banyak helai tumput yang menempel di belakang tubuhnya. "Kuantar Noona pulang."

"Memangnya kau tahu rumahku?" tanya Hyuna menahan tawa.

Sungjong tampak salah tingkah. "A.. Anio! Noona tunjukkan jalannya."

Hyuna terbahak. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Mungkin aku yang harus mengantarmu pulang, adik kecil." Sungjong mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Hyuna merasa dirinya lebih baik sekarang. Sosok Sungjong mengungatkannya akan Hyunseung. Lalu, ia melihat seorang gadis melangkah dengan cepat ke arahnya sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Hyuna menajamkan matanya. Siapa itu?

"Hyuna-ya!" panggil gadis itu. Sekarang Hyuna bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Luna.

"Annyeong, Luna!" balas Hyuna sambil membalas lambaiannya, senyumnya melebar. Namun, tepat setelah itu juga, kedua kakinya lemas seketika. Ia jatuh berlutut di atas tanah, suhu tubuhnya turun. Badannya ditopang oleh kedua tangannya di atas rerumputan agar tidak ambruk.

"Noona!"/"Hyuna!" pekik Sungjong dan Luna bersamaan.

Kedua mata Hyuna melebar dan ia menggigil. Apa yang baru saja dilihatnya sungguh tak ia sangka-sangka. Lambang The Wanted One mengikuti Luna dari belakang, seperti ada laser khusus yang terarah padanya seperti di film-film bertema teknologi canggih. Bedanya, kalau di film lasernya berwarna biru kehijauan, laser di belakang Luna berwarna persis dengan lambang miliknya.

Seharusnya Hyuna senang karena ia menemukan seorang anggota lagi. Tapi, mengapa ia merasa terancam? Dan sepertinya hanya ialah yang bisa melihat divisi itu. Sungjong tampak bingung dan orang-orang di taman tetap berlalu-lalang tanpa melihat ke arah mereka bertiga.

Luna membantu Hyuna berdiri. "Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanyanya khawatir. Bukannya menjawab, Hyuna memandang Sungjong menuntut penjelasan. Sungjong mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Luna?" panggil Hyuna.

"Ne?"

"Kau... The Wanted One?"

Luna mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Hyuna tahu Luna selalu melakukan hal itu jika ingin berbohong –kebiasaan yang tak bisa ia hilangkan. "M.. mweo? Apa itu?"

"Kau ini tidak pintar berlakon, Luna. Jelaskan padaku kalau kau punya tato itu juga." Hyuna memaksa.

"Noona, ada apa?" tanya Sungjong. Hyuna dan Luna menoleh ke arahnya.

Hyuna menarik kedua lengannya. "Sungjong, ini Luna, teman sekelasku. Luna, ini Sungjong," kata Hyuna. Kedua orang yang baru berkenalan itu saling memberi salam.

"Hyuna—" Ucapan Luna terpotong.

"Sungjong-ie, sekarang aku tahu apa yang ingin kutanyakan," ujar Hyuna cepat, "Luna, maafkan aku. Tunggu sebentar, ya?" Luna mengangguk. Hyuna menarik Sungjong menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Kenapa, Noona? Ada yang salah dengan temanmu itu?"

Hyuna mengangguk. "Ada—ada lambang The Wanted One di belakangnya." Ia keheranan begitu melihat Sungjong yang memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam kantung celananya dan tersenyum.

"_Well_, Noona. Kupastikan dialah korban pertamamu," ucapnya santai.

Jantung Hyuna berdetak beberapa kali lebih cepat. "Kau gila? Dia temanku!"

"Teman bisa jadi lawan. Sudah hal yang biasa."

Hyuna menahan amarah sekuat tenaga. Kenapa dirinya yang harus membunuh teman sekelasnya sendiri? Kenapa harus Luna yang—Ia menyadari sesuatu. "Luna seorang kriminal?"

"Siapa tahu, kan? Sebaik-baiknya orang di hadapanmu, ada saja hal yang tak terduga." Nada suara Sungjong menjadi dingin lagi.

Hyuna mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan kepala. "Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya? Cuma aku?"

"Benar, Noona. Hanya targetnyalah yang bisa melihat tanda itu. Tapi, untuk selanjutnya, tidak akan ada lagi tanda bagimu untuk mengetahuinya. Kau harus berhati-hati.." Sungjong memajukan badannya dan berbisik di telinga Hyuna, "..setiap detik." Ia menarik tubuhnya kembali. Hyuna merinding.

Sungjong mengeluarkan sebuah _tab_ dari dalam ranselnya dan menatap layarnya selama beberapa saat. Kelima jari tangan kanannya bergerak cepat sekali di atasnya. Entah apa yang anak itu perbuat, Hyuna tak mau tahu. Ia hanya butuh penjelasan. Sungjong memasukkan kembali _gadget_ itu.

"Dulu," katanya, "saat tatonya masih beda, semua The Wanted One memiliki insting yang kuat. Kau akan segera tahu bahwa apakah orang di hadapanmu adalah The Chaser—yang akan menjadi korbanmu, The Wanted One, atau orang biasa. Walaupun orang itu The Chaser, tapi jika kau bukan targetnya, kau tidak akan tahu. Kau bisa langsung tahu bahwa mereka memiliki tato, namun identitas mereka hanya bisa kita tebak." Hyuna mengangguk-angguk paham. "Bagaimana cara kita mengetahuinya adalah dengan cara saling berpandangan selama 5 detik, dan gambar tato berwarna putih terang akan muncul selama kurang dari sedetik di atas kepala mereka. Sayangnya sekarang, peraturan seperti itu sudah tak berlaku lagi. Kita terperangkap dalam permainan ini."

Sungjong menjelaskan semua itu dengan suara pelan, namun terdengar keras sekali di telinga Hyuna. Sekarang ia sudah mengerti. Korban selanjutnya tidak akan menunjukkan tanda lagi. Semua anggota kedua kelompok kini memiliki tato yang sama dan semua anggota The Wanted One mungkin tidak akan memiliki insting lagi. Ia mencoba berpikir lebih jauh, memangnya insting dan energi bisa diciptakan dan dihilangkan begitu saja?

Ia melirik Luna. _Crap!_ Gadis itu berjalan ke arah mereka dengan kedua mata dipicingkan. Apa yang harus Hyuna lakukan sekarang? Ia sudah yakin 100% kalau dirinya dalah target Luna. Sungjong menepuk kedua pundaknya dan berkata, "Semoga sukses, Noona. Aku akan memantau kalian dari belakang. Kita tidak akan pernah merasakan yang namanya 'lelah' dalam pengejaran. Sekarang, bersiaplah untuk lari ke tempat yang sepi dan... bunuh dia."

Baru kali ini Hyuna merasa ingin memukul orang sampai babak belur. Tapi, sayang sekali, ia tak punya waktu untuk itu. Ia berbalik dan berlari menembus keramaian, menuruti kedua kakinya yang seolah bergerak sendiri ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari sana.

_Kita tidak akan pernah merasakan yang namanya 'lelah' dalam pengejaran._ Bagus sekali, pikir Hyuna. Aku lebih baik berlari selama-lamanya daripada membunuh temanku sendiri.

"Hyuna! Tunggu. Kau mau ke mana?" Hyuna menoleh dan mendapati Luna sedang mengejarnya. Agak jauh di belakang Luna, Sungjong mengikuti. _Aku akan memantau kalian dari belakang._

"Jangan coba-coba berakting, Luna. Keahlianmu adalah menyanyi!" seru Hyuna tanpa memperlambat larinya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu."

"Aku tak mau menggantikan posisimu di kantor polisi."

"Aku tak bilang begitu."

"Maaf, aku tak percaya. Kejar-kejaran saja sampai sang peneror menghentikan kita. Aku ingin lihat wujudnya yang pengecut itu!" ujar Hyuna geram. Seenaknya saja sang peneror menyuruhnya untuk membunuh orang. Kenapa tak ia lakukan sendiri saja?

"Tidak bisa, Hyuna."

Gadis penari itu bersyukur karena tubuhnya ringan sehingga kedua kakinya bisa diajak kompromi. Ia melesat dengan kecepatan penuh. Hyuna baru menyadari bahwa sejak ia meninggalkan taman, jalanan kosong melompong dan sepi, tanpa penghuni. Sedangkan taman begitu ramai dan penuh sesak oleh penduduk sekitar, seakan-akan taman sudah dijadikan sebagai tempat penampungan korban bencana alam.

_"Jalanan akan segera sepi jika akan ada terjadi pengejaran, pembunuhan, atau 'penggiringan' The Wanted One ke kantor polisi."_ Kalimat yang dikatakan Minho di pertemuan pertama mereka kembali teringat oleh Hyuna. Ia semakin mengerti sekarang. Orang-orang biasa seolah diajak untuk berkumpul di sebuah tempat.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Luna masih mengejarnya dan Sungjong tampak menjaga jarak dari Luna agar gadis itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Kedua kaki Hyuna terus membawanya semakin jauh dari daerah tempat tinggalnya. Setelah kira-kira 2 kilometer, ia belum juga merasa capek. _Apa yang ada di dalam tubuhku hingga bisa sekuat ini?_, batinnya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia semakin dekat dengan tempat tinggal Jiyoon. _Barangkali aku bisa 'mengungsi' di rumahnya untuk sementara waktu. Tunggu! Apa Jiyoon eonni ada di rumah? Dia, kan, cuma orang biasa?! Semua tempat yang akan kulewati pasti kosong. Aduh, bagaimana ini?_

Ponselnya bergetar di kantung celananya. Ia mengambil dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

**_From: unknown  
Being chased all the time or kill them directly!_**

Hyuna mengumpat dan mengirimkan balasan balasan:

**_Being chased all the time! Damn you, sucker!_**

Pesannya dibalas dalam waktu kurang dari 5 detik:

**_Just for a mile, Ms. Kim~_**

"Apa lagi ini? Hanya satu mil?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Hyuna, stop!" kata Luna. Hyuna tetap melaju. "Baiklah kalau kau tak mau berhenti! Biar kujelaskan sembari kita berlari seperti anak kecil. Aku ingin kau mengakhiri ini, Hyuna! Sekarang!"

Hyuna heran dan menoleh. air muka Luna terlihat serius dan putus asa. Kedua matanya berair dan sebutir air mata telah mengalir keluar. "Mengakhiri bagaimana maksudmu? Kenapa kau menangis seperti anak bayi?" Ia menekankan intonasi pada kata 'bayi'.

Luna mengusap kedua matanya. "Bunuh aku sekarang!"

Amarah Hyuna meledak. "MWEO? KAU GILA? KAU MAU MATI? AKU TAK BISA MEMBUNUHMU, LUNA! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH! KAU DENGAR AKU!"

"Aku.. sudah bosan hidup," sahut Luna sambil terisak.

"Bunuh diri saja, kalau begitu," saran Hyuna pelan. Oh, tidak! Kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu? Ia menepuk jidat dan merutuki diri sendiri.

"Selalu gagal."

"Beruntunglah dirimu masih diberi kesempatan hidup untuk memperbaiki hidupmu! Sekarang, balik arah dan pulanglah!"

"Kakiku tak mau berhenti, Hyuna."

Hyuna menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras. "Apa yang telah kau perbuat—maksudku kejahatan apa?" tanyanya.

"Membobol bank."

"Kau _hacker_?" tanya Hyuna tak percaya. Luna memang memiliki segalanya. Jadi, itu berasal dari hasil kerja kotornya?

"Aku dipaksa melakukannya. Aku sudah capek. Setiap saat duduk di depan komputer, diawasi dengan ketat, disuruh buka ini-itu, menghitung kalkulasi rumit, dan aku hampir tidak pernah tidur. Impianku terancam tak bisa terwujud. Dan daripada tiap hari aku dijadikan budak pengusaha licik itu, lebih baik aku mati. Bukan begitu, Hyuna?" jelas Luna. Kini jarak antara mereka berdua semakin menipis.

"Siapa pengusaha itu? Kenapa bukan dia yang mengejarku saat ini? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Hyuna.

Luna terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Ayahku." Mulut Hyuna terbuka lebar. "Kini ia sudah dalam masa tahanan. Tapi, misi kotornya tetap berjalan karena masih ada aku. Ayahku menyerahkan dirinya sendiri ke polisi, ia tak mau aku yang berada di sana. Aku harus tetap melakukan tugas kotor itu karena semua uang _kami_ telah dikembalikan ke bank-bank yang kubobol. Katanya aku harus hidup dengan tetap _mencuri_. Ia tak mau aku mati. Kami tidak punya siapa-siapa di Korea. Dari kecil kami hanya tinggal berdua."

"Dulu, ayahku sering kalah judi. Sayangnya, otakku yang pintar menyesatkan jalan pikiran ayahku waktu itu. Pabrik tekstil ayahku menjalin hubungan baik dengan banyak bank—aku tak tahu mengapa. Ia memberitahuku segala tentang bisnisnya sekaligus pabriknya yang terancam bangkrut karena hasil perusahaan hampir habis karena ia kalah judi. Aku pun diperintah untuk membobol sebuah bank. Percobaan pertama berhasil. Usaha ayahku kembali naik daun. Aku punya waktu untuk bebas." Luna dan Hyuna akhirnya berlari beriringan. Kedua mata Luna menerawang langit jingga.

" Tapi, kebiasaannya berjudi tidak bisa dihentikan. Ia kembali memintaku membobol bank lain. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia menyuruhku membobol 5 bank sekaligus. Aku ingin berhenti, namun aku dipukuli."

Hyuna baru sadar kalau Luna sudah berada di sampingnya. Temannya itu bisa kapan saja menyeretnya ke kantor polisi. Ia harus bergegas. "Berhenti bercerita. Aku sudah tahu apa kendalamu. Tapi, maaf saja. Membunuh adalah sesuatu yang keji." Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia pun mempercepat larinya yang tadi sempat melambat akibat mendengar kisah Luna.

Beberapa meter ke depan, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang berlari berlawanan arah dengannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hyuna langsung menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah Jiyoon. Mereka saling menyadari keberadaan masing-masing.

"Eonni!" panggilnya. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Ia bingung kenapa ada Jiyoon di waktu seperti ini. Apa jangan-jangan...

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" balas Jiyoon, berteriak juga.

Hyuna dan Jiyoon memunggungi satu sama lain. Luna dan Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan lawan masing-masing. Sungjong yang sudah sampai di sana berdiri di seberang jalan dan menyaksikan mereka berempat, berantisipasi terhadap apa yang akan terjadi.

"Hyuna," panggil Jiyoon,"Kau tahu apa yang sedang terjadi?" suaranya kentara sekali menunjukkan bahwa dirinya takut.

Hyuna menjawab, "Lebih dari sekadar tahu. Kita sama."

"Jelaskan! Aku tidak mengerti."

"Tidak ada waktu," sahut Sungjong tiba-tiba. Keempat orang di depannya kompak memandangnya. "Intinya, Jiyoon-ssi, kau harus membunuh pemuda itu." Sungjong menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Jiyoon. Sungjong mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah gantungan di tas Jiyoon yang bertuliskan namanya. Jiyoon tak bergeming. Membunuh Chanyeol? **_Kill them directly._**

Hyuna tertegun. Hidup Luna yang begitu susah memang harus ia yang selesaikan. Entah dari mana asal pemikiran itu.

Jiyoon menegakkan tubuhnya. Laki-laki ca.. yah.. seperti Chanyeol memang tidak pantas berada di dekat wanita mana pun.

Kemudian, segalanya terjadi dengan cepat sekali. Kedua pihak saling serbu. Hyuna mengambil tutup tong sampah sebagai perisai, sedangkan Jiyoon menggunakan batu seukuran kepalan tangan untuk menyerang Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Luna tidak sempat mengambil apa-apa. Sungjong mengamati mereka dengan serius.

Jiyoon berusaha memukul wajah Chanyeol dengan batu yang ia pegang, namun laki-laki tinggi itu dengan cepat menghindar. Jiyoon tersandung kaki Chanyeol, hampir terjatuh. Tak kalah gesit, ia menjambak rambut Chanyeol sekuat tenaga. Sungguh sulit memang, tubuhnya jauh lebih pendek dari Chanyeol. Tapi, ia berhasil. Chanyeol jatuh dengan pantat duluan sampai di aspal, disusul oleh punggung dan kepalanya. Jiyoon mundur beberapa langkah agar tidak tertimpa tubuhnya. Lalu, ia melompat ke sebelah Chanyeol dan berdiri di atas perut pemuda itu.

"Tubuhmu berat!" maki Chanyeol.

"Pembalasan dendam," ujar Jiyoon dingin. Hati kecilnya menjerit agar ia segera turun dari tubuh Chanyeol dan tidak membunuhnya. Bukannya menuruti jeritan itu, ia malah duduk di atas perut Chanyeol dan mencekik lehernya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol terasa sulit melepaskan tangan yang jelas-jelas lebih kecil dan lemah itu. Kedua kakinya menendang-tendang udara kosong. Ia sempat terperangah kenapa Jiyoon bisa punya tenaga sekuat itu. Ia melirik tangan Jiyoon yang menggenggam batu dengan waswas. Batu itu bisa menghantam bagian atas tubuhnya kapan saja. Kedua matanya membelalak mohon ampun.

Yang Chanyeol takutkan terjadi. Jiyoon melayangkan batu ke hidung pemuda tampan itu. Hidungnya patah seketika. Darah mengalir dengan deras, membasahi kedua tangannya yang dengan refleks memegang hidungnya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk mengerang kesakitan karena bernapas saja sudah susah dilakukan akibat lehernya yang dicekik semakin kuat oleh Jiyoon. Pandangannya mulai mengabur.

Tangan Jiyoon yang menggenggam batu melayang untuk yang kedua kalinya, mengincar jidat Chanyeol. Tepat sebelum batu itu menghantam tempat di mana tengkorak berada, Jiyoon membelokkan arah ayunan lengannya, membuat batu itu menghantam aspal di sebelah telinga Chanyeol. Gadis itu tak mengerti. Tubuhnya seakan ada yang mengontrol, tapi untunglah ia berhasil membuat tulang tengkorak Chanyeol tidak remuk. Ia juga melepas sebelah tangannya yang mencekik Chanyeol. Ia menatap pemuda jail itu. Bibirnya sudah membiru, kedua tangannya terkulai lemas di samping kepalanya.

Jiyoon melongo dan mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Semudah itu kah ia... membunuh orang?

Ia berbalik dan mendapati Hyuna yang sedang menahan pukulan demi pukulan dan tendangan demi tendangan dari Luna dengan perisainya. Ia berlari ke sana, bermaksud membantu Hyuna.

"Jangan membantu Hyuna noona, Jiyoon-ssi," sergah Sungjong.

"Apa urusannya denganmu, bocah?" bentak Jiyoon.

"Hanya targetlah yang bisa membunuh pengejar. Kau sudah membunuh pengejarmu," ujar Sungjong tenang. Kedua bahu Jiyoon naik-turun. Mengapa membantu saja menjadi hal yang terkutuk? Tapi Jiyoon menurut. Ia berjalan dan berhenti di sebelah Sungjong, menyaksikan pertarungan Hyuna dan Luna.

Belum apa-apa, Luna sudah tergeletak di atas aspal. Kepalanya barusan dipelintir Hyuna. Kalau ini bukan waktu yang serius, Jiyoon sudah memuji kehebatan Hyuna dalam bertarung. Rupanya jiwa brutal masih berada dalam dirinya.

Hyuna terengah dan menjatuhkan _perisai_nya. Ia mendekati Sungjong dan Jiyoon dengan langkah lunglai. Ia langung menghambur ke pelukan Jiyoon dan mengangis sekencang-kencangnya. Luna...

Hari itu, Jiyoon dan Hyuna telah membunuh orang untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

Bagaimana chapt kali ini? ^^

Review sangat diharapkan :)

**Thanks a lot to : Kunci Pintu ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Chaser**

"Maaf menunggu lama, Hyung," ujar Minho yang baru keluar dari gedung latihan.

Kanata yang sudah menunggu di depan gerbang tersenyum maklum. "Tak apa. Ayo, segera saja kita bicarakan."

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan.

"Aku ingin tahu," Minho memulai, "anggota Yang Dicari ada berapa saat ini."

Kanata menghitung dengan jarinya. "Hanya aku dan kau–sejauh yang kuketahui. Namun,ada seorang teman sekolahku yang memiliki tato The Chaser bewarna merah."

Minho terkejut. "Sekarang kedua anggota memiliki warna tato yang sama, Hyung. Itu tak mungkin!"

"Aku tahu itu. Apa tato miliknya itu masih dalam tahap penyempurnaan ya?" tebak Kanata sambil menerawang ke langit jingga..

"Kemungkinan besar. Apa kau sudah memiliki petunjuk tentang pengirim teror itu, Hyung?" Kanata menggeleng dengan lemas. Ia begitu sibuk dengan tugas sekolah dan telepon dari media Jepang maupun Korea yang menanyai aktivitasnya. Minho melanjutkan, "Ada satu hal yang mengherankanku, Hyung. Ketika pertama kali aku membunuh The Chaser, si peneror mengirim pesan yang mendesakku untuk langsung membunuhnya. Tetapi, di pembunuhan kedua tidak dikirimi lagi."

"Aku juga begitu!" seru Kanata. "Eh, Minho. Bagaimana dengan Hyuna-ssi dan Myungsoo-ssi? Mereka di pihak siapa?"

"Tentu saja di pihak kita, Hyung," celetuk Minho.

"Bagaimana kalau dugaanmu salah? Mereka belum ada kabarnya pada kita."

Minho tertegun. "Benar juga kau, Hyung. Aduh, berarti kita harus berhati-hati terhadap mereka."

"Setuju. Apalagi kau membeberkan informasi pada mereka berdua saat tato kedua kelompok mulai seragam. Saat itu tato kita masih hitam kehijauan, dan The Chaser berwarna merah. Dan sekarang, sudah berevolusi menjadi kuning dan hitam!"

Minho jadi teringat Kwanghaeng. Ia bersama dengan anggota tim atlet yang lain sempat datang ke kediaman Kwanghaeng untuk memanjatkan doa. Saat itu, tato Kwanghaeng kelihatan jelas di leher kiri bawahnya. Warnanya hitam kehijauan, sama seperti miliknya sebelum berubah menjadi hitam dan kuning.

Secara berurutan, dapat disimpulkan bahwa tato The Chaser yang berwarna merah, berubah warna menjadi hitam kehijauan. Lalu, di saat yang bersamaan, tato para anggota di kedua kelompok berubah menjadi hijau dan kuning.

Minho dan Kanata benar-benar harus waspada terhadap Hyuna dan Myungsoo sekarang._Tunggu_! Batin Minho.

"Hyung, Hyuna dan Myungsoo benar-benar berada di pihak kita, Hyung. Mereka mendapat sms dan e-mail yang sama dengan kita!" ucap Minho yakin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu?" tanya Kanata sembari mengerutkan kening.

"Saat pertemuan pertama kami, mereka tidak memprotes isi pesan yang kukatakan pada mereka, Hyung. '_Being chased all the time or just kill them directly_.' Sudah pasti mereka adalah Yang Dicari juga." Minho menjelaskan sambil memberi tekanan pada setiap kata agar Kanata percaya. Kanata bukanlah orang yang mempercayai sesuatu dengan mudahnya.

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang jelas, aku masih belum bisa memercayai mereka berdua."

"Akan kubuktikan nanti," balas Minho.

"Kok kita jadi sama-sama bingung sendiri ya?" keduanya tertawa.

_Cklik!_

Bunyi kamera itu mengagetkan Kanata. Ia menoleh ke sana ke mari dan mendapati seorang paparazi di balik tiang lampu jalan yang tengah memukul kepalanya sendiri berkali-kali karena lupa mematikan bunyi kameranya.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanya Minho.

"Ada paparazi!" seru Kanata dengan suara tertahan.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan, pura-pura tidak tahu. Mereka tahu paparazi itu mengikuti mereka.

Sejurus kemudian, mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan mengangguk, lalu lari secepat-cepatnya. Tak mau tak mendapatkan foto yang bagus, paparazi itu mengejar mereka, berniat meminta informasi jua.

"Hyung!" panggil Minho.

"Apa?"

"Seharusnya kau ditemani manajermu! Aish!"

"Gomen ne!"

"Percepat larimu, Hyung! Aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi."

* * *

**[ Maaf menginterupsi bacaan pembaca sekalian. Saya mau koreksi perkataan Sungjong di chapter 4. Bukan "Saat tatonya masih sama," tapi "Saat tatonya masih beda." Maaf atas typonya -.-V Sudah saya perbaiki kok.**

**Kenapa saya tidak beritahu hal ini di awal/akhir chapter ini? Karena saya rasa ada beberapa pembaca yang malas membaca curhatan seorang penulis yang biasanya ditulis di awal atau akhir cerita. Contoh: "Hai, saya balik dengan chapter 5!" atau "Bagaimana chapter kali ini? Makin membingungkan? Makin hancur?" dan sebagainya. Apalagi ini pemberitahuan penting yang tidak bisa dilewatkan begitu saja J**

**Bila tulisan tebal ini mengganggu Anda, silakan komentar di kotak review/komentar yang telah tersedia. Maka, tidak akan saya munculkan lagi kalimat-kalimat seperti ini di tengah cerita, namun di awal ataupun akhir cerita, asalkan tidak diabaikan ya ^^**

**Terima kasih yang ebesar-besarnya sudah bersedia membaca! J**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya ya ^^ ]**

* * *

Myungsoo selalu menghabiskan waktu senggang di perpustakaan kota jika tidak keluar bersama teman-temannya. Saat ini ia sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal di salah satu sudut ruangan perpustakaan di lantai 2. Ponsel beserta baterainya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, Hyuna menelepon. Ketika diangkat, Hyuna memintanya menjelaskan kenapa ia dan Minho memintanya bertemu sehari sebelumnya. Myungsoo jadi kesal sendiri mendengarnya. Ia cukup emosi karena Hyuna tidak datang ke restoran tempatnya dan Minho bertemu dan melewatkan pembicaraan penting. Akibatnya, Myungsoo jadi malas menjelaskan dan memutuskan sambungan telepon. Setelah itu, Hyuna terus menelepon, namun tak digubrisnya. Walaupun hanya menghasilkan getar ponsel, tetap saja hal itu mengganggu aktivitas pemuda dingin itu. Myungsoo pun melepas baterai dan melanjutkan bacaannya. Ia tidak akan segan-segan menunjukkan sisi dinginnya di hadapan orang terdekatnya sekalipun, jika ia sudah _sibuk_ seperti ini.

Sebenarnya, Myungsoo dan Hyuna tidak dekat satu sama lain. Mereka berdua hanya tampak dekat dan kompak jika ada Dongwoon. Soalnya saat SMP, Dongwoon berharap mereka berdua akan berteman baik seperti dirinya dan Myungsoo. Namanya masih lugu, mereka sepakat.

Awalnya, mereka berdua memang sempat berteman baik sampai akhirnya sesuatu terjadi tanpa pengetahuan Dongwoon. Keduanya keras kepala, tak mau kalah, saling berdebat siapa yang harus meminta maaf duluan. Ujung-ujungnya masalah itu malah semakin panjang. Jadinya, karena tidak mau mengecewakan Dongwoon, Myungsoo menyarankan Hyuna agar mereka berdua menyembunyikan masalah dan bersikap seperti sebelumnya di depan Dongwoon. Sekali lagi, namanya masih lugu, keduanya sepakat tanpa menyelesaikan masalah yang sesungguhnya adalah prioritas utama. Mereka saling membuang muka jika berpapasan di jalan –saat tidak ada Dongwoon.

Bahkan, saat Hyuna lupa sementara akan dirinya*, Myungsoo langsung tahu ia berpura-pura. Hyuna berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup. Yup. Myungsoo mengenal Hyuna luar dan dalam walaupun mereka bermain drama di depan sahabatnya itu selama 2 tahun lamanya.

***baca chapter 1**

Hal itu tetap berlanjut sampai akhirnya Dongwoon berangkat ke Amerika. Mereka kembali bersikap acuh tak acuh. Tetapi masalah The Chaser mendesak mereka untuk berbicara satu sama lain.

_Sial!_ Konsentrasi Myungsoo buyar ketika mengingat masa lalu dan teror gila itu lagi. Ia menutup buku di hadapannya dengan kasar, menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, dan menghela napasnya berat. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya beberapa saat. Ia melirik ponselnya, lalu memasang baterai kembali ke ponselnya dan menyalakannya. Ia membuka menu kontak, mencari nama orang yang harus ia hubungi, mau tidak mau.

Kim Hyuna.

Butuh 20 detik untuk mendengar Hyuna mengangkat teleponnya.

**_"Yeoboseyo?"_**

Myungsoo berdehem. "Masih butuh penjelasan?" tanyanya dingin.

**_"Mengapa kau non-aktifkan ponselmu?"_** tanya Hyuna balik. Suaranya sedikit aneh, pikir Myungsoo.

Myungsoo berdecak tak sabar. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku atau tidak akan kuangkat lagi teleponmu."

**_"Baiklah. Pertama-tama aku ingin minta maaf karena menolak untuk bertemu kau dan Minho kemarin."_**

"Kau tidak mengerti pertanyaanku ya?"

**_" Apa salahnya aku meminta maaf, huh? Baiklah, kujawab pertanyaanmu. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu penjelasanmu lagi."_**

"Bagus kalau begitu," balas Myungsoo lega. Ia tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar dan membayar mahal iuran telepon nanti. Baru saja ia mau memutuskan sambungan, Hyuna berbicara.

"**_Aku baru saja membunuh pengejar pertamaku_**," katanya. Myungsoo tertegun dan menegakkan tubuhnya. "**_Kau berhati-hatilah_**." Setelah berkata begitu, sambungan diputus.

Myungsoo tetap pada posisinya. Ponselnya masih tertahan di antara tangan dan telinganya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia pun sadar dari kekagetannya dan mengantungi ponselnya di saku celananya. Buku di depannya jadi tak menarik perhatiannya lagi.

"Kim. Myung. Soo."

Merasa namanya disebut, Myungsoo berbalik dan mendapati teman sekelasnya, Lee Sungyeol. Mendadak, ia menggigil. Bulu kuduknya menegang di sekujur tubuhnya. _Gawat, ia pasti target pertamaku!_ batinnya yakin. Ia cerdas. Ia sudah mendapatkan penjelasan yang lebih dari cukup dari Minho agar mengetahui apakah orang di hadapannya adalah targetnya atau bukan. Makanya, ia langsung tahu Sungyeol memiliki tato di lehernya. Tato tersebut seakan tembus pandang walaupun Sungyeol memakai syal berwarna hijau.

"Sungyeol? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Myungsoo berusaha tenang dan memaksakan seulas senyum. Ia berdiri dan mengambil buku yang tadi ia baca, hendak mengembalikannya ke rak buku.

Sungyeol tertawa. "Apa lagi kalau bukan membaca dan numpang _browsing_? Tidak seharusnya kau bertanya, Myungsoo-ah," katanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Myungsoo terkekeh gugup. Ia berjalan ke rak terdekat dan menaruh bukunya kembali. "Ngomong-ngomong, luka bakarmu sudah sembuh?" tanyanya sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke leher Sungyeol. Begitulah, beberapa hari ini leher Sungyeol diperban. Katanya, lehernya terkena luka bakar. Namun, kali ini Myungsoo tahu pasti bahwa itu omong kosong.

"Belum. Makanya aku pakai syal, berhubung dingin. Sekaligus agar terlihat lebih tampan," jawab Sungyeol dengan nada bercanda.

Myungsoo mulai mencari cara agar bisa kabur dari temannya itu. Keningnya berkerut dan kedua matanya bergerak-gerak. Sudah seharusnya seperti itu kalau ia dalam keadaan mendesak.

Ia tidak mau membunuh orang. Membunuh orang itu tidak biasa seperti yang dikatakan Minho di pertemuan pertama mereka. Apalagi, Sungyeol adalah teman terdekatnya setelah Dongwoon. _Tenang, Myungsoo_, batinnya.

Karena Myungsoo tadi duduk di sudut ruangan di lantai dua, ia harus menempuh jarak yang cukup jauh untuk mencapai pintu keluar yang berada di lantai satu. Dan pintu itu berada di sudut ruangan yang pula. Ukuran perpustakaan ini memang besar sekali. Ia pun melangkah sesantai mungkin ke arah tangga sambil melihat sekeliling. Kosong, padahal tadi cukup ramai.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Sungyeol. Ternyata anak itu mengikutinya. Malah, kini mereka bersebelahan.

Myungsoo menggigil semakin hebat. Gigi-giginya mulai bergemeletuk. "Ya," jawabnya singkat, bergetar. Ia memaki-maki dalam hati. Kenapa harus menggigil seperti itu?

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Sungyeol. Kedengarannya seperti meremehkan. Myungsoo menggeleng. Kedua tangannya dikepal kuat-kuat. "Ah, karena AC yang terlalu dingin atau karena diriku, Myungsoo?" Myungsoo bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali. Lagi, ia anak yang cerdas, maka bisa langsung diketahui olehnya bahwa Sungyeol sudah tahu apa yang ia pikirkan dari tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ini mau demam," elak Myungsoo seenaknya. Mereka sudah berada di tengah tangga. Ia menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dengan bantuan pegangan tangga.

"Mungkin," ucap Sungyeol. "Kau terlihat pucat."

Sebenarnya, Myungsoo benci basa-basi seperti itu. Ia suka yang langsung _ to the point_. Tapi untuk kali ini ia harus berbasa-basi. "Su—"

"Kau tahu tentang The Chaser, Myungsoo?"

_Mampus!_ Kedua kakinya bergetar semakin hebat. Bagaimana ia bisa berlari nantinya?

"Itu kan judul lagu," ujarnya heran—pura-pura.

"Em, maksudku yang seperti aku ini," ucap Sungyeol.

_What the.._

Terlambat. Baru saja Myungsoo ingin berlari, Sungyeol sudah melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di leher Myungsoo. Biasanya ini sebagai tanda keakraban di antara mereka. Tapi ini lain! Sungyeol akan segeram membawanya ke kantor polisi. Myungsoo tetap berusaha tenang.

"Pengejar gadis-gadis cantik, huh?" sahut Myungsoo berusaha bercanda.

"Kali ini beda," balas Sungyeol datar.

"Aish, Lee Sungyeol! Kau begitu bodoh untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu," teriak Myungsoo dalam hati.

Sama halnya dengan lantai dua, lantai satu kosong melompong. Bahkan, penjaga perpustakaan entah ke mana perginya.

"Ke mana semua orang?" tanya Myungsoo.

"Kusuruh mereka pergi untuk meninggalkan kita berdua," jawab Sungyeol sambil menahan tawa.

"Hah? Kau pikir kita ini sepasang kekasih yang membutuhkan privasi? Haha.. Ada-ada saja kau, Yeol." Myungsoo memanfaatkan candaannya yang dipaksa itu untuk melepaskan tangan Sungyeol. Berhasil.

Sungyeol ikut tertawa, tapi tak selepas biasanya. Myungsoo tahu kalau Sungyeol sengaja memancingnya untuk membahas tentang The Chaser dan The Wanted One.

Ketika mereka sudah berada di belakang pintu, Myungsoo mengambil ancang-ancang. Segera saja ia menyikut tulang rusuk Sungyeol agar ia bisa lari secepatnya. Sungyeol mengerang kesakitan sambil berlutut. Myungsoo pun memutar kenop pintu.

Sayang sekali, Sungyeol sangat gesit. Ia menarik kaki Myungsoo hingga jatuh ketika pemuda itu melangkah ke luar, menyebabkan pintu tertutup kembali. Sungyeol merangkak dan menarik Myungsoo agar berlutut seperti yang ia lakukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" bentak Sungyeol. Ia mencengkeram rambut belakang Myungsoo erat. Tidak lupa ia menahan kedua tangan Myungsoo ke belakang. "Menyikutku tanpa alasan?"

"Tentu ada alasannya!" kata Myungsoo.

"Apa alasanmu? Kabur dariku? Kabur agar tidak menggantikanku di kantor polisi kan?" desis Sungyeol di telinga Myungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Myungsoo pura-pura bodoh. Tapi ia menyadari kalau dia benar-benar bodoh karena sudah mengatakan kalau ia punya alasan untuk menyikut pemuda berambut merah marun itu.

"Aku tahu kau berusaha menghindariku sedari tadi. Aku juga tahu kaau kau tahu maksud The Chaser yang kusebut tadi."

Ponsel Myungsoo bergetar di kantungnya. Sungyeol menyadari hal itu karena sinar layar ponselnya menembus kain celana temannya itu. Dengan tangan yang sudah lepas dari rambut Myungsoo, ia mengambil ponsel itu.

"Tanpa ini, kau tidak akan bisa apa-apa," kata Sungyeol sambil tersenyum sarkastis. Ia menggeser jari jempolnya di layar ponsel itu dan membuka pesan yang masuk.

**_From: unknown_**

**_No mercy. Just KILL!_**

Sungyeol menyeringai dan memperlihatkan pesan itu ke Myungsoo. "Benar kan aku? Kau anggota Yang Dicari. Sama seperti Hyuna."

Myungsoo melebarkan kedua matanya. HYUNA? "Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Hyuna?" tanyanya dingin. Dalam hati, ia sungguh panik.

"Kau tak tahu? Dia itu gadis incaranku sejak dulu. Aku pernah melihatmu, Hyuna, dan seorang lagi—siapa namanya?—Don atau Dong apa gitu? Kedondong?"

Myungsoo hampir terbahak. "Dongwoon."

"Ah, iya! Dongwoon. Balik ke Hyuna. Kudengar dari temanku yang sekolah di Holy Art Academy kalau Hyuna cukup populer. Tapi banyak yang takut mendekatinya karena dia selalu bersama tiga orang senior yang protektif terhadapnya. Sungguh miris. Padahal, aku sungguh ingin mendekatinya. Sampai aku melihat kalian bertiga di depan sebuah restoran hamburger. Dongwoon meninggalkan kalian berdua, bukan? Sejak saat itu, kupikir kalian pacaran. Aku sempat pesimis waktu itu. Kecewa." Sungyeol menghela napas.

"Kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Dekati saja dia," kata Myungsoo.

"Tidak semudah itu kalau gadis itu masih berada dalam pengawasan tiga sahabatnya itu."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau Hyuna juga sama sepertiku?" tanya Myungsoo. Oke, sifat penasarannya kambuh lagi.

"Tentu saja saat kalian berbincang dengan si atlet lari itu, Choi Minho. Begitu menguping pembicaraan kalian, aku mendapatkan informasi yang kucari-cari selama ini. Haaah. Seandainya saja Hyuna itu targetku, mungkin aku akan bermain-main dengannya dulu sebelum memba—AKH!" Sungyeol mengerang kesakitan lagi karena Myungsoo mengantukkan kepala belakangnya ke hidung Sungyeol. Darah mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Kedua tangannya memegang hidung mancungnya yang sudah bengkok. Sedangkan Myungsoo mengusap kepala belakangnya yang sakit sekali akibat tindakan nekatnya itu.

Darah Myungsoo naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Ia berbalik dan mendorong Sungyeol hingga punggungnya menumbuk lantai. Duduk di atas perut Sungyeol, tanpa belas kasihan ia meninju wajah temannya itu berkali-kali.

"Hentikan, Myungsoo-ya! Kita kan sahabat!" rintih Sungyeol. Kedua tangannya berusaha menahan gerakan Myungsoo yang begitu cepat.

"Sejak kapan kau atau pun aku mengklaim kalau kita ini sahabat, huh? Tidak akan kubiarkan kalau ada orang yang ingin menyakiti gadis itu!" bentak Myungsoo tanpa menghentikan kedua tangannya. Lebih parahnya lagi, hidung patah Sungyeol juga menjadi sasarannya, membuat pemuda tampan itu mengeraskan teriakan deritanya.

"Kenapa?" Sungyeol terengah. "Kau suka gadis itu juga?"

BUGH!

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" kata Myungsoo bengis.

Lalu, Sungyeol berhasil menahan kedua tangan Myungsoo. Dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa, ia bangun dan membuat Myungsoo terjengkang ke samping. Lantai di sekitarnya telah ternodai darah. Hidungnya berdenyut keras sekali. Ia menutup hidungnya dengan sebelah tangan, namun malah bertambah sakit karena tersentuh. Ia mengutuk-kutuk tak jelas. Dilihatnya Myungsoo mulai berdiri. Tak tinggal diam, perut Myungsoo ditendangnya. Walaupun tendangannya lemah akibat rasa nyeri di hidung yang sempat mengalihkan perhatiannya, Myungsoo berhasil dibuat menubruk lantai.

Myungsoo semakin emosi. Ia membalas tendangan Sungyeol dengan menendang balik dadanya. Ia cepat-cepat bangun dan berlari menuju meja penjaga perpustakaan. Ia bermaksud mengambil sebatang pulpen. _Ini ide gila_, batinnya. Setelah mendapatkan pulpen yang matanya cukup tajam, ia kembali ke tempat Sungyeol yang bernapas menggunakan mulutnya. Bahunya naik turun. Myungsoo tak peduli. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu puas melihat Sungyeol sekarat.

Sambil berlari, Myungsoo menghunus pulpen tinggi-tinggi, bermaksud menusuk Sungyeol—bagian mana saja. Namun gagal. Ia terjatuh karena Sungyeol sempat menghindar dan menyenggol kakinya. Syukurlah, karena pulpen itu masih berada dalam genggamannya. Tak kalah cepatnya dengan Sungyeol, Myungsoo menggores tumit Sungyeol dengan mata pulpen, menghasilkan luka kecil tak berarti karena Sungyeol berlari ke sudut ruangan lainnya. Myungsoo bangkit dan mengejarnya. Tidak peduli kejahatan apa yang telah Sungyeol perbuat, dirinya yang tak bersalah adalah pilihan utama. Ia tak mau masuk penjara! Egois. Bukankah itu adalah sifat semua umat manusia?

Sungyeol hampir jatuh beberapa kali karena air mata sudah menggenangi kedua matanya dan mengaburkan pandangannya akibat hidungnya berdenyut semakin hebat tak terkendali. Ia harus bertahan dan membawa Myungsoo ke kantor polisi secepatnya. Kejahatannya telah terbongkar oleh pihak polisi, namun masih dalam tahap penyelidikan karena mereka belum yakin bahwa Sungyeol adalah pelakunya. Maka, Sungyeol yang sempat dikarantina dibebaskan karena ia masih di bawah umur. Tapi tak semudah itu. Polisi tetap mengawasi gerak geriknya.

Beruntungnya diri Sungyeol karena telah mendapatkan teror tersebut dan secara kebetulan mendengar pembicaraan Myungsoo, Hyuna, dan Minho waktu itu. Kesempatan ini harus digunakan sebaik-baiknya olehnya agar tidak masuk kantor polisi. Ia berniat menjadi The Chaser pertama yang berhasil membuat The Wanted One menggantikan dirinya di balik jeruji besi. (yang masih ingat pembicaraan Hyuna-Myungsoo-Minho di chapt 2 pasti tahu apa maksudnya)

Kendati demikian, ia termasuk sial juga. Seharusnya ia menggunakan kemampuan judonya saat ini, namun cedera yang dideritanya menghalanginya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Myungsoo menjadi beringas seperti tadi. Sejauh ini, Myungsoo dikenal sebagai murid yang terus-terusan bermain _video game_ dan tidak sering berolahraga. Tapi, ia harus mengubah asumsi bahwa Myungsoo lemah. Myungsoo jauh lebih kuat dari dugaan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Myungsoo melompat dan bergantung di punggung Sungyeol dengan kedua kaki dilingkarkan di pinggang temannya itu. Sebelah lengannya yang bebas menjepit leher Sungyeol, membuat laki-laki itu meronta agar dilepaskan. Karena rontaan Sungyeol yang menjadi-jadi, mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai. Hidung Sungyeol menabrak lantai. Sepertinya tulangnya telah hancur di dalam. Ia meraung seperti anak bayi.

"Myu.. Myungsoo!" isak Sungyeol.

"Wae?" tanya Myungsoo dingin. Pulpennya sudah siap siaga di dekat leher Sungyeol.

"Si.. silak.. silakan," ujar Sungyeol.

Myungsoo tertegun. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya luluh. "Kau yakin?" _Myungsoo! Ada apa dengan mulutmu?_

Sungyeol mengangguk perlahan. "Tapi," katanya, "ada.. seseorang yang harus kau waspadai." Entah Sungyeol kerasukan atau apa, ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Myungsoo yang memegang pulpen dan menekankannya ke lehernya sendiri.

Myungsoo menahan dorongan tangannya dan menggertak, "Siapa? Ya! Selesaikan perkataanmu, Lee Sungyeol!"

Sungyeol menyeringai lalu mengerang. "Pikirkan –ugh—sen.. diri," ucapnya. Dan tanpa Myungsoo sadari, pulpen di tangannya telah menancap di leher Sungyeol sedalam 3 senti. Tidak hanya itu, ada pula goresan sepanjang 2 senti yang sukup dalam. Setelah itu, Sungyeol tak bernapas lagi karena Myungsoo tahu, pembuluh arterinya telah putus dan darah memancar layaknya air yang keluar dari _shower_.

Membelalakkan mata, Myungsoo terlonjak kaget. Ia melihat tangannya yang berlumuran darah. "Mianhae, Sungyeol-ah." Eh, untuk apa kau minta maaf, Myungsoo?, pikirnya. Keluar dari sini sekarang juga!

* * *

"Tak bisa kupercaya," kata Jiyoon jengah setelah mendengar penjelasan Sungjong. Setelah membunuh Chanyeol dan Luna, Jiyoon, Hyuna, dan Sungjong berkumpul di apartemen Jiyoon yang dekat dengan TKP. "Silakan diminum dulu minumannya, Hyuna, Sungjong-ah. Aku mau mandi,"lanjutnya sambil menunjuk dua botol minuman bersoda di atas meja dapur, lalu bangun dari duduknya untuk menuju kamar kecil. Ia butuh menyegarkan tubuh sekaligus pikirannya.

Tinggal Hyuna dan Sungjong. Hyuna belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri yang telah mencabut nyawa Luna. Ia terus melamun. Setelah percakapannya dengan Myungsoo di telepon tadi, ia kembali melamun. Walaupun ia tahu kalau polisi tidak akan menangkapnya dan Jiyoon, mereka berdua tetaplah telah melakukan kejahatan! Ia harus menemukan pembuat permainan pembunuhan ini segera.

Sungjong pun tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya agar Hyuna mulai terbiasa dengan ajang dikejar-lalu-membunuh tadi dan untuk yang selanjutnya. Ia mengeluarkan _iPad_ dari dalam tas dan bermain _Fruit Slice_.

Selama beberapa menit keheningan di antara mereka begitu mencekam, ditambah semilir angin malam yang ditiup masuk melaluiS jendela dapur, Hyuna membuka suara. "Sungjong-ah," panggilnya.

"Ne?" balas Sungjong setelah menekan tanda _pause_.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

Sungjong mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. _Oh, itu._ "Sekitar 5 bulan. Waeyo?"

Hyuna menatapnya tajam. "Tidakkah kau berpikir untuk mencari dalang dari semua ini?"

Sungjong menopang dagunya di atas meja dan memainkan rambutnya. "_Well,_ tentu saja, Noona. Setelah 5 bulan ini, aku tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apa-apa. Terlalu pintar _dia_."

Sebelumnya, Sungjong berkata dengan percaya diri bahwa ia pintar. Namun, sudah jelas bahwa kepintaran Sungjong tak setara dengan peneror itu.

"Kita bisa saling membantu menemukan_nya!_" ucap Hyuna.

"Tidak semudah itu, Noona," cibir Sungjong.

_Anak ini terlalu muda untuk mengerjakan itu semua sendiri,_ batin Hyuna. _Begitu pula denganku dan yang lainnya_. "Jangan pesimis begitu, Sungjong-ah! Jika kita bekerja sama, semuanya pasti akan terbongkar."

Sungjong terenyak, lalu ia tersenyum penuh arti. "Boleh dicoba tuh."

Hyuna kesal mendengarnya. "Bukan boleh tapi _harus_!"

"Apa aku ketinggalan perbincangan seru?" Suara Jiyoon menginterupsi mereka berdua. Jiyoon duduk kembali di tempatnya tadi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk super besar. Sungjong tercengang sekaligus heran melihatnya. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Sungjong-ah?" tanya Jiyoon.

Sungjong tergagap. "Eh.. Anu?"

Hyuna tertawa. "Jangan begitu, Sungjong. Jiyoon Eonni memang selalu memakai handuk seluas selimut!"

"Ha?" Sungjong tambah bingung.

"Sudahlah," kata Jiyoon. "Bukan masalah besar. Oh ya. Kalian tak mau pulang?" Jiyoon mengedikkan dagunya ke arah jendela dapur yang menegaskan suasana gelap di luar sana, menandakan anak-anak seumur mereka seharusnya duduk manis di depan meja makan bersama anggota keluarga, lalu belajar di kamar masing-masing.

"Aku mau menginap saja, Eonni," pinta Hyuna.

"Tidak bisa!" tolak Jiyoon. "Besok kan sekolah. Memangnya kau bawa seragam ke sini?"

Hyuna menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja dan mendengus. "Betul juga ya? Aku harus menyimpan seragam di sini untuk berjaga-jaga. Aish, aku malas pulang ke rumah!"

"Sungjong-ah," panggil Jiyoon, "temani Hyuna pulang. Jangan biarkan anak ini sendiri. Kau tak keberatan kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan, Noona. Aku kan tidak gemuk. Hehe." Ya. Bahkan, dengan Jiyoon ia meminta untuk tidak berbicara formal.

Hyuna menegakkan tubuh dan mendelik kesal ke arah keduanya. "Berhenti khawatirkan aku! Aku bisa sendiri." Ia bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah ke pintu keluar. Sungjong dan Jiyoon mengikuti.

"Oke. Kau jalan sendiri di depan, tapi Sungjong harus mengikuti dari belakang!" tegas Jiyoon. "Atau—"

"Oke, oke. Baiklah, Eonni. Puas?" potong Hyuna cepat. Kalau tidak, Jiyoon akan mengancam lagi. _Seperti Sunggyu Oppa._

* * *

"Ya! Tidak sopan kau, Gyu!" seru Hyunseung sambil memukul kepala Sunggyu dengan bantal sofa yang sedang diduduki mereka berdua. Enak saja seorang Sunggyu mengangkat kedua kaki ke atas meja di rumah Hyunseung.

Sunggyu tertawa dan menurunkan kedua alat gerak itu. "Maaf. Hmm.. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana kedua bocah itu ya?" tanyanya.

"Siap—oh, Jiyoon dan Hyuna? Mereka berdua tidak mengangkat teleponku." Jawab Hyunseung.

"Besok akan kuberi pelajaran mereka berdua," kata Sunggyu sambil membunyikan ruas-ruas kesepuluh jari tangannya.

Hyunseung mendengus pelan. "Berikan mereka kebebasan lah, Gyu. Tidak enak juga dilihat orang kalau kita selalu berempat setiap saat, bukan?"

"Heeee, Hyunseung. Hanya bercanda. Lagipula, kita juga cukup sering berpergian dengan teman-teman kelas kita masing-masing kok."

"Boleh kukatakan sesuatu?" Sunggyu mengangguk. "Kurasa kau terlalu protektif terhadap kami bertiga, Gyu. Untungnya, semenjak SMA aku lebih bebas dari pengawasanmu. Sayangnya, Hyuna dan Jiyoon tidak bernasib ssama denganku. Maaf, Gyu. Sebagai sahabat, aku harus memberi pendapat dan solusi. Solusinya adalah, jangan bertindak seperti orangtua mereka. Bahkan, jika ada malaikat pelindung pun, kau lebih protektif daripada mereka. Juga, biarkan mereka bebas memilih jalan mereka sendiri."

Sunggyu mengusap dagunya dan memicingkan matanya, tanda berpikir. Benar juga. Dari dulu, Sunggyu menganggap ia adalah pemimpin mereka bertiga. Karena umurnya paling tua, ia jadi memiliki rasa protektif yang begitu tinggi terhadap teman-teman yang lebih muda darinya. Bukan hanya ketiga sahabatnya, tapi juga yang lainnya. Walaupun ia sudah termasuk orang yang berpikiran dewasa, ia masih saja belum bisa tidak mengawasi Hyuna dan Jiyoon karena ia sangat khawatir. Kedua gadis yang paling ia percayai setelah ibunya itu sudah menjadi harta yang berharga bersamaan dengan Hyunseung. Bahkan, kedua gadis itu sempat dilarangnya untuk dekat dengan teman laki-laki selain dirinya dan Hyunseung. Namun, ia tahu kalau keduanya belum pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal asmara, begitu pula dirinya sendiri.

Lain halnya dengan Hyunseung. Jumlah mantan pacarnya sudah berapa saja Sunggyu tak tahu. Biasa, laki-laki.

Intinya, Sunggyu akan menjaga baik-baik mereka yang berada di bawah tanggung jawabnya.

"Benar katamu. Terima kasih atas pencerahan yang kau berikan padaku, Hyunseung." Sunggyu menepuk pundak Hyunseung. "Baiklah, akan kuturuti kata-katamu. Tapi, bukan berarti aku tidak akan mengambil tindakan tegas jika terjadi apa-apa pada kalian. Bersenang-senanglah. Kabarkan berita gembira ini kepada kedua tuan puteri kita itu. Hahaha."

Hyunseung tersenyum geli. "Berarti mereka berdua bisa memiliki pacar. Hahaha." Hyunseung menyindir.

"Akan kuseleksi dulu calonnya!" balas Sunggyu.

Hyunseung memutar bola matanya malas. Adu mulut dengan Sunggyu tak akan ada habisnya. "Sudahlah. Tidak ada soal Matematika yang harus diselesaikan lagi kan?"

"Iya, tidak ada lagi," jawab Sunggyu lalu membereskan buku-buku di atas meja dan menjejalkannnya ke dalam tas.

Hyunseung bangun dari duduk dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku setelah duduk lama mengerjakan tugas perhitungan itu. Ia mengantar Sunggyu sampai depan rumah dan menunggu hingga mobilnya hilang dari jarak pandangnya.

"Mau ngapain lagi ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah rapi dengan jaket tebal dan sarung tangan untuk pergi mencuci mata di malam Seoul yang semakin dekat dengan musim salju.

* * *

Hyunseung berjalan dengan langkah mantap di jalan besar kota. Moodnya begitu baik hari ini. Akibatnya, bibirnya sedikit tertarik sepanjang waktu. Ketika sampai di daerah Apgujeong, moodnya berubah menjadi buruk. Ia melihat Hyuna sedang berjalan dengan seorang laki-laki. Segera Hyunseung berlari menghampiri dan berhenti di hadapan keduanya. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hyuna sambil memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi ke laki-laki itu.

"Ah, Hyunseung Oppa!" seru Hyuna kaget.

Hyunseung mengabaikan Hyuna. Matanya terpaku ke laki-laki itu sambil mengingat-ingat karena wajah itu familiar.

"Oppa!" Hyuna mengguncangkan tangan Hyunseung sampai ia balik menatapnya.

"Ne?"

"Ini Sungjong. Lee Sungjong. Dan Sungjong-ah, ini Hyunseung Oppa. Jang Hyunseung, orang yang tadi kubicarakan." Hyuna memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Ya ampun, dalam sehari saja ia sudah memperkenalkan Sungjong ke tiga orang berbeda.

Sungjong dan Hyunseung sama-sama memberi salam.

"Kau yang waktu itu bukan?" tanya Hyunseung ragu kepada Sungjong.

"Ya, Oppa. Dia yang pernah kita dapati sedang memmbunuh seorang wanita," bisik Hyuna.

"Sepertinya Hyunseung-ssi juga salah satu dari kita, Noona," tebak Sungjong sumingrah. Hyuna melebarkan matanya, tampak senang.

Hyunseung malah tak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "Maksud kalian?"

"Yeoboseyo?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Hyunseung, Sungjong menjawab telepon yang masuk ke ponselnya. "Oh iya Eomma! Maaf! Maafkan aku! Iya, aku segera pulang! Iya! Tenang! Daaah.."

"Waeyo, Sungjong-ah?" tanya Hyuna.

"Maaf, Noona dan Hyung. Aku dipanggil pulang, disuruh bantu-bantu. Sampai jumpa lagi!" kata Sungjong sebelum melesat pergi meninggalkan Hyuna dan Hyunseung yang sedikit menganga.

"Hyung?" cibir Hyunseung. "Enak saja dia itu."

Hyuna tertawa kecil. "Dia anak yang tidak suka formalitas. Maklumi saja, Oppa."

"Kumaklumi. Nah, Hyuna. Tadi kalian mau ke mana?"

"Dia ingin mengantarku pulang."

"Oke. Sekarang, gantian aku yang mengantarmu. Selagi kita berjalan, aku mau kau menjelaskan sesuatu tentang 'salah satu dari kita' itu."

Hyuna pun menjelaskan semua yang ia ketahui. Ia baru ingat kalau Hyunseung bisa melihat kejadian itu, yang berujung pada kesimpulan bahwa Hyunseung adalah anggota The Chaser atau The Wanted One. Tak ketinggalan, tentang Luna, siapa saja yang termasuk anggota The Wanted One, dan pertemuannya dengan 'senior' mereka.

Selagi Hyuna menjelaskan, Hyunseung jadi teringat dengan sms teror yang masuk ke ponselnya beberapa hari terakhir. Semua itu pasti berhubungan.

Mengerti akan penjelasan Hyuna, Hyunseung menyadari bahwa ia bukan salah satu dari anggota The Wanted One.

Ia adalah The Chaser.

Ia akan dibunuh jika lalai.

Ia akan lepas dari kejaran polisi jika berhasil menyeret targetnya ke kantor polisi.

Ia juga sampai takut jika Hyuna akan menjadi targetnya.

Masalahnya ada dua:

Apakah Hyunseung harus memberitahu Hyuna akan identitasnya yang sebenarnya?

Tindak kriminal apa yang sudah Hyunseung perbuat? (pertanyaan ini tak ada jawaban pada dirinya)

"Oppa mengerti?" tanya Hyuna. "Oppa masuk kelompok mana?"

Hyunseung takut sekali, namun tak ditunjukkannya. "Menurutmu?" Suaranya dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Kuharap kau adalah Yang Dicari."

Hyunseung tersenyum miris. Karena suasana yang tidak begitu terang, Hyuna jadi beranggapan bahwa itu adalah jawaban 'ya'.

* * *

Sesampainya di depan rumah Hyuna, ketakutan Hyunseung makin memuncak, sedangkan Hyuna makin lega karena ia menemukan seorang lagi yang akan menjadi _partner_seperjuangannya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Oppa. Pulang sana."

Hyunseung menatap Hyuna lekat-lekat, membuat gadis itu jadi risih dan sedikit salah tingkah. Sedetik kemudian, maknae empat sekawan itu sudah didekapnya dengan erat.

Yang bermarga Kim kaget. "Hyunseung Oppa?"

Hyunseung memeluknya lebih erat dan mengusap rambut panjang gadis cantik itu. "Sebentar saja," pintanya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup aroma bunga teratai yang berasal dari si penari. Ia suka itu. Ia suka suara cempreng Hyuna, sifat kekanakannya, tatapan jailnya,mulutnya yang cerewet, hatinya yang lembut, keanggunannya saat menari di atas pentas, semuanya.

Hyunseung mencintai Hyuna, sahabatnya sejak kecil, orang yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri, orang yang paling sering berdebat dengannya, orang yang suatu saat bisa menjadi targetnya… Oh, mengapa hidup begitu kejam?

Hyuna tak tahu harus membalas pelukan itu atau tidak. Yang jelas, perasaannya campur aduk dan jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali. Ia berharap agar sahabatnya itu tidak merasakannya._Bagaimana ini? Aduh._

Akhirnya, Hyunseung melepaskannya. Hyuna menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil menatap pintu rumahnya. Gugup. Belum pernah ia seperti itu di depan Hyunseung.

"Ya, Hyuna. Aku pulang ya?" Hyuna mengangguk canggung, masih menatap pintu. Hyunseung tersenyum geli alih-alih cemas akibat kekhawatirannya tadi. Ia menggenggam kedua pundak gadis itu dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hyuna.

Hyuna memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, takut. "M..Mwoya, Oppa?" _Sial. Kenapa tanganku tak mau bergerak untuk mendorongnya?_

Hyunseung mati-matian menahan tawanya. Gadis itu sungguh lucu.

Dan, begitulah. Hyuna kaget setengah mati. Hyunseung baru saja mengecup pucuk hidungnya. Setelah itu, Hyunseung melesat secepat kereta api listrik. Hyuna berbalik dan berteriak, "JANG HYUN SEUUUNNNGGG! NEO!"

* * *

Dengan napas tersengal, Sungjong masuk bar lewat pintu belakang. Segera ia naik ke lantai tiga, menuju kamarnya. _Lho?_ Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan bayangan orang di dalam sana. Ia mendorong pintu dengan kasar hingga menabrak dinding, panik. Ia pikir siapa yang telah memasuki kamarnya sembarangan, ternyata…

"Sungjong-ie! Dari mana saja kamu?" tegur ayahnya yang berdiri berkacak pinggang sambil melotot ke arahnya. Ayahnya yang biasa berpenampilan seperti penjaga bar kini sangat rapi dengan pakaian dokternya.

"Dari rumah teman. Kenapa Appa bisa masuk ke sini?"

"Saat melewati kamarmu, ada bunyi nyaring dari sini. Ya sudah, Appa masuk. Ternyata alat-alat ini yang berbunyi." Ayahnya menunjuk seperangkat komputer, laptop, proyektor, dan berbagai macam teknologi canggih lainnya.

"Oh, mungkin _error_ lagi, Appa," ujar Sungjong dan melempar tasnya ke sembarang arah, membuat ayahnya semakin melebarkan matanya.

"Jaga baik-baik semua ini, Sungjong-ah! Kamu pikir harganya semurah bir dan _wine_? Segera matikan semua barang ini. Menghabiskan listrik saja. Cepat mandi dan bantu Eomma di bawah! Appa dipanggil ke laboratorium," perintahnya dan segera keluar dari kamar Sungjong.

Sungjong menghela napas berat. Segera ia mematikan tombol stop kontak yang ada di sudut kamarnya dan mengambil handuk.

Tuan Lee adalah seorang ilmuwan. Penjaga bar hanya tugas sampingan untuk mengisi waktu luang. Itupun sebagian besar diurusi oleh istrinya.

Kegiatan sehari-hari beliau adalah duduk di depan layar komputer yang super besar bersama rekan-rekannya sesama ilmuwan dengan tombol yang banyak serta pegas di sana-sini. Para ilmuwan itu sedang menciptakan produk baru untuk kebutuhan hidup manusia di era yang serba canggih ini tanpa banyak mengurangi sumber daya alam yang semakin langka. Beberapa senyawa telah berhasil mereka buat dan siap diubah ke dalam bentuk tablet maupun kapsul, namun belum dipublikasikan. Mereka masih harus memerhatikan proses reaksi zat kimia yang ada dalam tabung kaca besar yang tersambung ke 6 buah komputer per tabungnya untuk mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal sehingga bisa diperdagangkan nantinya.

Mereka juga memiliki tim yang berwewenang dalam menciptakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan transplantasi organ manapun. Organ buatan adalah inovasi terbaru abad 22 itu. Mereka harus mengukur setiap bagiannya agar serupa dengan yang asli, agar sifatnya lunak dan elastis, serta cocok dengan tubuh semua penderita tanpa kecuali. Baru satu yang berhasil: ginjal. Diketahui bahwa di dalam ginjal terdapat jutaan nefron. Bukan hal yang aneh bahwa pembuatannya memakan waktu yang sangat lama, yaitu 10 tahun.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sungjong adalah anak yang otaknya selalu diisi dengan hal-hal berbau teknologi, matematika, fisika, dan kimia, serta biologi. Beberapa kali, ia dibawa ayahnya ke laboratorium untuk menyaksikan kinerja mereka secara langsung. Adalah maklum bahwa keluarga Lee adalah keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan dan selalu _update_. Terkadang, Tuan Lee mengijinkan Sungjong sebagai orang pertama yang mengonsumsi produk-produk mahal mereka. Mengapa? Karena pernah dalam sebuah percobaan, Sungjong ikut turun tangan ke dalamnya dan ciptaan mereka mencapai hasil yang sungguh menakjubkan dan menguntungkan.

Yang Sungjong bantu mereka untuk membuatnya adalah ginjal itu. 3 tahun sebelum dipublikasikan, laki-laki yang saat itu boleh disebut bocah ingusan sudah memaksa agar ikut dalam penelitian. Alasannya sederhana, ia ingin mengikuti jejak ayahnya. Walaupun ayahnya sempat menolak karena khawatir, akhirnya beliau mengijinkan dan memercayai kemampuan beserta kecerdasannya. Apalagi, Sungjong yang waktu itu masih berumur 10 tahun suka menonton video para dokter yang sedang mengotopsi mayat dan dokumentasi-dokumentasi tentang organ tubuh manusia.

Setelah itu, Sungjong tidak diijinkan lagi ikut campur dalam penelitian mereka. Sebagai gantinya, ia meminta agar dibuatkan sebuah laboratorium khusus untuk dirinya. Diturutilah keinginan anak sulung keluarga Lee itu. Diberikannya laboratorium yang sekaligus menjadi kamarnya. Luas? Tentu saja. Seluas laboratorium di sekolah-sekolah, ditambah dengan sebuah lantai lagi di atasnya.

Sungjong tersenyum tipis melihat lantai dua di kamarnya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

tbc

ada yang bingung sama ceritanya? silakan ditanyakan ^^

special thanks for **herenda tiara**


	6. Chapter 6

**Seoul, 10:30 KST**

Hyunseung mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya kuat-kuat hingga kesepuluh buku jarinya memutih. Tak urung juga ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya menyorotkan sinar kemarahan ke layar laptopnya, membaca e-mail.

**_From : creator .kr  
Subject : Lucky You_**

**_Annyeonghaseyo, Hyunseung-nim._**

**_Kau sudah mendengar semuanya dari Hyuna._**

**_Tapi, bingung kah kau sekarang? Apa yang harus kau katakan pada gadis itu? Tidak tahu kan?_**

**_Tenang. Aku sudah mengatur segalanya, Hyunseung-nim. Jalanilah waktumu sebagai orang biasa. Katakanlah di depan semua anggota Yang Dicari bahwa kau juga adalah bagian dari mereka. Aku akan mengirimkan pesan yang sama seperti yang kukirimkan untuk anggota Yang Dicari ke ponselmu. Pesan-pesan yang kukirimkan sebelumnya akan terhapus dengan sendirinya._**

**_Hyunseung-nim, kau beruntung –seperti yang tertera pada _****subject e-mail****_ ini. Kau adalah orang yang kupilih agar tidak terbunuh oleh The Wanted One. Bukankah itu hebat? Kau juga beruntung arena dapat melihat alamat _****e-mail ****_ini. Tapi, jangan pikir kau bisa lari dari kenyataan bahwa kau memiliki catatan kriminal. Juga, tidak akan ada yang bisa melacak _****IP address ****_milikku._**

**_Sebagai gantinya, kau harus membunuh salah satu dari anggota The Wanted One. Cari tahu nama enam anggota lawanmu, lalu balas _****e-mail****_ ini dengan menuliskan nama-nama mereka. Setelah itu, aku akan menentukan siapa yang harus kau habisi._**

**_Jika kau lengah dalam misi tersebut, salah satu dari mereka akan menghabisimu. Keadaan dimana kau bisa terbunuh akan berlaku saat aku sudah mengirim nama targetmu. Namun, bukan berarti bahwa kau tidak bisa membawa salah satu dari mereka ke kantor polisi jika mereka mengetahui identitasmu. Artinya, di lain pihak, kau beda dari yang lain. Kau bisa terbunuh oleh anggota The Wanted One manapun. Itulah konsekuensi yang harus kau terima dan waspadai._**

**_Mengerti sampai di sini, Hyunseung-nim? Tunggu e-mail berikutnya._**

**_Ah, sisa 5 orang lagi. Yang pertama sudah kauketahui kan? Kutunggu balasan e-mail ini pukul 8 malam 2 hari lagi. Itu batas waktumu. Kalau kau terlambat, bersiaplah untuk menyesal._**

**_Sekian dan terima kasih._**

**_Best regard,_**

**_Mr. Creator_**

Memang benar. Pesan-pesan ancaman sebelumnya yang dikirim ke ponsel Hyunseung terhapus dengan sendirinya sebelum Hyunseung sempat menyalinnya ke manapun.

Bagaimana orang itu tahu bahwa Hyunseung punya catatan kriminal? Mengapa ia begitu berani mengancamnya dengan kalimat-kalimat yang pastilah tidak main-main? Lagi, alamat e-mail jenis ini pun tidak pernah dilihatnya.

Kini bahunya naik turun menahan amarah. Ia seakan-akan diperbudak oleh penjajah yang tak ia ketahui rupanya bagaimana. Biasanya, Hyunseung akan mengutarakan keluh kesahnya ke Sunggyu. Tapi kelihatannya keberadaan kedua kelompok tidak diketahui publik. Apa jadinya kalau Sunggyu mendengar hal ini? Mungkin Hyunseung akan dikira sedang mengarang cerita fiksi ilmiah.

Dalam 2 hari ia harus sudah ada nama 5 anggota lagi di tangannya. Hyuna adalah satu-satunya harapan.

Hyunseung mambaca ulang _e-mail_ itu. Ia mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana jika sasarannya adalah Hyuna nantinya? Hal ini tidak boleh terjadi. Dengan sigap, ia menutup laptop dan memulai pelajaran karena guru sudah masuk.

* * *

Kediaman Luna dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berpakaian hitam. Kepala sekolah, para guru, dan teman-teman sekolah Luna dari Holy Art Academy berkabung di ruang tengah. Isak tangis terdengar samar-samar. Mereka sungguh kehilangan siswi yang baik dan berprestasi dalam bidang musik. Tidak ketinggalan, ada ayahnya Luna juga di sana yang diawasi oleh sekawanan polisi.

Namun, Hyuna tidak merasakan hal demikian. Hanya perasaan takut dan bersalah yang menelannya dalam-dalam. Semakin lama ia melihat foto Luna –yang diletakkan di depan peti matinya- yang sedang tersenyum sambil memegang piagam penghargaan dari sekolah beberapa bulan lalu, mendengar isakan teman-teman dan guru-gurunya, mendengar doa yang dibacakan pendeta, melihat ekspresi ayah Luna yang sulit dipahami, serta semakin lama ia melihat tangannya, Hyuna merasa bahwa ia adalah orang terjahat di seluruh dunia. Sudah jelas apa alasannya.

Setelah tubuh tak bernyawanya ditemukan, tim medis segera melakukan otopsi. Di punggung Luna ditemukan tato seperti korban-korban sebelumnya. Mereka juga menyatakan kalau penyebab kematiannya adalah patah tulang leher dan urat nadinya putus. Akibat tato tersebut, penyelidikan yang dilakukan polisi dihentikan secara mendadak. Karena mereka tahu, hasilnya akan sama saja seperti rentetan kejadian sebelumnya. Tidak ada jejak yang ditinggalkan membuat penyelidikan menjadi sulit. Ditambah tidak terekamnya kejadian di TKP oleh kamera CCTV yang dipasang setiap jarak 50 meter.

Hyuna tak tahu. Entah bagaimana caranya, pembobolan yang dilakukan Luna telah diketahui oleh pihak polisi. Kini kediamannya menjadi milik pemerintah dan dibiarkan tak berpenghuni, kecuali hari upacara kematian ini. Anak buah yang diperintahkan ayah Luna untuk mengawalnya diadili karena ikut campur tangan dalam tindak kriminalitas tersebut.

Hyuna merasakan setetes air jatuh ke punggung tangannya. Saat ia berkedip, tiga tetes sekaligus jatuh ke sana lagi. Ia meraba wajahnya. Ternyata itu adalah air matanya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat dan berkata apa. Dibiarkannya zat cair itu mengalir tanpa henti tanpa isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hyu.. Hyuna-ya," panggil Sulli.

"Hm?"

"Polisi pasti menemukan pembunuhnya kan?" tanya Sulli sebelum terisak makin keras. "Walaupun tak kusangka Luna akan melakukan itu, tidak seharusnya ia mati duluan sebelum diadili, bukan? Tidakkah kau berpemikiran sama denganku, Hyuna?"

Hyuna kalut. Sulli adalah teman terbaik Luna. Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia mengangguk dan merangkul Sulli, lalu menangis bersama-sama.

* * *

**_"Ya, ma!"_**

Myungsoo menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya mendengar pekikan Dongwoo, seniornya sekaligus ketua OSIS di sekolah, di seberang sana. "Apa?" tanyanya dingin.

**_"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke sini, hah?"_**

"Ke mana?"

**_"Astaga! Kenapa ada orang yang lebih dingin dari es kutub selatan sepertimu? Aish! Ke rumah Sungyeol, Myungsoo-ah. Dia kan teman sekelasmu!"_**

Myungsoo terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia memang tak punya niat ke sana –upacara pemakaman Sungyeol- karena ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Toh, jika ia ke sana, pasti orang-orang di sana akan membicarakan tentang kejadian misterius tersebut –yang ia tahu benar siapa penyebabnya, dirinya sendiri. Jika bukan dirinya, ia mungkin sudah datang ke sana dan berusaha memecahkan perkara.

Sungyeol adalah anak buah seorang pedagang narkotika ke dalam maupun luar negeri. Seperti itulah kenyataannya ketika ditemukan daftar transaksi di buku catatan kecil di dalam kantung celananya. Myungsoo mendengar informasi bahwa 2 hari yang lalu polisi baru saja ingin ke rumah Sungyeol ketika mereka mendengar ada seorang remaja terbunuh di perpustakaan kota. Polisi pun mengundur rencana awal untuk segera ke sana. Mengetahui yang terbunuh adalah tersangka, polisi tidak bisa apa-apa. Bisikan-bisikan di sekitar hilang saat ditemukan lagi tato misterius itu di leher Sungyeol.

**_"Myungsoo? Kau masih di sana?"_**

"Ah. Iya. Aku sedang sibuk, Dongwoo hyung. Sudah, ya." Myungsoo mengakhiri panggilaan tanpa mengacuhkan Dongwoo yang terus memanggilnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk yang menggantung di sebelah bahunya. Ia sengaja lari pagi agar pikirannya lebih tenang, tapi tiba-tiba Dongwoo malah meneleponnya untuk menyuruhnnya datang ke rumah Sungyeol. Myungsoo semakin stres.

"Ada.. seseorang yang harus kau waspadai." Kalimat Sungyeol itu membuat kepala Myungsoo berdenyut-denyut.

Apa ada hubungannya dengan peneror itu? pikir Myungsoo. "Aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua." Myungsoo bertekad.

Dengan itu, Myungsoo melanjutkan aktivitas paginya. Seharusnya hari ini ia masuk sekolah. Yah, bolos sekali-sekali tidak masalah buatnya.

* * *

Rumah Chanyeol sudah seperti kapal pecah. Puluhan pot bunga yang ada di perkarangan rumahnya pecah berkeping-keping, membuat tanahnya menghambur ke luar dan bunga-bunga indahnya bertebaran ke segala arah. Belasan karangan bunga jatuh dan tidak jelas lagi bentuknya. Foto keluarga Park yang semula dipajang di dinding kini jatuh dan pecah kacanya. Wajah Chanyeol di foto itu berlubang, meninggalkan berkas hitam akibat dibakar dengan korek api. Posisi peti mati di ruang tengah agak miring serta foto Chanyeol yang tergeletak di lantai.

Pencabulan yang dilakukannya memang benar. Begitu kabar kematian plus kejahatannya tersebar di berbagai media, para orangtua korban mendatangi rumahnya (tentu saja setelah menanyakan alamatnya lewat kantor polisi) sambil memaki-maki, memporak-porandakan isi rumah dan menangis histeris di hadapan orangtua dan kakak perempuan Chanyeol. Selusin tamu tak diundang itu terlalu brutal dan terpukul. Anggota keluarga yang sudah meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya sambil bersimpuh pun tidak bisa menghentikan mereka.

"Anak kalian akan masuk neraka!"

"Aku akan membalasnya di kehidupan mendatang!"

"Untunglah anakku mengingat wajah pemuda terkutuk ini."

"Aku menuntut kalian untuk membayarnya!"

"Masa depan putriku mau dibawa ke mana? Ke jurang, eoh?"

Berbagai cacian dan kutukan mereka serukan. Berteriak-teriak di atas tubuh pucat Chanyeol sambil memukul-pukul lantai dan peti.

Ayah, ibu, dan kakak Chanyeol hanya bisa terisak dan tetap dalam posisi bersimpuh dengan ubun-ubun yang menyentuh lantai, berharap Chanyeol dimaafkan oleh orang-orang paruh baya itu.

Tatkala keributan yang mencuri perhatian tetangga itu berubah menjadi keheningan yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri ketika seorang pendeta tiba dengan ekspresi sedikit terkejut melihat keadaan di sana. Jiyoon yang secara kebetulan sampai bersamaan dengan pendeta itu pun terperanjat.

Segera yang tidak berkepentingan lari terbirit-birit keluar rumah Chanyeol. Beberapa ada yang sempat membungkuk pamit kepada pendeta itu, sedangkan yang lainnya cenderung tidak peduli.

"Aku akan berterima kasih pada pembunuh anak itu," gumam salah satunya.

Mendengar hal itu, Jiyoon lemas seketika hingga ia jatuh terduduk.

* * *

Minho mengetuk-ketuk dagunya dengan ujung pulpen. Kedua kakinya diangkat ke atas meja kelasnya. Walaupun kedua matanya tertuju ke papan tulis, namun pandangannya kosong.

"Hei." Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Minho menoleh dan mendapati Yixing, teman sekelasnya. "Tidak ke kantin?" Minho menggeleng malas. "Penggemar-penggemarmu menunggu di sana lho," lanjut Yixing sambil menarik kursi di samping Minho dan mendudukinya.

"Suruh mereka kembali ke kelas dan belajar dengan baik," kata Minho tak acuh. "Mereka pikir aku idola yang menyanyi dan menari di atas panggung, apa?"

"Well, kau idola yang berlari dan melompat di arena," timpal Yixing. Aksen Cinanya membuat Minho harus mencerna maksud kalimatnya selama beberapa saat.

Minho menurunkan kedua kakinya, lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yixing. "Eh, Xing. Kau pintar melacak _IP address_? Kau kan _hacker_ sekaligus _cracker _legendaris sekolah ini."

"Whoa! Kata 'sekolah ini' tidak cocok untukku, Minho," kata Yixing agak tak puas.

Minho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "_So_?"

Yixing melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menyunggingkan senyum angkuh. "Mungkin… _hacker _dan _cracker_ legendaris _dunia_?"

Minho meneloyor kepala Yixing pelan. "Sombong sekali orang Cina ini!" Yixing tertawa. "Jadi, kau bisa kan?"

"Tentu. Apa yang bisa kubantu, Atlet Kebanggaan Negeri Ginseng?"

"Sepulang sekolah, kita langsung ke rumahmu."

"Kenapa rumahku?" Suara Yixing meninggi.

"Ya! Jangan bilang rumahmu tak dilengkapibanyak komputer untuk melakukan _hacking_ dan _cracking_ !"

"Oh, tentu saja aku punya itu! Tapi, satu komputer saja sudah cukup buatku yang cerdas ini. Kenapa tidak di rumahmu saja? Kau punya komputer kan?"

"Aku cuma punya laptop. Dan softwarenya terbatas," ujar Minho polos.

Yixing berdecak. "Ya sudah, di rumahku saja!"

"Makasih, Xing. Tapi," Minho mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik, "tolong rahasiakan ini."

"_Well_, Tuan Choi. Tidak ada yang gratis." Yixing tersenyum layaknya seorang raja yang baru memenangi perang.

"Apapun maumu, Tuan Zhang."

* * *

**Seoul, 15.00 KST**

Kanata menepuk-tepuk bajunya agar bersih dari debu sambil melirik tubuh wanita tak bernyawa di samping kakinya. "Dasar merepotkan," gerutunya. Lalu ia keluar dari halaman rumah kosong itu dan hampir saja menabrak seorang anak muda. Mendadak Kanata pucat. Bagaimana jadinya kalau anak itu mengetahui bahwa ia telah membunuh orang?

Hei! Yang bisa melihat pembunuhan oleh The Wanted One kan hanya anggota kedua kelompok saja. jadi..?

"Aku juga baru saja," kata anak muda itu setelah melihat orang yang tergeletak di sana. Ia tersenyum miris dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, "Lee Sungjong ibnida."

Kanata tersenyum lega dan menyalami Sungjong. "Hongo Kanata ibnida."

"Ah, orang Jepang ya?" tanya Sungjong sambil melepas tangan mereka.

Kanata mengangguk pelan.

"Mau ikut aku minum, Kanata-san?"

"Ne?" Kanata heran.

"Ayolah. Kita ini harus _refreshing_ sedikit." Sungjong membujuk.

"Baiklah. Di mana tempat yang bagus, Sungjong-ssi?"

Mereka mulai berjalan menjauhi area itu ke daerah yang lebih ramai oleh pejalan kaki.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Kanata.

"Cukup muda," jawab Sungjong santai. "Masih di tahun pertama SMA."

"Wow. Di umur segini kau sudah memiliki status mengerikan ini?"

Sungjong terbahak. "Mengerikan? Awalnya begitu kan? Sekarang tidak lagi, mengingat kriminal-kriminal itu memang harus musnah dari muka bumi."

Kanata tertegun. Anak yang mungkin masih berumur 16 tahun itu sudah punya pemikiran seperti itu. Sedangkan ia yang hampir menginjak usia 20 itu masih merasa ragu setiap kali sebelum membunuh The Chaser.

"Omong-omong, Kanata-san. Bagaimana cara kau mengetahui bahwa wanita tadi adalah The Chaser? Tato kita semua kan sudah sama."

"Aku punya firasat buruk dengan wanita itu. Ia mencurigakan. Ia menyuruhku menemaninya ke kantor polisi. Juga, rambutnya terus dirapikan. Ternyata ia menyembunyikan tato yang ada di belakang telinganya."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia adalah The Wanted One?" tanya Sungjong.

"Syukurlah bukan. Aku tadi merebut ponselnya ketika ia tiba-tiba menerima sms dan melirikku beberapa detik sekali."

"Waspada sekali," puji Sungjong.

"Memang harus begitu, bukan? Aku yakin kau juga sangat waspada terhadap orang-orang di sekitarmu."

Sungjong mengangguk. "Apa kau sedang berjalan-jalan di Korea, Kanata-san?"

Kanata menggeleng. "Tidak. Tiba-tiba ayahku dipindah tugas ke sini."

"Boleh aku tahu di mana kau bersekolah sekarang?"

"Holy Art Academy."

"Ah.. Apa kau mengenal Hyuna noona?"

"Ya, kenal. Kelihatannya kau mengenalnya juga."

"Ya. Aku yang membantunya membunuh pengejarnya."

"Jinjja?" Berarti Minho benar. Hyuna berada di pihak mereka, pikir Kanata.

"Serius. Aku menyaksikan dua pembunuhan sekaligus."

"Hyuna membunuh 2 pengejar sekaligus?" tanya Kanata bingung.

"Ani. Pada saat itu ada satu orang temannya juga. Mereka sama-sama baru melaksanakan misi pertama mereka."

"2 korban di hari yang sama berarti," tukas Kanata. Ia ingat itu, berita yang melaporkan bahwa ditemukannya dua mayat di tempat yang sama.

Sungjong mengoreksi, "Ada 3."

Kanata terkejut. "Apa?"

"Aku nonton berita di tv, Kanata-san. Ada 3 orang yang meninggal di hari yang sama dan ketiganya memiliki tato itu."

"Satu lagi yang mana?"

"Dia yang ditemukan di perpustakaan kota. Kau tidak nonton berita?"

"Aku menontonnya kok. Tapi yang ketiga itu tak kudapati beritanya di tv."

"Well, yang meninggal di perpustakaan itu di-_broadcast_ di Sekilas Info pukul 7 malam, sedangkan yang 2 orang itu di-_broadcast_ di acara berita khusus jam 6 sore. Mungkin kau melewatinya."

"Iya. Soalnya setelah menonton berita khusus itu aku ada jadwal _interview_ majalah."

"I_nterview_ majalah?"

Kanata jadi salah tingkah. Sepertinya Sungjong tak tahu bahwa ia artis. "Ya, begitulah."

Sungjong heran sejenak selagi mereka terus berjalan sambil mencari kafe terdekat. Dan tiba-tiba ia memekik,"Aku ingat kau!" membuat beberapa orang di sekitar mereka memelototinya. "Kau kan aktor yang itu. Wah, tak kusangka aku bisa bertemu denganmu seperti ini."

Banyak orang mulai berbisik-bisik sambil melihat mereka berdua. Kanata buru-buru mengambil masker yang ada di saku jaketnya dan memasangnya di wajah. "Kecilkan suaramu!" Kanata memekik tertahan.

"Ah, mianhae. Hahaha. Ayo kita ke sana," Sungjong menunjuk palang kafe Starbucks, "Aku sudah lama tak menyesap kopi lezatnya."

"Bayar masing-masing ya."

Dan mereka pun berlari sebelum wajah Kanata mulai dipotret-potret.

* * *

"Ya ampun," ucap Minho takjub melihat rumah di depannya,"ini rumahmu atau rumah presiden?"

Yixing tersenyum miring dan menancap gas mobilnya untuk masuk ke dalam garasi. "Hm," gumamnya tak jelas.

"Bahkan garasimu sebesar tempat parkir mall!"

"Ini bukan rumahku, kalau kau ingin tahu." Yixing menginjak rem dan segera keluar dari mobil BMW yang dinaikinya bersama Minho.

Minho ikut keluar, kemudian menutup pintu dengan pelan. "Pembohong," gerutunya. Yixing sebenarnya tidak pernah berbohong –sejauh yang Minho tahu- tapi kali ini ia terlihat sedang menipu.

"Untuk apa aku bohong? Ini rumah ayah tiriku."

"Lah, berarti kan rumahmu juga."

"Mungkin ini rumahku. Ayo, masuk. Akan kuperkenalkan kau pada ibuku, sekalian kita makan siang bersama."

"Eh? Tidak usah repot-repot."

"Ha! Kau harus coba masakan ibuku."

Minho hanya bungkam dan mengikuti Yixing melewati lorong selebar 2 meter yang menembus ke dapur rumah itu. Tercium aroma harum semerbak dari sana.

"Ma?" panggil Yixing sambil menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari ibunya. Tiba-tiba dari balik kulkas muncul seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menyambut Yixing dengan kalimat berbahasa Mandarin. Yixing ikut tersenyum dan memeluknya. Setelah melepas pelukan, Yixing berkata, "Minho, ini ibuku. Ma, ini Minho."

"Annyeonghaseyo, eommoni," sapa Minho sambil membungkukkan badan.

Tampaknya ibu Yixing tak akan menyadari kehadiran Minho kalau Yixing tidak memperkenalkan mereka. Ia pun tersenyum ramah dan membalas dengan bahasa Korea yang fasih, "Annyeonghaseyo, Minho. Teman Yixing? Tampannya."

"Eis, Ma. Aku lebih cakep."

"Aku lebih ganteng sepertinya," pekik Minho dalam hati. Ia hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah manja Yixing. Ya ampun, pikir Minho, _hacker_ manja.

"Kalian pasti belum makan kan? Ayo, Mama baru selesai makan. Mumpung masih hangat."

Selesai makan, Minho dan Yixing segera naik ke lantai tiga menuju kamar anak tiri seorang milyarder itu.

"Interior rumahmu rumit ya," komentar Minho.

"Ibuku memang suka mendesain sesuatu yang berliku-liku seperti labirin."

Minho harus takjub lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ibu Yixing adalah seorang arsitek. Rancangannya penuh dengan kemewahan namun simple. Di setiap sudut ruangan terdapat ornamen khas Cina dan Korea. Entah itu guci, patung, vas bunga, dan lain-lain. Semua perabotan rumahnya pun terlihat selangit harganya.

"Tidak perlu takjub seperti itu. Kau juga bisa mempunyai rumah seperti ini dengan uang hasil kejuaraanmu kan?" ujar Yixing. Ia agak risih jika Minho melihat seisi rumahnnya dengan pandangan tertarik seperti itu.

"Aku tak tahu."

Mereka sampai di depan pintu tulisan "Yixing" terpahat di sana. Yixing membuka pintunya dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Bayangkan, keadaan di dalam sungguh berbeda dengan ruangan lainnya. Kamar Yixing sangat sederhana! Sesederhana kamar Minho, namun lebih luas dua kali lipat dan tempat tidurnya _king sized_. Di atas meja di salah satu sudut terdapat 3 monitor komputer yang tersambung dengan sebuah CPU. Tidak ketinggalan sebuah _printer_ dan dua buah _speaker_ setinggi pinggang di kiri dan kanan meja. Lemari pakaiannya mirip milik Minho. Selain itu, hanya benda-benda biasa seperti rak buku, rak miniatur, dan beberapa helai pakaian yang digantung di belakang pintu masuk serta sebuah toilet di seberang komputer.

"Maaf kalau berantakan," kata Yixing.

"Kamarku lebih berantakan. Kau ini termasuk rapi, tahu?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu," tukas Yixing tak nyambung, "Kau ingin aku melacak _IP address_. Ada lagi?" tanyanya sambil menekan tombol power di CPU dan ketiga monitornya. Ia mengambil sebuah kursi lipat dari bawah tempat tidur dan memberinya ke Minho.

Minho mengerutkan kening alih-alih menjawab. "Mengapa kau letakkan kursi ini di bawah sana? Aneh."

"Tidak ada tempat lain sih. Aku malas mengaturnya. Nah, apa? "

"Hm.. Aku ingin kau melacak alamat pemilik _IP address_ itu juga."

Yixing menjentikkan jari. "Bisa diatur. Rumahku dilengkapi sistem GPS. Dari mana kau ingin tahu IP address itu? Ponsel, _e-mail_?"

Minho mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya dan membuka menu pesan, lalu ditunjukkannya pesan teror itu.

Ya, sebenarnya hal yang dilakukan Minho sangat besar resikonya. Ia tidak harus menunjukkan pesan itu ke masyarakat biasa. Kendati demikian, Minho sudah memikirkannya baik-baik saat ia duduk di kelas tadi. Yixing adalah orang yang cenderung tidak peduli.

"Iseng ya orang ini?" gerutu Yixing malas ketika membaca pesan dan _e-mail_ di ponsel Minho.

"Begitulah," jawab Minho. Syukurlah, Yixing tidak curiga.

"Oke," kata Yixing. Ia mengambil kabel data dari laci meja dan menyambungkan ponsel Minho ke CPU. Lalu, ia mulai menjalankan beberapa program sekaligus. Jari-jarinya bergerak lincah di atas keyboard transparan dan mouse. Ketiga monitor di depan mereka mulai dipenuhi angka, huruf, dan simbol-simbol yang tidak dikenali Minho. Semuanya berkedap-kedip, satu angka berganti dengan angka lain, begitu pula dengan huruf dan simbolnya. Kini ketiga monitor hanya menunjukkan warna hitam sebagai background dan kuning sebagai warna objek-objek yang berjalan itu.

"Sedang melacak." Yixing memberitahu. "Ternyata ia mengirimu pesan lewat internet, bukan nomor ponsel. Kalau _e-mail_, ya sudah jelas."

"Kau memang legendaris," puji Minho.

Setelah 2 menit berselang, kegiatan angka, huruf, dan simbol itu tidak berhenti juga, membuat pemiliknya mengernyit dan mulai mengetik perintah. "Aneh. Biasanya tak pernah selama ini. Cuma butuh 30 detik. Pengirimnya betul-betul hati-hati ya. Ah, coba aku pakai program yang 5 kali lipat lebih unggul."

Minho hanya bisa memerhatikan sambil duduk diam di sebelah Yixing.

CPU Yixing mengeluarkan bunyi _bip..bip.._ selama semenit sementara Yixing tak melepaskan pandangannya dari ketiga monitor. Kedua bola matanya bergerak dari monitor ke monitor, seperti menganalisa ratusan karakter itu. Ia pun tersenyum tipis. "Got it."

Setelah itu, monitor pertama menunjukkan 2 angka, sementara 2 monitor lain masing-masing menampilkan 3 angka berbeda.

Yixing tertawa. "Pemiliknya belum menggunakan produk terbaru ternyata."

"Produk terbaru?"

"Benar. Dan produk ini illegal. Aku baru membelinya kemarin dari Black Market."

"Sinting kau, Yixing."

Yixing menggoyangkan telunjuk kanannya ke kiri dan kanan. "No. No, Minho. Aku pintar," ia mengoreksi.

"Terserahmu lah. Sekarang, lacak alamatnya."

"Sabar, _man_. Kucatat dulu IP-nya. Nah, tinggal hidupkan sistem GPS." Yixing mencatat angka itu di secarik kertas –entah dari mana itu- dan menyalakan sebuah perangkat penangkap sinyal. Ia memulai aksi kesepuluh jarinya lagi.

Kini ketiga monitor menunjukkan peta dunia. Sebuah lingkaran berwarna merah dengan simbol _plus _di tengahnya muncul dan bergerak ke segala arah, membawa mereka berdua ke benua Asia, lalu bergerak ke utara. Monitor yang berada di tengah memperbesar peta Korea dan Jepang, lalu hanya menampilkan peta Korea. Bidikan itu semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke wilayah Seoul. Kemudian, ketiga monitor menampilkan keadaan kota Seoul yang padat selagi bidikan merah itu bergerak-gerak mencari alamat pemilik IP address. Namun, ketika Minho sibuk menggigiti bibir bawahnya sambil menyatukan kesepuluh jarinya dan Yixing memerhatikan monitor tanpa mengedipkan mata, ketiga layar itu menampilkan layar berwarna biru dengan tulisan "**ACCESS BLOCKED**" berwarna putih yang tersambung dari monitor ke monitor dan berkedap-kedip. Tidak hanya itu, CPUnya juga mengeluarkan suara seperti klakson truk selama beberapa detik, membuat Minho jatuh dari kursi karena terkejut. Apalagi suaranya itu berasal dari kedua loudspeaker besar. Tapi Yixing terlihat biasa saja.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minho panik.

"Pemilik IP menyadari aktivitas serverku dan memblokirnya. Hebat juga dia," kata Yixing seraya menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap Minho dengan tatapan kasian-deh. "Aku harus memperketat sistem perlindungan serverku agar ia tidak tahu siapa yang melacaknya," lanjutnya lalu menjalankan beberapa perintah lagi di komputernya.

Minho menghela napas kecewa. "Ia berada di Seoul."

"Mm hm." Yixing mengiyakan. "100% yakin." Minho menelungkupkan tubuhnya di lantai dengan malas. "Eh, Minho. Kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu pemilik IP address itu? Toh, kan cuma iseng."

"Tidak apa-apa. Habisnya, ia mengirimi itu setiap—" _Stop! Kau tidak boleh memberitahu lebih dari ini_, batin Minho.

"_Whatever_. Aku juga tidak begitu mau tahu."

"Jadi, kenapa bertanya?" cibir Minho. Dalam hati ia lega, seolah-olah ia menyeburkan diri ke sungai yang berair dingin setelah kepanasan. Yah, walaupun tadi Yixing menyalakan pendingin ruangan, Minho masih saja berkeringat karena saking tegangnya menunggu hasil.

"Tidak tahu. Haha."

"Xing."

"Apa?"

"Aku numpang tidur boleh, tidak?"

"Silakan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"Baiklah. Aku tidur dulu. Nanti, jam 4, bangunkan ya?"

Yixing menoleh dan mendapati Minho yang sudah berbaring di atas lantai dengan tas Minho sebagai bantal. "Kau pakai saja kasurku. Nanti kau rematik."

Minho tak menjawab karena ia sudah mendengkur. Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai membaca buku pelajaran. Begini-begini ia juara kelas, kalian tahu.

* * *

"Thanks sudah menemaniku pulang ke rumah, Hyuna. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah," kata Sulli ketika ia dan Hyuna sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Tak apa. Aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai jumpa, Sulli," balas Hyuna seraya menepuk bahu temannya itu.

"Ne. Hati-hati."

Hyuna mengangguk dan mulai melangkah pelan-pelan. Rumah bukan tujuannnya saat ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Tak peduli lah dengan orang-orang sekitar yang menatapnya heran karena setelan hitam yang dikenakannya. Jarang ada orang yang tidak ganti baju dulu setelah pulang dari upacara kematian kan?

Setelah beberapa menit ia berjalan, ponselnya bergetar. Hyuna merogoh kantungnya dan mengeluarkan benda tipis itu. Ada telepon dari Hyunseung.

"Yeoboseyo, Oppa."

"Hei, kau di mana sekarang?" tanya Hyunseung tanpa basa basi seperti biasanya.

Hyuna menggaruk telinganya. "Di luar. Wae?"

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Apakah begitu penting, Oppa? Aku sedang tidak _mood_."

"Bagaimana kalau sekitar jam 5?"

"Hyuna berpikir sejenak. Apa rencananya hari ini? Tidak ada. "Bi—hmph!" ponselnya jatuh ketika seseorang telah membungkam mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Tubuhnya yang kecil juga telah didekap dengan sebelah tangan orang itu. Hyuna meronta agar dilepaskan, tapi sial. Sapu tangan itu rupanya dibubuhi obat bius. Pandangannya semakin kabur, lalu semuanya gelap.

"Hyuna? Ya! Kau bisa apa tidak? Halo?" suara Hyunseung masih terdengar dari ponsel Hyuna. Pria yang berencana menculik Hyuna itu segera mengambil ponsel yang sudah retak itu dan memutuskan panggilan setelah ia menggendong Hyuna di punggungnya.

Dosis onat bius itu ternyata ringan. Belum setengah jam berselang, Hyuna sudah sadar dan menemukan dirinya duduk di atas sofa empuk berwarna hitam. Ia pikir dirinya pastilah sudah diculik, tapi tak ada bagian tubuhnya yang diikat, mulut yang diperban, atau bagian tubuh yang sakit. Pokoknya, ia telah dibawa secara paksa ke sini, begitu pikirnya.

Di depannya terletak sebuah meja panjang dengan beberapa toples berisi kue kering dan segelas air. Di depan meja ada sebuah _home theatre_. Ruangan itu mungkin ruangan keluarga. Saat ia menoleh ke kiri, ia mendapati teman seangkatannya yang sedang membaca buku di atas sofa yang lebih panjang. "Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun melirik Hyuna. "Sudah sadar ya," katanya. Bukunya ia tutup dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sana seraya meletakkan buku itu di perutnya. Kedua tangannya dipakai sebagai bantal serta kedua matany menatap langit-langit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau membawaku ke sini, untuk apa?" tanya Hyuna takut.

Baekhyun menghela napas dengan malas. "Silakan minum dulu airnys dan makan kuenya kalau mau," tukasnya sambil menunjuk makanan dan minuman itu dengan dagunya.

"Tidak mau. Mana tahu kau sudah membubuhkan obat tidur atau bahkan racun ke dalam sana," tuding Hyuna.

"Terserah. Apa kau tidak sadar suaramu jadi tambah cempreng karena tadi menangis di rumah Luna?" ledek Baekhyun.

Hyuna jadi malu sendiri. Tenggorokannya memang kering dan masih tercekat. Tapi ia bersikukuh untuk tidak menyenuh apapun yang ada di rumah itu.

"Baekhyun, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," geram Hyuna.

"Aku tadi menyelamatkanmu, tahu?" ujar Baekhyun kesal.

Hyuna terkejut. "Emangnya aku kenapa?"

"Tadi kau diculik, bodoh! Untung tadi aku lewat. Aku langsung memukul penculik itu sampai pingsan lalu membawamu ke sini karena aku tak tahu di mana rumahmu. Dan untung juga aku parkir mobil di lokasi kejadian." Hyuna tertegun. Pantas saja tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Tapi.. cara Baekhyun menjelaskan agak ganjil baginya. "Ini ponselmu," lanjut Baekhyun yang menyodorkan ponsel. Hyuna mengambilnya.

Dengan ragu ia berkata, "Mianhae. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi terima kasih banyak." Tubuhnya ia bungkukkan ke arah Baekhyun tanda permintaan maaf sekaligus terima kasih.

"Tidak masalah. Nah, makan dan minum dulu sana."

Hyuna pun mengambil gelas dan meneguk airnya sampai habis. Cepat sekali _mood_nya berubah, pikir Hyuna.

"Merasa baikan?" tanya pemuda kurus itu seraya bangun untuk duduk. Hyuna mengangguk. "Kuantar kau pulang."

"Tidak perlu repot-re—"

"Kau mau diculik lagi? Nanti aku tak mau menolong lagi loh," ancam Baekhyun.

"Eh, baiklah," kata Hyuna mengalah.

Baru saja mereka bangun dari sofa, bel rumah Baekhyun berbunyi . Sang pemilik diikuti Hyuna ke pintu masuk dan membukanya. Di depan sana berdiri 4 orang pria berpakaian polisi. Baekhyun membungkuk hormat yang dibalas dengan anggukan polisi itu. "Selamat siang. Kalian tepat waktu," kata Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, ada apa ini?" bisik Hyuna.

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah bergeser ke samping hingga kini Hyuna berhadapan dengan keempat polisi. Polisi yang berdiri paling depan memberi isyarat dengan kedua tangannya kepada ketiga polisi lain. Mereka bertiga segera melangkah masuk dan mendekati Hyuna.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa ini?" tanya Hyuna takut. "Heh?" Ia terkejut ketika kedua tangannya ditarik ke depan dan diborgol oleh polisi yang ber-nametag Park Geonil. Terbesit di otaknya untuk berontak, tapi pasti sia-sia saja.

Polisi yang di pintu menunjukkan tumpukan 3 lembar dokumen di depan gadis itu dan menyatakan, "Kim Hyuna-ssi, 17 tahun, bersekolah di Holy Art Academy jurusan tari. Anda ditahan karena melakukan pembunuhan—" Deg! Jantung Hyuna hampir keluar dari tulang rusuknya ketika mendengar kata 'pembunuhan'. Tidak mungkin polisi tahu bahwa ia sudah membunuh Luna! "—massal menggunakan bom di bandara internasional Gimpo sebulan yang lalu, tepat pada tanggal 3 September 2121 pukul 8 pagi lewat 22 menit."

Oh! Hyuna tahu ini. Sial! Ia mengutuk-kutuk dalam hati. Lebih banyak kutukan lagi ketika ia lihat Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum jahat sambil menunjukkan tato kedua kelompok di bahu kirinya yang tadinya tertutup kaus oblong.

Polisi yang kelihatannya paling tua itu menghadap Baekhyun dan berkata sambil membungkuk, "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Baekhyun-ssi."

"Sama-sama, Pak." Baekhyun balas membungkuk. Kedua matanya melirik Hyuna dengan tatapan 'selamat berjuang'.

"Silakan ikut bersama kami karena kami ingin meminta keterangan lebih lanjut dari Anda," kata pria tua itu lagi.

"Ne."

Hyuna mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia marah sekaligus bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Sementara ia dibawa ke mobil polisi, bisa dirasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku jaketnya. Beruntung kantungnya itu lebar dan jaketnya panjang, sehingga ia mudah mengambilnya saat berada di dalam mobil. Diam-diam ia membuka pesan yang masuk.

**_From: unknown_**

**_Selamat untukmu karena sudah menjadi orang pertama yang ditangkap oleh polisi!  
Aku akan memberimu penghargaan berupa petunjuk agar kau bisa bebas dari ruangan berjeruji besi itu.  
"LOCK THE TRUNKS"  
Mudah, bukan?  
Petunjuk itu hanya berlaku selama 24 jam dari kau diborgol.  
Semoga beruntung!_**

* * *

Hyunseung memencet bel di pagar rumah Hyuna dengan tidak sabar. Tangannya berkeringat. Perasaannya sungguh tidak tenang sekarang.

Lalu, ibu Hyuna membuka pintu utama dan menyapa Hyunseung. "Eoh, Hyunseung-ie. Cari Hyuna ya?" Ia berjalan menuju pagar.

"Annyeong, Eommonim. Iya. Apa dia ada di rumah?" tanya Hyunseung sambil menahan suaranya agar terdengar tenang.

Ibu Hyuna menggeleng pelan. "Belum. Mungkin masih di rumah Luna atau sudah di jalan."

"Ah. Begitu ya."

"Kau bisa tunggu di dalam kalau mau," tawar Ny. Kim.

"Terima kasih, Eommonim. Aku kembali saja," tolak Hyunseung sambil tersenyum dan tidak lupa membungkuk pamit.

Hyunseung pun melaju ke rumah Luna dengan mobilnya. Namun, ketika sampai, ada rantai disertai gembok yang mengikat gerbang rumah mendiang gadis itu. Artinya Luna sudah dibawa ke pemakaman dan tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di rumah itu. Berita kematiannya memang tersebar di sekolah.

Tapi Hyunseung tidak tahu siapa yang membunuh Luna.

"Hyuna, kau di mana?" gumam Hyunseung frustasi. Ia kembali mencoba untuk menghubungi Hyuna. Dan masuk! Padahal tadi tidak aktif.

Ponsel Hyuna berdering keras, membuat dua orang polisi di sisi kiri dan kanannya menatapnya. Gadis itu tidak berani menjawab telepon, jadi dibiarkannya musik klasik milik Beethoven mengalun indah di dalam mobil sempit itu. Keempat polisi itu pun kelihatannya tidak keberatan.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat? Aish!" Hyunseung melempar ponselnya ke atas dashboard mobilnya. Ia pun kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Karena ia belum makan siang, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti di kafe yang pertama kali ditemui.

Lonceng-lonceng kecil yang dipasang di pintu kafe berbunyi ketika Hyunseung membukanya. Aroma harum kopi dan roti membuatnya lapar seketika. ia pun ke meja konter dan memesan segelas coffee latte dan 2 buah roti besar setelah melihat menu yang ditempel di meja. Rupanya ia memasuki Starbucks.

Selagi menunggu, ia melihat ke sekeliling kafe. Keningnya mengerut dan kedua matanya ditajamkan ketika melihat dua pemuda yang familiar. Setelah pesanannya selesai dan membayarnya, Hyunseung membawa nampan berisi sarapannya dan berjalan ke arah dua orang itu. Ah. "Hoi, Hongo!" sapanya. "Dan, bocah yang waktu itu ya?" lanjutnya sambil menengok pemuda yang satu lagi.

Kanata segera menoleh. "Oh, Hyunseung. Silakan duduk," katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong yang tersisa.

"Kita berjumpa lagi, Hyung," kata Sungjong ramah.

Hyunseung pun duduk dan menyesap kopinya. "Kalian saling kenal?" tanyanya.

"Baru kenal tadi," jawab Kanata. Sungjong mengangguk.

"Tapi kalian terlihat akrab sekali saat berbincang tadi," tukas Hyunseung.

"Tentu saja." Sungjong berucap. Hyunseung memberinya tatapan bertanya. "Karena kami The Wanted One," bisik Sungjong tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Kanata.

"Ya, Sungjong!" tegur Kanata. bagaimana bisa Sungjong mengatakan hal itu seenak jidatnya?

"Tidak apa-apa, Kanata hyung," Sungjong memanggilnya 'hyung' sejak masuk ke kafe. Toh Kanata juga tidak keberatan, "Hyunseung hyung juga kok."

Kanata melebarkan matanya, teringat kejadian di toilet itu. Ia agak lega. Tapi, "Benarkah?" tanyanya ragu. Ia punya firasat buruk.

"Begitulah," ujar Hyunseung (pura-pura) tak peduli. Perintah di _e-mail _ itu harus dipatuhi. "Kau," katanya sambil menunjuk Sungjong dengan sedotan, "Namamu Sungjong kan?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Cuma tanya," ucap Hyunseung. _3 nama lagi_, batinnya.

Selanjutnya, mereka bertiga malah membahas hal-hal yang biasa anak laki-laki bahas. Niat Hyunaeung untuk bertanya lebih lanjut tentang kedua kelompok pun harus ditunda karena Kanata dan Sungjong terlihat sangat seru membahas masalah _game_ sambil tertawa-tawa.

—

Mobil polisi yanng ditumpangi Hyuna dan keempat polisi akhirnya tiba di kantor polisi, diikuti mobil Baekhyun di belakangnya. Ketika mereka masuk ke dalam, ada kedua orangtua Hyuna duduk di depan ruang interogasi. Gadis itu tidak akan melihat mereka jika ia terus menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

_Lock the trunks? Aish, ponselku tidak dilengkapi aplikasi kamus. Mengunci apa? Trunks.. Trunks.._

"Hyuna-ya," panggil ibu Hyuna dengan suara yang terdengar menderita. Hyuna mengangkat kepalanya. Wajah ibunya begitu merana. Ekspresinya antara percaya dan tidak percaya, ingin menangis atau marah. Sedangkan ayahnya yang tetap duduk di kursi memandangnya dengan wajah lelah. Sepertinya Appa buru-buru ke sini dari kantor, pikir Hyuna.

"Eomma, Appa."

Ibunya mencengkeram kedua bahu Hyuna dan mengguncang-guncangkannya. "Katakan sesuatu, Nak!" rintihnya dengan suara yang bergetar. "Kamu tidak mungkin melakukannya kan? Iya kan?"

_Aku memang tidak melakukannya_, batin Hyuna. Ia tak mau mengatakannya.

Ayah Hyuna bangun dan menghampiri istri dan anaknya. "Appa yakin kamu tidak melakukannya, Hyuna," katanya sambil mengelus pucuk kepala anaknya. Kemudian ia melepaskan cengkraman kedua tangan ibu Hyuna dari bahu Hyuna dengan pelan. "Biarkan Hyuna menjelaskannya dulu ke polisi. Kita tunggu hasilnya." Ibunya menurut dan mereka berdua kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

Kedua polisi yang mengawal Hyuna baru saja ingin menggiringnya ke dalam ruang interogasi, namun Hyuna menyatakan kalimat tanya yang membuat ayahnya cengo sejenak, "Appa, arti_trunks_ itu apa? T-r-u-n-k-s." Ayah Hyuna bekerja di perusahaan besar, tentu saja ia bisa bahasa Inggris.

Kening ayahnya yang sudah keriput terlihat makin berkerut. "Ba.. batang. Itu bentuk jamak. Waeyo?"

Hyuna menggeleng, lalu memutar otak. ia harus berjalan sepelan mungkin sebelum tiba di depan pintu. Mungkin ia punya 30 detik karena jaraknya 18 meter lagi.

_Mengunci batang-batang.. Ayo, analisa kalimat itu! Cepat!_

1 detik..

_Tidak mungkin batang pohon. Peneror pasti memakai kata-kata kiasan. Setidaknya ada benda-benda yang memiliki batang selain tumbuhan. Tapi bisa saja ia memanfaatkan tumbuhan kan? Aish, sialan!_

4 detik..

_Tidak.. Tidak mungkin. Pencabutan tumbuhan apapun secara sembarangan di Korea itu ilegal jika tidak ada izin. Oke. Apa lagi yang ada batangnya? Eh, ini kan kalimat konotasi. Ganti! Kenapa aku begitu plin plan?_

8..

_Apa mungkin ada hubungannya dengan batang? Coba saja. _Hyuna mencari-cari sesuatu yang mirip batang di sekelilingnya. _Tiang bangunan? Kaki kursi dan meja? Memangnya bisa dikunci? Jari-jari sepeda dan motor saja bisa dikunci. Jari-jari tangan? Kaki? Ah, lupakan!_

12..

Cyber terror _ini! Teknologi canggih sekarang mendominasi kehidupan manusia. Bahkan borgol yang dipasang di tanganku menggunakan sistem pendeteksi kornea mata agar dapat dibuka kembali. Soalnya, ada gambar mata di sebelah kaca detektor. Kini manusia tinggal duduk santai, membiarkan komputer dan robot serta hologram yang mengerjakan tugas mereka. Tapi aku termasuk orang yang jarang menggunakan teknologi._

17..

_Ah! Kemungkinan besar dia mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupan kami, para anggota. Dia memiliki segudang akal. Manusia juga tak mungkin mengandalkan teknologi seumur hidup. Mereka pun masih menggunakan otak dan kekuatan fisik. Fisik ya. _Hyuna melebarkan kedua matanya. _Benar! Batang ini ada hubungannya dengan tubuh manusia!_

_22.._

_Batang tenggorokan=leher. Mengunci leher kedengarannya tidak logis. _Hyuna memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. _Kembangkan imajinasimu! Batang tubuh. Batang tangan. Batang kaki. Batang jari. Bisa dikuncikah mereka semua?_ Hyuna mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya.

4 detik lagi.

_Borgol! Dipasang di tanganku!_

3..

_Kedua pergelangan ini batangnya! Namun, lenganku telah terkunci. Maka, dengan demikian…_

2..

_Harus ada yanng menggantikanku. Seperti rencana awal yang diberikan ke The Chaser. Kesimpulannya adalah:_

1!

"Di mana Baekhyun?" sontak Hyuna memekik demikian sambil menoleh ke belakang. Baekhyun berada tepat di belakang kedua polisi yang menjaganya. Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

_Klek_. Pintu ruang interogasi dibuka.

"Tidak! Tunggu! Baekhyun!" Syukurlah borgol tersebut memiliki rantai sehingga tangan kanan Hyuna bisa menjangkau tombol yang ada di borgol sebelah kiri. Ia pun menekannya walaupun agak sulit karena otot-otot jarinya harus berkontraksi.

Salah satu polisi sudah mendorongnya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

_Tik!_

Berhasil! Segera Hyuna berbalik, mengangkat kedua tangan, lalu mengarahkan kaca detektor ke mata Park Geonil. Polisi itu terkejut dan kedua matanya dikerjap-kerjapkan. Beruntung bahwa borgol canggih itu bekerja dalam waktu sepersekian detik sehingga kedua tangan Hyuna langsung bebas. Juga, ternyata borgol itu mengenali kornea mata polisi manapun. Toh, Hyuna mengarahkan borgol itu ke sembarang polisi, hanya menebak-nebak.

"Agasshi!" Polisi yang satu lagi ingin memborgol kembali lengan Hyuna, namun terlambat. Hyuna segera melempar borgol itu ke Baekhyun. Sebelum melemparnya, Hyuna sempat membaca keterangan yang ada di permukaan borgol. Benda itu sangat sensitif terhadap bentuk lengan bawah. Maka, gadis itu sengaja melempar dengan agak kuat hingga mengenai lengan Baekhyun.

Dan, _voila!_ Borgol itu dengan sendirinya _mengunci_ kedua tangan Baekhyun sebelum pemuda itu sempat menyentuhnya dengan ujung jari-jarinya sekalipun.

Sedetik kemudian, semuanya terasa hening. Telinga Hyuna sampai berdengung karenanya. Dalam satu kejapan mata, polisi yang lebih pendek dari Geonil berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam ruangan interogasi.

Rupanya begitu, pikir Hyuna. Cukup merepotkan juga. "Apa aku boleh kembali?" tanyanya ke Geonil.

Geonil menoleh dan membungkuk. "Maaf, sudah merepotkan Anda, Hyuna-ssi. Anda sudah bisa kembali. Terima kasih atas kerja sama Anda."

_Hebat_. Tapi ia cukup heran dengan semua ini. "Sama-sama." Hyuna segera berjalan ke orangtuanya. Ia tak mau memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Lain kali saja.

Kedua orangtuanya bangun dari duduk dan menghampiri anak tunggalnya itu. "Kamu bebas?!" kata ibu Hyuna lega.

"Eh.. begitulah," sahut Hyuna sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Sepertinya kedua polisi tadi dihipnotis Baekhyun. Appa bisa lihat dari kedua pasang mata mereka," ujar Tuan Kim. Ya, sudah wajar kalau ayahnya tahu karena beliau sempat belajar psikologi dulunya.

"Hmm.. Hmm.." Hyuna mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum. Biarkanlah kedua orangtuanya berpikir seperti itu. Ia tidak mau mengatakan yang sejujurnya apalagi berbohong.

"Pegalnya," kata Tuan Kim sambil merenggangkan otot-otot bahunya, "ayo kita ke pemandian air panas!"

Sontak kedua mata Hyuna berbinar-binar. Kemudian, ia melingkarkan tangan kirinya di lengan kanan ibunya dan tangan kanannya di lengan kiri ayahnya. Mereka bertiga langsung meninggalkan kantor polisi itu dengan langkah gembira.

* * *

_Tak kusangka ia pintar juga_.

* * *

tbc

special thanks:** Rimaseyoo** and silent readers ^^

aduh makin gaje ya?

saya makin ngawur dalam menentukan waktu dan zaman.

komentar ditunggu ya ^^

terima kasih karena sudah menunggu :)

ps: tiap chapter saya beritahu petunjuk untuk menemukan penerornya. chapt depan saya akan merilis *?* petunjuk yang besar

oh ya. rencananya nih. _**Rencananya**_. untuk chapt selanjutnya saya cuma update di blog saya.. gimana? masih rencana ya. jadi belum tentu.. hehe

so, review sangat mendukung perkembangan cerita :3

Thank you soo much ^^


End file.
